Innermost Secrets
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Life for Kaoru had always been normal and peaceful. Nothing really big ever happened to her, until the day she tasted blood. A chain of events occured, causing her true origins to arise, as well as being thrown into a whole other world.
1. Prologue

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- This story was originaly going to be just about Vampires and Werewolves, but I decided to change it while I was watching some episodes of Rurouni Kenshin. Also I don't own RK or any of it's characters, even though I would love too! Enjoy the Prologue!

* * *

Prologue:

The rain fell roughly; bathing everything as the mist of the night crept slowly through the city streets. A dark figure ran quickly, darting across the abandoned streets and leaving no trace behind as they continued on their dark purpose. The Figure huddled slightly underneath the canopy of a closed restaurant entrance, glancing about with hurried weariness. After checking the small bundle all draped in black underneath the cloak, the figure left the dry safety of the canopy.

Moving forward with deadly accuracy, stopping only once in a while to glance about quickly as the rain poured down soaking the figure completely.While the rain continuously pounded the figure draped in a now soaking black cloak, footfalls could be heard reverberating through the darkened night. After the figure hid behind a small tree three men came running up the street, they each came to a stop only inches away form the now hiding figure, after glancing about several times they continued down the street leaving the street vacant once again.

Slowly and with great reluctance the figure came out of hiding taking one last look to make sure that the coast was really clear. Then the figure continued onwards heading down into a small local street, the sign read '_Binggler drive'_ and that's when the figure knew for sure that this was the right street.

After walking for another block or so the figure came to a slow stop before rather nice home, there was a large bush in the front yard nearest to the house. The house had two stories, and was painted a shade that was just barely off-white, a small driveway lead up to the almost complete garage. '_Apparently the family who lived here wererenovating their house slightly by extending the garage_', with a swift shake of the head the figure scolded itself for thinking of something that had nothing to do with the subject on hand.

The house was nestled closely to the end of the block and with a great sigh of disspair the figure walked up to the door of the darkened house kneeling before the door. With great effort the figure drew the small bundle out and cradled it close before gently setting it down upon the porch before the door, as the cloak fluttered open slightly a the wind blew icily the face of a woman was revealed.

Pulling out a heavy piece of vellum from a hidden pocket in the cloak the woman kissed the parchment gently as she tucked it into the folds of the bundle she had set down, then she reached up with a delicately pale hand and gently rang the doorbell several times. She then touched the bundle one last time before she turned about quickly and disappeared inside the nearby bush, her tears mingling with that of the falling rain.

Watching as the lights flickered on above the porch, the woman huddled as best she could, keeping herself well hidden as the door to the house opened slowly.Light spilled out into the darkened night, revealing a man and a woman standing in the doorway dressed only in their pajamas.

Looking about angrily the man cursed under his breath, "Damn Kids! Can't they at least take a break on a night like this! God Damn it, and I had just about fallen asleep! Come-on honey, lets go back to bed it was only a false alarm." But the woman remained completely still her eyes focused on the bundle that sat only inches away, "What is that?" she questioned as she knelt down and lifted the bundle into her arms.

The parchment fluttered to their feet and as the man stooped to pick it up he heard a loud gasp at his side, looking over quickly to if anything was wrong he found his wife's eyes alight with sure joy as she stared into the black bundle before her.The man stooped to the side slightly to see what his wife had found so mesmerizing and was shocked to see a small baby girl sleeping soundly in the embrace of the dark, damp cloth.

Almost immediately his wife's eyes drifted to meet his a look of utter longing in her eyes, he slowly shook his head as he was about to say, '_Hell No!_' but he remembered the piece of forgotten vellum that he still had clenched between his fingers. His wife started to hum to herself happily when she noticed the note as well; her attention suddenly focused on the piece of vellum her husband held. He opened it revealing in a very nice hand a message explaining why the child was upon their doorstep and no others.

The message read as follows,

'_Sir, Madam. I ask humbly that you accept the child I have left in your care, she is more precious to this world than anything else. Her name is Kaoru and she is my only child Please forgive me for abandoning her as I now have, but this is for her safety. I have chosen you to care for my child because you know of what my kind is, but be not alarmed my daughter has yet to discover her dark lineage. For she is the princess of all Vampires and the very fate of our people rest with her survival. Right now my people are at war with that of the Werewolves, there has been many attempts upon my child's life, causing this to be our last course of action to protect her! I assure you now that one day, when the war is over and our kingdom is once again secure, I will return for my child. Until then I have but one request, please love and raise my child as if she were your very own. Until the day when our paths shall cross again, I wish for you and her safety! There is one last thing I must ask of you, keep this note and keep it safe, within this note lies my child's birthright and it must be protected at all costs! Good-bye._'

With that the man looked out into the night completely puzzled, as he tried to see if the person who had left the note and child still was out there or not. As the man turned back to his wife the look of confusion still marring his brow, he was greeted with a beaming face.

His wife smiled broadly as she cradled the child closely taking a step toward the edge of the porch, with a soft and graceful movement the woman stepped out into the rain. She held an arm up in the air as she slowly pulled a fingernail across her forearm, causing a thin line of blood to appear the woman than touched the blood to the child's lips.As the child licked at the blood, the woman started to speak quietly, as if she knew that there was someone still close-by watching.

"I promise, upon my blood that I will protect and raise this child with every fiber of my being, and I shall await the day that you will return and be reunited once again!" Then the woman turned about and walked back to her husband who quickly ripped at his nightshirt, wrapping the cloth about her wound, "…let's go inside, it's about time we got to sleep. Besides, we're parents now!" After glancing behind her as she said that, the man ushered his wife into the house shutting the door soundly behind him.

A moment or so later the light's went out and a silence settled as the light pitter-pat of the rain made the only noise in the dark, mist filled night. With slow movement the woman in the black cloak stepped out from the bushes and looked at the house. A sense of trust and sureity that her daughter would be fine washed over her as she shook slightly in the damp cloak.

With great effort the woman slowly spoke, her breath coming out in puffs of mist in the chilled air, "good-bye Kaoru, my daughter. Until the day we meet again!" Then turning about with a grace that only nobles had, the woman made her way back down the same street she had been on earlier, leaving no trace of her presence behind.

The rain had washed away all of her footsteps as she slowly disappeared into the darkened night, leaving behind her most precious possession in the still night air.

* * *

A/N- So,did you like the Prologue? Review Please! 


	2. Strange Behavior

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- This took me a long time to write, but here's chapter one for you, enjoy! Also I don't own RK! 

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

"Your Homework is due next time and remember, make sure it's legible! Dismissed!" called out the Professor as he waved his hand, giving permission to leave. Kaoru rose to her feet after most of the other students had already left and pulled her backpack on, pushing in her chair Kaoru made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow Professor!" Turning on her heel Kaoru waved to the teacher slightly and then continued out into the now deserted hallway, hefting her bag upon her shoulder. Making her way down the University hallway slowly Kaoru heard footsteps behind her; turning about slightly Kaoru shook her head as she slowed to a stop.

"Hey! Kaoru! Thanks for waiting, "waiting for the tall man in glasses to come to a stop at her side, Kaoru moaned loudly "Yeah…yeah. So what's it this time Shinji?" "Nothing, just wondering if you have my copies of last weeks lecture or not, "Shinji had finally caught his breath, adjusting his backpack he set it down at his feet waiting for Kaoru's answer. "Of course I have them, I actually attend every day, by the way why weren't you here last week?" kneeling down Kaoru removed her backpack, after riffling through it Kaoru pulled out a red paper folder and handed it up to Shinji. "I already told you, my father had me join him as he explored the Castle country. You should've come you would have loved the Castles that we got to look inside, the scenery up there is really breathtaking!" Shinji looked as if he had drifted away into some magical dream when Kaoru got to her feet and slung her backpack over her shoulder laughing roughly.

"You know, some of us have a little something I'd like to call school to worry about! Anyway, why is your father so damn obsessed with those bloody Castles, they don't seem to be anything special." Kaoru began walking forward again as Shinji walked alongside her, "He thinks that one of the Castles belongs to this so called '_Vampire King_' and his family, personally I think he's just a few screws loose in there!" Shinji tapped his head trying to symbolize his meaning,

"He's just gone daft and I'm stuck carting him about, but enough about the old geezer how's your little sister doing these days?" Kaoru shrugged slightly, pushing the door exit open, "Same as usual, she's been pretty busy though, just entering high school and all. It's getting late, so I had best be on my way, see you latter Shinji!" Checking her watch Kaoru rushed out the doors running at a steady pace, she didn't want to be about when the sun rose. "Bye Kaoru!" yelled Shinji after her, waving slowly Kaoru continued on speeding up to a slow sprint. Making her way down the steps and out into the open courtyard Kaoru slowed slightly, something nagging at the back of her mind.

Starting to speed up again she suddenly felt a glare from in the distance, stopping completely Kaoru scanned the distant trees looking for a sign of anyone close-by. Her eyes moved quickly when out of the darkness of one tree Kaoru saw a flash of something, returning her gaze back to that spot with double the intensity her eyes locked momentarily with those of another. At first all Kaoru could see was deep amber but as she kept her eyes focused the amber disappeared, they were replaced by a beautiful deep violet and then the eyes were gone, leaving Kaoru to stare at nothing at all. Kaoru was puzzled, taking a final glance about she continued on home but at a fast walk instead of a sprint.

The night was almost over and Kaoru could see that in only a few minutes the sun would rise, she knew she had to be indoors before then. When Kaoru was finally able to see her home in the distance she started to run, coming to a stop at the foot of the porch. Taking a quick look about Kaoru opened the door quietly as she made her way inside slowly, not wishing to wake anyone up at such a late hour. Shutting the door softly behind her she made her way towards the stairs dropping her backpack upon a nearby chair, before she had gotten even half-way up the steps Kaoru heard movement behind her.

Whipping about Kaoru watched as a small woman walked out of the living room near the door, "Welcome home Kaoru, how was school tonight?" The woman lifted her head and tilted it to the side slowly as she stopped next to Kaoru upon the staircase. "It was okay mom, just like every other night, but those eyes…" Kaoru trailed off when her mind went back to those shining amber eyes, or were they violet.

"What…I didn't quite hear you?" Kaoru snapped back to the present at the woman's voice, causing her to blush slightly at the fact that she had been distracted like that. '_How can a pair of strange eyes affect me like this…_' she wondered slightly before continuing up the stairs, "Nothing, I had better get to sleep before it gets too late, you know how I get during the day. Night mom!" Quickly waving her hand Kaoru hurried into her bedroom shutting and locking the door behind her.

Walking towards the window Kaoru took a deep breath as she kneaded her shoulders trying to relieve some stress, stooping next to the window at the far end of her room Kaoru glanced outside. A deep sadness began to plague her mind; she had always wondered what a sunrise looked like for she had never seen one before.

Kaoru's thought's drifted back to the day that she had actually tried to go outside during the day...

'_...being her third birthday in all, Kaoru felt she was completely grown up. So she wandered towards the door curiously watching her baby sister crying in their mother's arms, she was three now so she felt that she had the right to see what they were up to. Even though she had been told not to go anywhere near the doorway Kaoru thought that she could handle it now, she thought wrong. Glancing from her hiding spot behind a chair that sat near the door, Kaoru glanced out watching her mother open the door while balancing her little sister. A bright light shone in bathing her mother and sister, covering her eyes Kaoru felt a sudden burning upon her skin, it started with a dull aching pain but steadily grew to a painful stabbing. Kaoru could hardly take the pain, slowly crumpling to the floor Kaoru let out a shriek of pain which caught her mother's attention. Turning about to see Kaoru's skin melting slowly in the rays of the sun her mother handed Kaoru's sister to her husband, stooping quickly to the ground she gathered the still shrieking Kaoru and carried her directly up the stairs. Taking her inside her bedroom she set Kaoru down upon the bed and ran off, returning a few moment's latter carrying a small glass full of red liquid. Having Kaoru take a small sip she turned about and left, shutting the door behind her tightly. Kaoru immediately felt better as the pain disappeared completely, feeling sleep drift about her Kaoru laid her head against her pillow. She then promised herself that she would never attempt to go out during the day ever again..._'

Coming out of her little memory Kaoru smiled to herself, she had kept that promise and intended to stay true to it forever. Yawning as she felt her eye lids grow heavy with sleep Kaoru closed the window blinds, walking away slowly she began to undress. Removing her shirt and tossing it carelessly to the floor Kaoru crawled onto her bed.

After curling up in the sheets comfortably Kaoru attempted to sleep, finding it rather difficult with a pair of violet amber eyes plaguing her mind. Shaking her head Kaoru finally pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and then just as the sun had finally risen, Kaoru fell into a trouble free sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Kaoru slept soundly, a figure came to a slow stop before her house studying it carefully. The figure's tail curled as he thought of Kaoru, being a very serious and calm person he wasn't accustomed to doing things himself but this was an exception. He never let his emotions get the better of him, but when he had looked at Kaoru before...

His thought's were momentarily interrupted when he heard movement inside the house, he looked about to find a place to hide when the door started to open. Desperate, he darted quickly into the nearby bush; the leaves scratched his hands and pulled at his ponytail while he made sure that he had been well hidden by the offending plant.

Glancing at the now open door he watched as a woman came out of the house, she looked plain but he wanted to be sure she was no threat. Examing her form closely, he watched her movements as she walked towards a parked car, calling out behind her. Moments latter a man and a young woman came out of the house, the man shut the door before walking past where the figure hid, joining the woman at the car. Once all three were securely inside the vehicle the car started, pulling out of the driveway the man took one last look back at the house before continuing on down the street.

After they had disappeared about the corner the figure glanced about cautiously again before making his way slowly out of the bush, scanning the nearby area's for any sign of movement and finding none he stepped out of the bush completely. Shaking off the leaves that had caught in his hair and tail, he started walking towards the porch of the house, glancing at the darkened interior through the windows. Reaching the door he slid one of his claws into the keyhole, moving his hand expertly the lock clicked, pulling his hand back the door creaked open slowly.

Taking a quick step inside he shut the door tightly behind him, making sure the lock was secured once again, he made his way into the house. Examining his surroundings with much interest his eyes strayed to a small chair that sat near the entranceway, upon it was a backpack and he almost immediately picked it up. After smelling it and committing the sent to his memory he replaced the backpack to it's original spot, lifting his head slightly he sniffed the air.

Finding the sent he was looking for he followed it's trail, leading him to a staircase he made his way up it and finally came to a stop before a closed black door. '_This is it, the sent is definitely coming from behind that door_,' smiling cruelly to himself he pushed the door open and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. Letting his eyes adjust he glanced about finding Kaoru sleeping soundly upon her bed, approaching slowly he came to a stop at the side of her bed.

Studying her features intensely he knelt down upon his knees, pulling out the small dagger and smooth wooden steak he had brought, he placed the steak over the top of Kaoru's left breast. Preparing to plunge it in Kaoru moved slightly moaning in her sleep, halting his actions he pulled back afraid that she would wake but instead Kaoru just turned her head towards him and stilled. Taking a deep breath he replaced the wood steak over her heart pressing down slightly, this caused blood to well up as he put more pressure on it, just as he was about to finish the job he hesitated.

His eyes focused upon the blood as her bra soaked it up, he had been told by his father to kill this woman. '_She's a threat, after all she is the Vampire princess, but…_' his thought's told him to continue and get rid of the princess permanently, but no matter what he told himself he couldn't do it. A strange feeling itched at the back of his mind as he let his eyes wander up and down Kaoru's sleeping form, strangely he found her to be quite attractive.

He let his mind return to when he had locked eyes with her for a slight moment,

'_Her eyes flashed with a deep sapphire as their gazes battled in that endless moment, her raven black hair waving slightly as the wind blew past allowing his eyes to see the rises and falls of her chest as she breathed…_'

A shiver ran up his spine at that thought, strangely he wished to shake her from her sleep so he could speak with her, he had yet to hear her voice and his curiosity was getting the better of him. Shaking his head he pushed those thought's out of his mind, trying to regain his usual steeled composure as he tried to stab her yet again, knowing the consequences if he were to fail his father's demands.

Unaware until the last moment he felt Kaoru's hands wrap lightly about his neck, with one swift motion she pulled him against her chest causing his face to be buried in her chest. Almost as if on cue, his hands released their holds upon the steak and dagger letting them fall forgotten to the floor, gulping desperately he felt his body shake slightly at her very touch.

'_She feels so warm and soft, not to mention she's rather beautiful…_' slowly he moved his body onto Kaoru's bed, laying directly next to her she rolled over slightly her leg wrapping about one of his. Her actions made his tail curl into impossible knots as he felt her cuddle against him, resting her head upon his chest, "mmm, you've come…I'm glad you picked me…thank you…teddy," Kaoru mumbled out as she shifted slightly causing her body to lay over his even more.

Her words had surprised him and caused his eyes to widen, he began to wonder if she was really dreaming or that on some level she knew he was there, lying with her. He knew that there was no way she could be consciously saying those things to him, a complete stranger who was here to kill her no less, '_It's just impossible, she's a Vampire princess and me, well I'm the Werewolf prince this could never work. Our kinds have hatted each other for many generations, but…why am I so attracted to her…she's my enemy. So why am I thinking of her as a possible mate?_' His thought's kept plaguing him as he drew one of his claws across the side of her delicate cheek, trying not to cut her.

His father would be utterly furious if he knew what his son was doing at that moment in time; after all he had been given the '_honor_' of slaying the princess. But he couldn't chase away the fact that he wanted a friendly relationship with the princess, '_and maybe one day something more_' whispered something dark within him. With great reluctance he pulled himself away from Kaoru, getting to his feet he leaned in and placed his lips gently upon her forehead.

After walking about her bedroom he stopped again at the side of Kaoru's bed, sure that he had left enough of his sent about her room he gathered up the steak and dagger. Taking a long last look at Kaoru he turned about and left her room shutting it softly as he made his way down the stairs, he placed his dagger inside Kaoru's backpack so that she would know he had been there. He then opened the front door and moved outside, the sun looked as if it was about ready to set as he shut the door and hurried off down the street, he knew that he had better get home soon before his father got too angry.

After running for several long minutes that seemed to take forever, he reached his destination, moving up the steps that lead into the castle courtyard. He made his way across passing several guards on the way, each bowed deeply as he passed paying the due respect to their prince, he just ignored them as he continued on his way. He planed on telling his father that he couldn't get close enough to the princess, as he entered the castle and walked across the foyer towards his parent's bedroom a guard stepped before him, halting his steps.

"Your highness, your father has requested your presence in his study, " the guard bowed deeply as he spoke, "Thank you, now get back to your post!" growling with slight anger he continued past the guard making his way to the left of the staircase. His father kept his study near the main castle entrance so that he could be informed of important news immediately, but that didn't mean that his study was easy to find. Being paranoid, as usual, his father had camouflaged the studies entrance so that he could see you before you could see him.

Being the future king he knew where the entrance was and once you knew it was actually much easier to locate than most of the other doors in the castle, cursing under his breath he steeled himself for an immanent lecture. '_I guess it's just what I deserve, I did after all let our most important enemy live and not only that, allowed her to bewitch me_,' taking a deep breath he thought of his father's reaction, '_Kenshin, you Idiot! How dare you come back here and not be successful!_'

Kenshin was a strong man, he could handle fights and always come out the unrivaled victor, but the thought of one of his father's lectures was enough to send shivers of pure fear down his spine. As he was about to knock upon the door to the study he hear his father call out to him through the door, "I know that's you Kenshin, come in!" Taking another deep breath he pulled the door open and stepped inside, as he walked forward he could hear the door shut firmly behind him.

His father sat with his back to Kenshin, a hand rapping the edge of his desk as he waited for his son to come closer, stopping only inches away from the desk Kenshin focused his eyes upon the floor. "Ah, so here you are, was your mission a success my son?" hearing his father get up and walk over to his side, Kenshin steeled himself for the inevitable. "No father, I…I was unable to get close enough to destroy her, I humbly ask for more time to get rid of her." Prepared for either a swift smack at the back of the head or a good beating Kenshin was surprised that neither occurred, instead his father returned to his chair behind his desk.

"Hmmm…alright, I'll give you one last chance to bring me her head, but you only have until tomorrow night. I received the invitation just minutes before you arrived, the Vampire king is expecting us on the night after tomorrow night, I'd like this matter taken care of before then understand?" Raising his head in surprise Kenshin locked eyes with his father and knew that from the look he got, his father was completely serious, "Yes father, but about the Vampire king's invitation, did it mention the princess at all?"

His curiosity had gotten the better of him, but he didn't mean to blurt his question out like that, '_oh well, too late now_,' his mind reasoned while he awaited his father's answer. "Who cares! That woman will be dead before the event anyway, so what does it matter! Now leave me, I have to send an immediate reply to the invitation." Banging his fist angrily against the table was enough to tell Kenshin that leaving was a very good idea, unless he wished to have the living shit beaten out of him. Without a single word Kenshin made his way to the door and exited, leaving his father alone in his study, moving towards the stairs Kenshin sighed deeply.

Slowly he made his way to his bedchambers, his thought's drifting to the black haired princess, she seemed to haunt his thought's as he reached his room. Entering he shut the door behind him and locked it, there were times when his own brother and sisters liked to sneak a peak at their elder brother while he slept, apparently to them he looked funny when he slept.

Removing his clothes his thought's drifted around how he was going to get away with not killing the princess a second time, but then something else crossed his mind, '_…she should be waking any minute now, I wonder what she's going to wear_.' Immediately his eyes widened, "Why am I thinking of what clothing she wears! I must be going crazy!" angrily he pulled his hair tie out, letting his hair fall about his bare shoulders.

Collapsing upon his bed his darker side voiced it's opinion, '_…or she's the one who's driving me crazy_.' Letting his gaze drift across the ceiling above him, he set a mental note for what time he would wake up, '_…don't want to miss the princess as she heads home for school_.' Smiling at the thought of seeing her again he let himself settle into a light sleep, his tail curling impatiently about his legs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours latter, Kaoru awoke from her sleep stretching lazily upon her bed, moving slowly she got off her bed and walked to the window. Opening the blinds a crack she glanced outside and smiled when she saw that the sun had indeed gone down, moving to her dresser Kaoru noticed that there was something off. Looking about her room she found nothing out of place, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she dressed in a button top shirt and tight Levi pants. Checking her hair quickly in her bathroom, Kaoru moved to her door and opened it, deciding to leave it open she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge Kaoru pulled out a carton of red liquid, shaking it up slightly she unscrewed the cap and chugged a forth of it's contents before she replaced it's cap and placed it back inside the fridge. Moving with practiced ease Kaoru walked towards the front door and reached down to pick up her backpack when she saw something metal glint slightly, pulling the object out of her bag she examined it closely, '_it's a dagger…but what is it doing here? I don't own a dagger, maybe it's got something to do with the feeling I got in my room_.' Before she could finish her thought a voice from the living room caused her to shove the dagger into one of her back pockets, pulling her bag on she moved into the living room.

A woman sat on the couch listening to a song off the radio as Kaoru came in, turning her head towards Kaoru the woman smiled kindly, "Have a nice night at school, make sure you get home on time tonight, yesterday it was almost too close for comfort." Visibly shivering Kaoru patted the woman's shoulder, "Don't worry about me mom, Shinji just held me up a bit yesterday, it's won't happen today. Well I had best be off, make sure your asleep when I get home, I don't like it when you don't sleep like you should." Her concern showing in her voice Kaoru took a last look at the woman before she turned and left the room, unlocking the front door she stepped outside and shut the door at her back before she made her way down the street towards the University.

Kaoru had always loved to walk, somehow it seemed to clear her head, many times she was offered a ride but she always said no. To Kaoru walking signified that you could take care of yourself and that's just what she wanted to convey, walking across the street Kaoru glanced up at the moon, '_…night's like these are always best when you walk_.' A gently smile lit her lips as she reached the edge of the University's campus, the parking lot looked almost empty, except for a few cars here and there. Moving quickly Kaoru slew to a walk as she reached the courtyard, a slight wind blew causing the darkened leaves of the trees to shake, reaching the paved walkway Kaoru walked straight ahead towards the University entrance doors.

Kaoru came to a stop before she started up the stairs and glanced towards a distant tree, in which she had seen those alluring eyes on the previous night, seeing nothing but leaves Kaoru shook her head and started up the steps before her. As she was about to open the doors a voice called to her from the distance, stopping Kaoru turned about to see Shinji running towards her, letting out a deep sigh she leaned against the door and waited for Shinji to reach her.

"Well…what do I owe this pleasure?" Kaoru commented sarcastically when Shinji had finally reached her, "Oh, I just wanted to be here on time for once and umm, to walk with you to class." Shinji's face turned a shade of red as he opened the door for Kaoru, alowing her to enter first. Sighing heavily Kaoru entered the building and walked down the hallway Shinji at her side, as they reached their classroom Kaoru walked inside, she had noticed that Shinji was acting slightly off as if something was bothering him.

Deciding to just ignore him Kaoru moved down the stairs and seated herself at her desk pulling out her computer she turned it on and started typing the rest of her assignment. Behind her Shinji moved to his seat as well but as he sat down he focused upon Kaoru's form, taking a deep breath he made his way over to her side, "umm, Kaoru?" "Hmmm?" mumbled Kaoru barely hearing him as she started spell checking her work, "I just was wondering, do you want to go with me and my father to see the castle's this weekend?" fiddling with his fingers nervously Shinji waited for Kaoru's reply expectantly.

Kaoru stopped working as she turned to face Shinji, "Shinji, I'm flattered that you keep asking me to go with you, but for the millionth time no. I've told you before that I don't have any interest in looking at castle's, besides…I already have plans for this weekend, I'm sorry but my answer is still no." With that said Kaoru turned back to her computer and continued working as if nothing had happened, Shinji sighed disappointedly as he turned around and returned to his seat disappointed yet again.

'_I just knew he was going to ask me that again, he just can't take no for an answer_.' Kaoru thought to herself as she set her had along her leg, reading her ending paragraph again, then she felt something sharp poking her backside. Moving slightly she pulled the dagger she had forgotten out of her back pocket and looked at it, in the light of the classroom it shined brilliantly, reflecting her face along it's sharp edge. Caressing it's handle Kaoru suddenly thought of those lavender eyes she had seen, '_What does this have to do with those eyes…_' but her gut told her that the owner of this dagger was the same owner of those enchanting eyes.

Reversing the position of the dagger in her hands she brought the grip closer, looking this close she could make out small red hairs that still clung to the handle, sniffing curiously she was surprised that she actually recognized the sent. She had smelled it before but where, rummaging through her mind she remembered what had happen when she had woken up, '_so that's what it was, the owner of this dagger was in my room…with me_.' Out of nowhere Kaoru lifted her wrist and smelled it, the same sent was there, she smelled other parts of her just to be sure and sure enough that same smell was all over her!

Hearing the bell ring Kaoru moved the dagger into the side of her pants hiding it, pressing save upon her computer she removed the floppy disk from it's drive and set it next to her computer upon her desk. While she was doing this Shinji had been watching and he saw the dagger that she had on her, before he could go over to ask her about it the Professor and other students came filing into the classroom. Once the Professor had reached his desk and all the students had sat down class began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three and half-hours latter, the last of Kaoru's fellow students had filed out of the classroom as they headed home for the night, leaving Kaoru alone in the room with the Professor. Putting her computer back into her bag she slung it over her shoulder as she walked down the rest of the steps to stop at the Professor's desk, setting her floppy disk down she smiled, "Here it is, all typed and ready to go just as you had asked." She was greeted by an equal smile, "Good, I'm glad you've finished your assignment, I'll make sure to proofread it tonight and tomorrow I'll give it back to you after the final. Have a nice night Kaoru and say hello to your parents for me."

Nodding her head Kaoru headed to the exit wishing her Professor a good night, Kaoru walked calmly down the hallway as she pulled the dagger out again, she flipped it a couple times enjoying the feel of the worn handle between her fingers. Reaching the doors she replaced the dagger in her back pocket and shoved the door open roughly, feeling the wind blow past lifting the loose strands of her hair Kaoru started her nightly walk home.

She had only gotten a few feet before she felt someone close-by, thinking that it was the person with the lavender eyes she turned about to look and was automatically knocked to the ground. Surprised Kaoru glanced about at the three burly men surrounding her, one stood right before her while the other two were on either side of her, they each stepped forward. One took her right arm; another took her left arm, while the third guy moved her legs apart as he started to get to his knees before her.

'_Oh God! Their going to try to rape me, not if I can help it!_' She steeled herself as she moved her leg quickly and nailed the guy in front of her right in the crotch, as the man fell to the ground in pain while the two at her sides pulled her to her feet angrily. "Looks like we caught a feisty one," said the man at her side as he leaned in and sniffed her neck, "Just shut up! She too feisty for my tastes, the Fucking Bitch!" Getting back up the man she had kicked punched her right in the stomach, Kaoru's eyes flared wide as she felt the pain draw up into her chest causing her to spit up some blood. "Calm down man, we weren't supposed to rough her up, just cool it!" complained one of the men at her side as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped up the blood on Kaoru's lips.

Thinking quickly Kaoru remembered the dagger in her back pocket, if she could get to it she might just be okay, breathing deeply as she fought off her desire to throw up Kaoru let her knees give out beneath her. "Crap! See what you've done, now we're going to have to carry her!" the same man who had wiped up the blood shoed the others back a few steps. He placed an arm about Kaoru's back as he tried to hold her up, that was just what she needed, elbowing the man hard in the face Kaoru rolled away landing on her stomach. Quickly getting to her feet she drew out the dagger and held it before her defensively, the man who had punched her laughed when he saw the dagger, "Oh No…it's a tiny dagger, run for your life! Give me a brake, like that little thing can stop three of us!" The third guy was now on his feet and all three approached her slowly their hands held out before them, backing away slightly Kaoru tried to make a break for it knowing that with only a dagger she wouldn't last long.

Before she could even get two steps one of the guy's was on her forcing her to the ground, Kaoru swung her hand wildly slicing the man's face open, falling back the man cried out in pain as Kaoru tried to get back up. Turning to face the two standing men Kaoru saw the blood from the third man begin to pool on the ground at her feet. Lifting the dagger she saw that there was blood upon it as well, feeling slightly disgusted Kaoru started to lower the dagger when she felt something deep inside her take over.

Sinking slowly to her knees Kaoru drew the dagger across her mouth licking the blood off of it, slipping her backpack off she tossed it to the side and stood back up again, her eyes had glazed over making her look more like a wild animal than a woman. The two standing men charged her one going to either side of her, standing perfectly still Kaoru clutched the dagger at her side, as both were about to make contact Kaoru lashed out hamstringing the guy on he right. Whipping about quickly Kaoru waited until the man got close enough and then she tripped him up causing him to land face first upon the ground, moving at lightning fast speed Kaoru nailed the man several times in the back with her foot cracking several ribs. Then taking the dagger she buried in the back of the man's skull causing his body to cease moving and lay lifeless at her feet, pulling the dagger out of the guy she turned to look at the guy she had hamstrung, he was attempting to crawl away.

Moving with deadly accuracy Kaoru pulled the man to his feet with one hand and placed the dagger in her back pocket, the man shook his head as he blubbered about how sorry he was but Kaoru didn't care, she wanted blood not apologies. Smiling she moved her had to his waist and with one swift motion she ripped the man in half, tossing him to either side of her Kaoru turned about, looking at the man she had cut upon the face. He stared up at her in complete horror as she waked towards him, getting to her knees Kaoru bent down to lap up the spilt blood from the man's cut, turning her attention to the man Kaoru crawled forward and gripped the man's shirt pulling him close. Tilting the man's neck Kaoru studied his neckline feeling her fingernail's lengthening as well as two incisors inside her mouth, digging her nails into the man Kaoru leaned in close and licked the length of the man's neck. Stopping along the most inner part of his neck Kaoru buried her teeth straight into the man, causing him to cry out in pain and shock, feeling his blood flow down her throat Kaoru grip tightened on the man causing her nails and fangs to sink further into his flesh.

Having her fill Kaoru simply snapped the man's neck and let his lifeless body sing to the ground, looking towards the trees near-by Kaoru ran her hands up her sides, slicing her shirt to the point that it almost was non-existent anymore. Licking her nails and running them over her lips Kaoru smiled at the trees, feeling herself calming down Kaoru glanced about as she blinked her eyes returning them back to normal. Memories of what she had just done came flooding through her mind causing Kaoru to turn and run as fast as she could from the scene.

As soon as Kaoru had disappeared down the street a shocked and horrified Shinji crawled out from the bushes that sat on either side of the University's entrance, he still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He just wanted to surprise Kaoru as she came outside but when he saw those men attack her he had been too frightened to help her, so he had remained hidden. Glancing about him at all the blood and the three dead bodies Shinji was certain that Kaoru wasn't human, '_but if she's not human than what is she?_' Shinji wondered about this as he stumbled away from the scene, heading to the nearest police station to report the deaths of the men.

Watching the human move away from the scene Kenshin smiled to himself, '_I just got to watch the princess make her first kill, rather impressive display, but…_' jumping down from the tree where he had watched the whole event, Kenshin walked over to the dead bodies examining Kaoru's handiwork. '_Why did she glance in my direction like that, she must have known I was here. Ripping her shirt was a nice touch…well, I'm glad she used my dagger to kill at least one of these filthy mongrels!_' Kneeling next to the blood that Kaoru had spit up Kenshin dipped one of his fingers into it, stirring the liquid rhythmically he drew his finger close, watching the blood run down his finger Kenshin smiled again as he stuck his finger into his mouth. Tasting her hot blood caused a shiver of ecstasy run through his veins, rushing to his feet Kenshin hurried off after Kaoru, more determined than ever to speak with her.

Kenshin made sure that Kaoru didn't notice him as he hurried past her, making his way inside her house he made his way up the stairs and into her room before anyone could notice. Stumbling to the still open front door of her house Kaoru could only think of one thing, a shower, dropping her backpack carelessly to the floor. Kaoru gripped the railing as she climbed up the stairs towards her bedroom, behind her a man came out of the kitchen suddenly, "Kaoru? What's…" he trailed off when he saw the trail of blood that was following after Kaoru. "Kaoru!" Kaoru stopped at the sound of urgency that the man's voice had and turned to look at him. "Is…is this your blood?" his voice wavered slightly when he saw Kaoru's torn shirt, Kaoru only could shake her head in a slow reply, his eyes widening the man froze in place, "Get washed up, Now!" Nodding her head Kaoru headed up the rest of the steps and almost fell into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Not waiting to get into the bathroom Kaoru stripped herself of her bloodstained clothes tossing them into a corner of her room, moving slowly she made her way into the bathroom and turned the water on. Too shaken to close the shower curtain Kaoru climbed inside and let the hot water run over her, feeling the blood slowly washing off Kaoru automatically felt better. Once she was sure that all the blood was gone, Kaoru turned the water off and pulled a towel over her form, feeling slightly refreshed Kaoru walked out into her room. Opening a drawer of her dresser, Kaoru removed a pair of shorts, a shirt, bra, and lastly a pair of panties. Setting the clothing articles upon her bed Kaoru dried off and pulled the clothing on, all the while failing to notice the intent pair of lavender eyes that was watching her every move.

When she had finished dressing Kaoru approached the discarded clothes in the corner of her room, digging out the dagger Kaoru held it against her chest, she new that if she didn't have the dagger she might be dead right now. Feeling the need to tell her parent's what had happened Kaoru made her way to the door, as she was about to open it she felt someone near-by, watching her. Turning about the dagger in hand Kaoru scanned her room and saw no one, thinking she might be hallucinating Kaoru turned back to the door and gripped the handle, as she was about to turn the knob she was gripped from behind.

Dropping the dagger out surprise she felt someone's breath upon her neck, holding her firmly in place Kenshin whispered softly to Kaoru, "Shhh…don't scream, I won't hurt you…" Hoping she wouldn't freak out Kenshin released her slowly. Kaoru still had her back to Kenshin, 'it's a mans voice,' she thought to herself as she struggled to speak, "Who are you…what is it that you want from me?" Turning slowly Kaoru realized that she wasn't scared of the guy, she felt at ease in his presence and strangely he seemed familiar somehow, she knew she was safe so she wished to see him face to face.

* * *

A/N- Like my cliff hanger? Like the Chapt? Review, I am glad to hear from you guy's! Well, as you read there was swearing in this one and some graphic violence. I'll tell you this much, that was only the begining! There will also be alittle lime and lemmon in the latter chapters, so if you don't like that stuff, well then too bad. Just remember, I warned you! See yah in the next chapter, I'll try to get it done soon, also the later chapt's are longer than this one so watch out for them! TTUL! 


	3. A Visitor Appears

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- This took me a long time to get done, but here's chapter 2, enjoy! Also the story starts to take it's darker turn! I've fixed this, the last version wasn't completely fixed the way I wantedit to be.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Visitor Appears

"I...I am a friend," mumbling lightly Kenshin backed away from Kaoru's turning form, a lump growing in his throat, strangling all of his words before he could even think to utter them. '_What's wrong with me, why am I so nervous..._' he asked himself, his tail twisting itself into knots behind him. Breathing deeply, Kaoru finally came face to face with the intruder, her breath automatically caught in her throat at what she saw.

He was her height and wore a pair of plain blue jeans that fit him snugly, his shirt was a deep blue which completely contrasted with his long fire red hair, sitting in a high ponytail at the back of his head. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as she focused her eyes upon his, neither of them uttering a single word. '_Lavender... He's the guy from before..._' her mind spun as she fought to regain her voice, "you're...that guy, you've been in my room before...who...who are you...?" Kaoru tried to make her voice firm and demanding, but instead it came out a hoarse whisper.

"My...my name, is...uh...Kenshin," clearing his troat, Kenshin reached a shaky hand towards Kaoru, feeling his chest tighten under her sapphire gaze. Kaoru felt her eyebrows rise slightly at '_Kenshin's_' motion, she examined the lines of his well-formed hand, her heart fluttering lightly at each grove she discovered. "I'm K...Kaoru, umm...it's a pleasure," slowly gripping his shaking hand in her own, Kaoru immediately felt him tense causing his grip to tighten roughly about her hand, a deep silence falling about them. Neither noticed for several moments that their hands were still clasped together, Kenshin was the first to notice as he let his gaze drift to the floor, with swift movement Kenshin pulled his hand away from Kaoru's her touch had caused weird emotions to swarm through him.

Feeling her face redden slightly, Kaoru moved away from Kenshin trying to advert her attention to something else, sitting down upon her bed Kaoru glanced about her room at anything but Kenshin. Watching as Kaoru moved away to sit upon her bed, Kenshin felt a strange tingling sensation surge through his tail as he turned about to study the lines of her bedroom walls. Feeling her gaze drift towards the now moving form of Kenshin, Kaoru's eyes focused upon a large tuft of red fur sprouting from the back of Kenshin's pants, it swayed lightly as he moved causing Kaoru to become fully mesmerized by it. '_What_ _is_ _that..._' Kaoru's hand tingled with the sence of what that fur would feel like between her fingers, she let her gaze dart quickly from Kenshin's back to the furry thing sticking out of his pants, she let her hand drift forward towards it.

Feeling Kaoru's gaze examine his form from behind, Kenshin fought his dark urge to turn about and wrestle her onto her back upon her bed, '_My God, what is she doing to me..._' Kenshin bit his lower lip to keep himself in check as those thought's buzzed inside him. Taking a deep breath Kaoru made the jump and allowed her hand to brush against that beautiful tuft of fur, '_it's_ _soft..._' a smile graced her lips, causing her curiosity to grow. Before she could continue her exploration of that strange object, Kenshin whipped about in a sudden motion, his eyes blazing with the deepest shade of amber Kaoru had ever seen. Kaoru backed up slightly suddenly frightened by the clear presence of desire lurking within Kenshin's amber eyes, before she could move very far Kenshin leapt at her landing upon her form and pinning her in place, causing the bed to creak with the sudden addition of his weight.

Kaoru was unable to speak or move, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating altogether as she felt Kenshin's hot breath brush her skin, sending odd prickles all over her still frozen form. Realizing that he was looming over Kaoru and that his hands had inched their way up her form, Kenshin felt his face turn as red as his hair, pulling himself off Kaoru's body he silently quieted his inner demons. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean to..." noticing that his tail had become entangled about Kaoru's upper arm, Kenshin trailed off, automatically realizing what had just happened. "Umm...did you touch my tail...?" feeling the words pass through his lips, Kenshin tried to pull his tail off of Kaoru's still comatose form, a deep sence of urgency filling his mind. '_Hurry_ _Kenshin hurry, before it's too late to stop_ _yourself,_' screaming at himself, as he tugged at his tail. Attempting to loosen its grip upon Kaoru's arm, he only brought himself closer to her, feeling his tail's grip only tighten its hold.

Barely hearing Kenshin's words, Kaoru struggled to regain her now lost composure, feeling a sudden need to put some distance between herself and Kenshin's looming form. Using her hands, Kaoru started inching her way backwards, unaware that she was dragging Kenshin along with her. Kenshin let his gaze drift lightly down Kaoru's moving form, '_Wait, she's moving? Oh crap!_' re-doubling his efforts to release his tail from Kaoru, he realized it was too late. Kaoru had moved dangerously close to the edge of her bed, unaware that she was about to fall over the edge, in a last ditch effort Kenshin gripped Kaoru's wrist trying to pull her back towards him and away from the edge of the bed. A quiet panic rose from the pit of Kaoru's stomach as she struggled with Kenshin's grip, trying to release herself, '_What_ _is he trying to do?_' "Let go!" finally breaking the silence, Kaoru growled at Kenshin angrily hopping that would get him to release her.

Kenshin's eyebrows raised in great surprise at Kaoru's angry words, letting out a sigh Kenshin shook his head as he released her, tail and all, "have it your way then." To Kaoru's surprise, the second Kenshin let go of her she fell clear off the bed landing hard on her ass, sitting dazedly in place Kaoru heard a muffled sound coming from Kenshin's general area. Pulling herself to her feet, Kaoru was greatly peeved to find Kenshin trying to keep himself from laughing his ass off, gritting her teeth Kaoru reached for the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow. Shaking violently with his bottled up laughter, Kenshin turned away slightly when he saw the look on Kaoru's face, '_look's_ _like she's about to run me over with a steam roller_.' Finally quieting himself as best he could, Kenshin turned towards Kaoru about to attempt an apology, before he could get a single word out a pillow nailed him right in the face causing him to fall back slightly.

After the pillow had fallen from Kenshin's face, Kaoru was greeted with slightly amber eyes, too late in realizing what was coming towards her a pillow contacted with her left cheek. Moving with deadly accuracy, Kenshin ducked behind Kaoru's bed avoiding a return pillow, "Hah, missed me!" he mocked as he stretched his leg out to pull a nearby pillow to his side. Picking it up he glanced over the top of the bed trying to find Kaoru's position, '_she's nowhere in sight, she must be hiding on the other side like me_,' moving slightly Kenshin had failed to notice that Kaoru had crept around the bed and stood directly behind him. '_I've got you now..._' letting a smile curve onto her lips, Kaoru raised the pillow she held over her head and aimed it directly for Kenshin's back. Starting to swing the pillow downwards, Kaoru's foot caught on one of her discarded socks, causing her to fall directly at Kenshin's form.

Feeling Kaoru's presence behind him Kenshin turned about to discover the falling form of Kaoru, unable to react quickly enough he could only turn to face her as she collided with him, knocking him off his feet they fell back upon Kaoru's bed roughly. Kaoru began laughing hysterically as she sat atop Kenshin's form, completely oblivious to the fact that she was straddling his chest, Kenshin on the other hand had noticed and he froze in place as he stared at Kaoru's chest her cleavage painfully close. '_...Her boobs_ _are really big, I wonder what they feel like..._' Kenshin bit his tongue as that thought filled his mind, '_Damn it_ _Kenshin! Keep a hold of yourself!_' Kaoru started to settle down and glanced about looking for Kenshin, feeling a slight shiver below her she let her gaze drift downwards, Kenshin shrunk slightly under Kaoru's stare preparing himself for her 'probably violent' reaction.

To his surprise Kaoru didn't scream, instead she leaned down towards him her face coming awfully close to his, Kenshin watched her eyes flash with a glint of what looked to be desire or hunger. Unable to move Kenshin stared into her deep sapphire eyes as Kaoru dipped her head, running the side of her cheek alongside his, this caused a shiver to run down his form and make every last hair on his body stand on end. Noticing that Kaoru's hand had started down the side of his neck Kenshin struggled to free his hands, pushing her back he glared up at her letting his fear and surprise flood into his eyes, Kaoru only stared down at him as confusion rose in her swirling sapphire eyes.

"Kaoru...please, you don't know what you are doing. Just let me explain...before when I leapt at you like I did...that was my...uh...my..." Kenshin felt his words freeze in his troat at Kaoru's slowly intensifying glare, "Your what Kenshin?" Kaoru slowly moved backwards letting her feet rest upon the floor behind her, standing she glared at Kenshin letting her anger drift through her now almost black eyes. Kenshin sat up at her words his eyes downcast as his tail drifted back out into view, '_I have to tell her the truth..._' struggling Kenshin finally let his eyes soften as he locked eyes with Kaoru completely. "I'll have to start from the beginning, as you probably have noticed, I am not a human."

Stepping closer at his words, Kaoru sat down next to him upon the bed, "Yeah...but if you're not human, then what are you?" Kenshin sighed deeply as he turned to face her wondering gaze, "I am a Werewolf Kaoru, but just as I am a Werewolf you are not a human either," just as he was about to continue he felt pressure upon his upper arm. Looking down, Kenshin saw Kaoru's shaking hand digging into the flesh of him arm, "W...What do you mean I'm not human either, m...my parents are both human, so how can..." placing a finger to Kaoru's quivering lips Kenshin let his other hand rest upon her shoulder. Stroking her shoulder gently he continued, "they aren't your real parents Kaoru, just remember what happened earlier, you killed three men in cold blood and you actually drank one guy's blood...with your...fangs." Kaoru felt her heart automatically sink at Kenshin's straight to the point words, '_he's_ _right...I...I'm not human...I am a..._' Kenshin moved his fingers to grip Kaoru's chin so that she had to look him in the face as he spoke, "Your a Vampire Kaoru."

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to deny his words full heartedly, but Kaoru couldn't bring herself to say anything, '_I can't place it but I know he's right…I…I am a Vampire_.' Kenshin watched as Kaoru's eyes unfocused, '_she must have realized it by now…_' moving his other hand, Kenshin slid it about Kaoru's waist in slow tentative movements trying his best not to frighten her. Kaoru was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice that her hands had moved on their own, entangling themselves about Kenshin's comforting form, Kenshin only smiled as he pulled Kaoru down upon the bed to lay next to him.

Moving to place her head upon Kenshin's chest Kaoru's thought's buzzed through her mind, '_Just think about it Kaoru…the fact that I can't go out during the day, not to mention that red liquid I've always drank since I was very young, all the pieces fit. Still, I have never had fangs before…how?_' "K…Kenshin…" Kaoru licked her lips as she whispered, afraid that someone besides Kenshin might hear her, Kenshin felt Kaoru move slightly as she spoke kneading her head against his chest. "Yes, what is it Kaoru?" Kenshin could barely notice the thumping noise of his tail as it wagged wildly at his side; he just tightened his grip awaiting Kaoru's coming question.

"…Why didn't I notice my fangs before, it's just that I've always been drinking this red liquid my par…I mean my foster parents have given me, how is it possible…?" Trailing off Kaoru could feel Kenshin's hand run up her back comfortingly, just now noticing that she was in his arms, '_how did this happen…oh well, I just wonder why he's being so gentle, mmm…soft._' Kaoru let herself smile at that thought, feeling utterly at peace in Kenshin's gentle embrace.

"The blood, that's the trigger, apparently your foster parents have been feeding any type of blood but human. My guess is that they knew from the very beginning what you were, they knew the effects on strength and behavior that human blood would have on you. You've never felt the exhilaration from a kill or the hunger for more, at least until tonight, now that you've had your first taste of what you are capable of you will only grow in strength and power." '_And beauty…_' Kenshin thought to himself, feeling Kaoru shiver Kenshin craned his neck to look her directly in the eyes.

Kaoru stared back at Kenshin questionably as she felt herself quake with fear again, '_how does he know so much about me, I know he was only stating the facts but why is he here, telling me all this_.' "Why…why are you telling me all this Kenshin, why are you really here?" feeling the word pass through her quivering lips, Kaoru stared back into his only deepening glare. Kenshin sighed as he heard Kaoru's question; '_it had to happen in one way or another, here we go…_'

"I was sent by my father, I am supposed to kill you Kaoru," he made sure to grip her tighter making sure that she would be unable to escape his embrace. "As I have told you, I am a Werewolf, but that's what makes us bitter enemies. Your parents had to abandon you because my kind had repeatedly attempted to take your life; many years ago when I was born a war broke out between my kind and yours. I have no idea how the whole thing started, one day I was playing peacefully at home, the next I was learning how to fight and how to kill. By the time I was three I could kill without mercy or regret," Kenshin paused when he felt Kaoru's hand grip the front of his shirt tightly.

Kenshin shook under her pitying stare, "that must have been hard on you, at such a young age, being forced to grow up." Kaoru felt tears start to well in her eyes when she felt Kenshin's fingers rub at her eyes, whipping away her unshed tears. " Yes, it was hard but necessary, if I hadn't had learned to defend myself I'd probably be dead right about now. Still, after years of fighting I had grown hard and unreachable, in many ways I had become a man before my tenth birthday." '_How could he have handled that, it must have been terrible for him, having to endure such hardships when he was so young_.' Kaoru kept her thought's to herself as she listened to Kenshin as he continued on.

"This I received from my own father when I defied him once," pointing to the cross shaped scar on his cheek, Kenshin felt Kaoru's gentle touch as she ran her hands along each slit. "Why, what did you do to get this?" Kaoru's question caused him to smile as he placed his hand upon hers, "My mother had been kidnapped by a Vampire, he had demanded that we call off the war or he would kill her. I naturally wanted to accept the terms of the Vampire's demands, but my father didn't, he flat-out refused to let a Vampire command him." Kaoru eyes immediately glazed over with anger as she gritted her teeth, " How could he! Didn't he even care about her safety!"

Kenshin chuckled lightly at Kaoru's outburst, '_where were you all those years ago…_' he made sure that Kaoru had clamed before he continued on. "I reacted pretty much in the same way, I demanded that he go after her but he just pushed me away claiming that this was for the best and that I'd understand someday, you know all that typical parent crap. At the time I didn't even think about the consequences as I decided to save my mother on my own, I hurried to the place where the Vampire had promised to meet and found my mother tied to a tree a sliver steak pointed straight at her heart. The Vampire demanded to know the whereabouts of my father, so I lied, I told him that my father had been wounded and was unable to come so he sent me in his stead. Having successfully fooled the Vampire, I did my best to convince the Vampire that my father had devised a plan to bring about peace between our kinds."

Kenshin paused, glancing over at Kaoru's bedside clock he looked at the time, it read '_3:46_ _am_' he let out a deep sigh as he turned his eyes back to rest upon Kaoru's face again. Digging her nails into his shoulder Kaoru glared angrily at Kenshin, "that had better not be the end of your story." Her tone of voice defied all argument as Kenshin felt a pang of fear in the back of his mind, he examined her features and felt a desperate need to kiss her well up inside him, '_whoa, calm down Kenshin! She's only just met you, just finish telling her the story_.'

After clearing his troat Kenshin continued, "I told the Vampire that in order to ensure peace, the heir to the Werewolf throne and the heir to the Vampire throne would have to be kept alive. If either were to be killed the other would take over and command both kinds as their unquestioned leader, I didn't know how the Vampire would react to such a radical idea, but to my surprise he agreed to my terms of peace. After freeing my mother he pulled out a piece of parchment and sealed it with his blood, he then asked me to do the same, so with great reluctance I cut my hand and let my blood mingle with that of the Vampire's." Kenshin watched as Kaoru moved her other hand down his arm gripping it in her own, as if she was trying to heal that wound, Kenshin felt his body automatically react to her growing warmth causing him to grip her hand back gently.

"When I latter returned home with my mother I had her taken to a doctor, when I went to tell my father of the agreement I had made I was grabbed and knocked unconscious. I awoke later sitting upon my knees before my father, he was utterly furious with me for disobeying him; he didn't speak, just cut me twice quickly upon the cheek. After that he treated me like I was a traitor to our kind, but I never have regretted my choice, I learned to deal with his distance and in a way it made me feel relived. That's what lead to me being here now, my father said he would forgive my previous actions if I disposed of the…of a Vampire. I saw you the other day, deciding quickly that I would kill you, but I wasn't able to go through with it and I don't know why exactly."

Kaoru could tell that Kenshin had meant to say something else but she didn't want to make him feel worse, he had after all just told a complete stranger about his past, '_he's a good guy…not to mention a cute one too!_' Kaoru smiled as she sat up slightly on her elbow, "I understand, but tell me this, before you were going to tell me why you tackled me and I still haven't heard your explanation." Kenshin felt his face redden at Kaoru's question, '_I thought she had forgotten about that,_' he thought pulling himself into a sitting position as he leaned against the wall. "Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, you grabbed my tail. My tail just so happens to be the most sensitive part of my body, so don't get any idea's unless you want me to jump you," Kenshin looked down into Kaoru's eyes his seriousness flooding through them.

His response had clearly surprised Kaoru; she was staring back at him blankly, still not quite getting Kenshin's point. Kenshin sighed as he shook his head, "only my future mate can touch my tail in the way you did. My tail just happens to be my trigger on my sex drive, is that clear enough for you or would you like to test your luck and stroke my tail again, Hmmm?" Kaoru automatically felt her face turn bright red at Kenshin's response, "s…sorry, I didn't know…" moving quickly Kaoru sat up and moved away from Kenshin slightly. Kenshin grabbed her arm quickly and whipped her about to face him, his eyes had turned a deadly amber, "Don't, please lay here with me at least until the night comes." The tone of his voice made Kaoru's heart skip a beat as she could only nod her head in silent approval, Kenshin then pulled her into his lap letting her rest between his spread legs, letting out a sigh of relief he trust a hand into her hair.

'_Why is he so on edge…_' Kaoru questioned herself at his warm touch, "Kenshin, are you okay?" she heard herself utter the words she was thinking in complete surprise. Kenshin only shuddered under her, a dreaded thought passing through his mind, "I'm alright Kaoru, but…if my father knew I was here and not trying to kill you he would be furious. I am your enemy after all, it's just that…" he trailed off as he gripped Kaoru closer, '_…I feel like I am meant to be here, holding you like this Kaoru. I feel as if I belong with you, you've accepted me into your room and have allowed me to lay here with you instead of fearing or hating me. You have bewitched me Kaoru…_' Kaoru let her hand run up Kenshin's chest as she tried to voice her thoughts, '_I don't ever think I could consider you my enemy Kenshin, your kind and have a good heart. Besides…you make me feel safe_.'

"Kenshin, why were you here earlier, and don't deny it I know you were here!" Kaoru decided to change the subject so that Kenshin would get his mind off what would happen to him latter with his father. "Hmmm? Oh…well, I was going to attempt killing you then, but…you uh…kinda grabbed me." Kenshin felt his face turn an extremely bright red as he recalled the feel of Kaoru's chest against his face, '_she's so soft, especially around the chest area…if only I could hold…crap, calm down Kenshin, your getting aroused_.' Moving his hand, Kenshin gripped his tail and squeezed hard, causing a rush of pure pain to run through him and chase away any trace of his desire, he whimpered slightly but stopped before Kaoru could hear him. Kaoru on the other hand was frozen in silent embarrassment at Kenshin's confession, '_did…did I really…_' Kaoru covered her face as she tried to hide her already reddened cheeks. "I left my dagger so that you would know I had been here, but I didn't know that you knew how to use one until earlier, where did you learn that anyway?" Kenshin had finally quieted his emotions as he glanced to the side, sighting the dagger that lay forgotten upon the floor.

"I don't really know, I just wanted something to protect myself with, so…it was your dagger, I had a feeling that it had something to do with you. At the time though you were only a pair of lavender eyes that had glared at me, I was scared though when those men attacked me like that. When I cut that one upon the face I felt...I…felt…" Kaoru let herself trail off, unable to pick the right words to describe what she had felt at that moment. "Alive, that's the word your looking for…" nudging Kaoru slightly he captured her attention, "just like how I felt alive the first time I drew blood all those years ago, it's weird that we have so much in common, but are so different." Hearing his words Kaoru automatically felt better, "you're right, but still I don't understand the feeling which overcame me as I killed those men, it was like I had gone into a trance and become an animal upon the outside." Letting her bottled up emotions come out as she spoke Kaoru let herself nuzzle closer to Kenshin, her leg draping itself about his, causing him to gasp out of surprise.

"Y…you were in a new state of awareness, I know what that's like too…but since we are different I can't compare the way I felt with the way you did." Kenshin struggled with the rush of excitement that ran up his leg when Kaoru draped herself upon him in such an intimate manner; her movement had stirred up some newer emotions inside him. "Heh, you keep squirming Kenshin, are you frightened of me or something?" laughing softly Kaoru ran a hand along the inner part of Kenshin's neck, causing him to shiver lightly under her touch. "Stop teasing me Kaoru, you are drifting close to the edge, if you keep this up I might try something your not quite ready for…Kaoru." Kenshin purred her name just to make sure that she had gotten his point, to his surprise Kaoru had started playing with the side of his face running her hands across it in circular motions, causing Kenshin's leg to start spasaming uncontrollably. "It seems your not ready for me either Kenshin…" copying Kenshin's purr, Kaoru used it when she said his name, she could feel Kenshin as he started to breathe heavily as he tried to hold back his natural reactions.

"Just go to sleep you devil, before I make you pay for your…actions…" Kenshin let his hand drift to Kaoru's waistline, his fingers running lightly over her exposed skin, he smiled to himself when he felt her squirm slightly at his gestures. "Why you…st..stop it!" Kaoru tried to be serious, but Kenshin had found her ticklish spot causing her to move roughly trying to wrench herself out of his grip, laughing uncontrollably. Her movements only got her more entangled in Kenshin's grip as he grinned at her teasingly, Kaoru tried to roll away but Kenshin pulled her back to where she was only centimeters from touching his face with her own. Kenshin started to smile again but faltered when he heard movement from outside Kaoru's bedroom door; he let his grip tighten upon Kaoru's shoulder letting her know that there was something wrong. Seeing that Kenshin's eyes had glazed over to amber Kaoru followed his gaze to her bedroom door, '_Oh Crap!_' Kaoru gripped Kenshin's wrist as she laid herself flat against him trying to make herself as invisible as she could. Feeling Kenshin's arm drift about to wrap about her protectively, Kaoru barely let herself breathe as they both listened for any sound at all, from outside they could hear the footsteps of someone as they stopped before Kaoru's door.

A soft knocking sounded against her door causing Kaoru to tense reflexively, "Kaoru…are you okay in there?" the voice belonged to that of a woman, "it's my foster mother," Kaoru whispered gently so that only Kenshin could hear her, nodding his head slightly they both stilled again. "Kaoru? I guess she's just dreaming," the woman mumbled lightly before they could hear her footsteps carry her away slowly. Heaving a breath of sure relief Kaoru smiled as she found that Kenshin's grip hadn't changed at all, he was clutching her so close that she could hear his very heart beating within his chest. "You are going to be reunited with your real parents soon," mumbling lightly Kenshin drew Kaoru's blanket about himself and Kaoru, he knew that he only had a couple more hours with her before he had to leave and he intended to make good use of them. "Are you sure about that Kenshin…" Kaoru felt herself begin to tire at the touch of her soft blanket, '_I never knew I was so tired_.' "Yeah, since the war is over and all they know that the Werewolves are going to attempt killing you again, hence my presence here, you would be better protected in their care then by that of these humans you are currently living with." By the way Kenshin's voice sounded Kaoru could tell that he was tired as well, cuddling close Kaoru just hummed her reply causing Kenshin to smile as he stifled a yawn, '_mmm…at least I get to rest a bit with Kaoru in my arms_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so had passed Kaoru had fallen asleep in his embrace a smile upon her lips; Kenshin could only smile to himself as he watched her lay there, not a care in the world. Time ticked by slowly as he ran his claws over her face leaving not a trace behind, "Kaoru…if only you knew…my princess…" leaning in towards her Kenshin placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek licking her in the process. She moved in his grip slightly before she fell still again, looking at the clock at his side Kenshin felt his heart sink. It read '_5:54 pm,_' '_That means I had better leave, but she's just too beautiful,_' "Oh Kaoru…I wish I could stay by your side forever, but I have to leave." Loosening his grip upon her, Kenshin slid out from under her to stand at the side of the bed, Kaoru rolled over onto her side moaning gently in her sleep. Kenshin ran his eyes across her form again, memorizing every line and every curve, "I'll see you again princess." Turning about Kenshin picked up his dagger, after running it along his upper arm so that his blood rested upon the blade he set it in Kaoru's hand closing her fingers about it. With great effort Kenshin took one last quick look at Kaoru before he turned about and left her bedroom, moving quickly he made his way to the entrance of the house and hurried outside before anyone could see him.

Kenshin made his way down the street at a slow pace, studying the children that were riding their bikes and laughing about him, making him only feel that much worse. He had much to think over and he knew that his father might have been merciful last time, but this time, it was almost a garentee that his father would draw blood. Looking at his now healing wound on his upper arm he took a deep breath, picking up his pace he ran back home quickly, reaching it just as the sun had gone down for the night. Making his way inside he was surprised to find no guards about, which only meant, '_no…he's back, why now of all times!_' Hurrying his steps Kenshin reached the door to his father's study only to find someone exiting it, "Shishio…" Kenshin froze as he uttered those words. Greeted by a darker gaze the man came towards Kenshin and set a hand upon his shoulder, "Hello brother…it's been a long time hasn't it. I hear you were sent to kill the princess, I hope you succeeded this time or father will tan your hide, well I'm off to greet mother now so we can catch up latter." Moving with deathly quiet Shishio made his way up the steps towards their parent's bedroom, Kenshin could only watch, as soon as Shishio disappeared Kenshin grabbed a nearby vase and slammed it into the wall at his side, his eyes flashing amber.

"Kenshin, is that you…come here boy and report!" hearing his father yell through his now closed study door Kenshin calmed himself and started forward. Once he had entered the room he looked about, finding his father standing near a bookcase Kenshin made his way over to his father's side bowing low before him. Turning to look down at Kenshin his father let a gruff smile cross his lips, "So, since you have returned that means that the princess is finally dead, now since…" before he could continue Kenshin stood up suddenly. "Father, she is not dead…" Kenshin faltered as he felt a sharp pain on his side, Kenshin's father had buried his claws deep in Kenshin's side causing hot blood to run down the side of his leg. "What do you mean she is not dead, you promise me her head and return without it? You are more of a disappointment than ever Kenshin, but no worries, the princess will be taken care of one way or another." Twisting his claws in a sharp motion Kenshin cried out in pain as his father tossed him backward onto the floor in a pile of growing blood, walking over Kenshin's father knelt down next to Kenshin and gripped his tail.

Tugging roughly he pulled Kenshin to his feet before him, Kenshin winced at the growing feeling of pain as his father glared at him directly. "If you fail me one more time Kenshin, I swear that you will not be able to walk for at least a month, do you understand!" "Yes father…" Kenshin was barely able to speak as one of his hands clutched his still bleeding side, Kenshin felt his father release his tail and watched through blurry eyes as his father went and sat down in his chair, cleaning his bloodstained nails on a small handkerchief. "You may leave now but remember, thanks to your stupidity and inability to kill the princess, we are going to be forced to spend a whole month with those damn Vampires."

Cursing his father silently under his breath, Kenshin limped from the room moving as fast as he could in his current condition, making his way up the steps to his room he winced at the trail of blood that he was leaving behind him. '_Father will just punish me again for bleeding all over the place,_' reaching his bedroom door Kenshin took a deep breath before he pulled the door open and closed it swiftly behind him, moving towards his bed Kenshin felt faint from the loss of blood. Just as he was about to reach his bed he felt his legs give beneath him his thought's flashed through his mind and focused wholly upon Kaoru. '_Please_ _be all right Kaoru, at least until I can protect you again…_' he thought, feeling the last of his strength give out he reached out to grip the sheets of his bed. Instead he fell to the floor unconscious; his body weight had pulled the sheets after him, letting silence fall about his crumpled bleeding form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running her hands along her side Kaoru's eyes popped open in surprise, glancing about her room Kaoru realized that it was no use, '_he's gone Kaoru…_' she moved slightly and felt something cold touch her skin. Gazing down at her side, Kaoru's eyes focused upon the familiar form of Kenshin's dagger, noticing that there was something upon the blade Kaoru gripped the handle and brought it up close so she could examine it closely. A dark crimson color greeted her eyes, '_blood…_' biting her lower lip Kaoru stuck her tongue out letting it clean the blade, the second Kaoru let the liquid run down her throat she felt a shiver run up her spine causing her to release the dagger. Emotions flooded through her, fear, desire, lust, hunger, tenderness, pain, suffering, anger, and still one more that seemed very faint…'_love,_' her mind told her but she couldn't be sure. After a moment or so the emotions faded leaving Kaoru to clutch at her chest, '_was that Kenshin's blood…_' wondering Kaoru's eyes hit the clock at her side, it read '_7:32 pm_.' Kaoru felt her eyes widen, "Shit! I'm going to be late, damn it all!" punching her pillow in anger Kaoru moved quickly, getting off her bed Kaoru stripped off her pajamas, hurrying at a pace that defied all logic as she dressed.

Once Kaoru had finished fixing her hair, she grabbed Kenshin's dagger and hid it in her back pocket, 'this helped me out yesterday and I know it will today,' opening her door Kaoru made her way down the stairs and into the hallway looking for her foster parents. '_It's hard to think of them as my foster parents, but I trust what Kenshin told me…_' before she could finish her thought Kaoru sighted her foster mother, the woman was standing in the hallway before the living room a look of sheer shock marring her brow. Kaoru ran to her side quickly letting her hand drift to grip the hilt on Kenshin's dagger, coming to a stop at the woman's side Kaoru followed the woman's eye's, into the darkened living room. Kaoru felt her body freeze to the spot as her eye's collided with two sets of piercing eye's, the eye's seemed so familiar yet so strange, gripping the dagger's hilt tighter Kaoru stepped before her foster mother in a protective motion. "Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" making her tone of voice as demanding as she could Kaoru could hear a light chuckle coming from those strange visitors before her. "There is no need to be frightened, release your hold on that dagger and I will explain," the voice was male but had a deep and very soothing sound to it.

Unaware of her movement's Kaoru felt her hand let go of the dagger, taking a tentative step forward Kaoru took a deep breath, "Alright, I've done as you have requested, now start talking." "Come…sit with us young one…" hearing the man speak again made Kaoru do as he had asked, moving in slow fluid movement's Kaoru grabbed a small wooden chair and directed towards the strangers, sitting down lightly Kaoru felt her body tense under their piercing stare. "Focus your eyes and your sight will clear, then we shall speak," feeling a muscle in her jaw twitch Kaoru obeyed, sure enough after a few moment's Kaoru's eyesight did clear, revealing the form's of a man and a woman sitting before her. They were dressed very elegantly; the man was wearing a dark blue suit while the woman at his side was in a full dress of deep crimson, which reminded Kaoru of the color of blood. Their eyes had lost their eerie glaze, to Kaoru's surprise the man had dark hazel eyes, but the woman's eyes caught her full attention, the woman had the same sapphire eye's that Kaoru had.

"Who are you?" hearing herself blurt out the words Kaoru felt her body tense as she waited for their answer, the man only smiled as he turned his gaze to the woman at his side. Letting her eyes run over their forms Kaoru saw the glint of something resting upon the woman's finger, '_it's a wedding band, they must be married, even the guy has one…_' felling her curiosity only deepen Kaoru felt her brows knit together in confusion at their slow response. "Woman, have you kept the parchment," the man had directed his question to Kaoru's foster mother, glancing behind her Kaoru watched as her foster mother nodded her head, "I'll go get it now…" moving slowly Kaoru watched as the woman disappeared down the hallway. "Alright, enough stalling, if I don't get answers soon I'll draw my dagger and then you'll be begging to talk." Gritting her teeth angrily Kaoru watched as the man nodded to the woman at his side, "your just like your father…Kaoru…" the woman's voice was low but soft and it gave Kaoru a sence of pure security. Shaking the thought out of her head Kaoru glare at the woman angrily, "how do you know my father…and how do you know my name!" making sure her voice had a demanding edge Kaoru watched their expressions intently.

"You've grown so much since we saw you last, you still have your mother's eyes," a grin appeared on the man's face as he slid an arm about the woman at his side, gently holding her close. " My…mother…" Kaoru couldn't think, 'what were these two getting at?' before she could continue the man shoved the woman at his side towards Kaoru roughly, forcing her to get to her feet, "...is right here!" Kaoru felt her heart stutter to a complete stop at the man's simple words, as if they were the easiest thing in the world to say, '_What!_' Her mind was screaming at her as the woman came forwards and knelt before Kaoru's form, a gently smile lit the woman's porcelain white face as she ran a hand along the side of Kaoru's face. "I am sorry my dear Kaoru, we had no choice…this was the only way you could be protected," a tear ran unchecked down the woman's face as Kaoru slowly realized what they meant.

'_…You are going to be reunited with your real parents soon… since the war is over and all they know that the Werewolves are going to attempt killing you again. Hence my presence here, you would be better protected in their care then by that of these humans you are currently living with…_ '

What Kenshin had said before echoed in her mind as the final truth dawned upon her, "You are too precious to us to be put in danger again, daughter…my dear, dear daughter." The woman placed her head in Kaoru's lap as she began to cry openly, "I…see…so you left me here, because of those who wish to kill me, am I correct…mother?" Immediately the woman's head shot up to glare in surprise at Kaoru's statement, "how did you know that…" Kaoru got to her feet slowly and walked to the window, leaning against it's frame. "Why else would Vampire's abandon their only daughter and then return years later to take her back, I just had to put two and two together." Kaoru sighed deeply as she watched an old man and his wife walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand, to her surprise Kaoru's thought's drifted to Kenshin's whereabouts filling her with deep concern. '_I hope he's okay…wherever he is…_' Kaoru heard movement from behind her, as the man, '_my father_', got to his feet and approached.

"I see, you are very grown up my daughter…I am sorry that we had to leave you like we did but…" the man placed a hand upon Kaoru's shoulder gripping it gently as he spoke. Kaoru turned about to face both the man and woman, '_my father…my mother…_' "You had to leave me for my own protection, I understand this…there's no need to apologize…I have already forgiven you." Kaoru felt sick, '_Yeah right! Like I would really forgive you that fast! You left me and then you come to get me years after the fact, there's no way in hell that I'll forgive you this soon…neither of you have deserved that honor yet!_' yelling in her mind but smiling on the outside had taken it's toll on her nerves. "I am glad to hear that Kaoru, we were scared that you would run from us full of rage, you really have become a woman and I am very proud of you." Leaning in Kaoru's '_father_' kissed her gently upon the forehead; at the same time Kaoru's 'mother' came over and hugged Kaoru gently.

Kaoru seethed angrily inside at her parents very touch, '_how dare they, only Kenshin understands…I wish he was here right now…_' before she could finish her thought a loud pair of footsteps came from the hallway. Glancing around her parents form's, Kaoru watched as her foster mother came stumbling into the living room breathing heavily, in her hand she gripped a large piece of what looked to be heavy vellum paper. "Here…it…is, this…is the note just as you requested," the woman held out the paper while Kaoru watched her father walk over and take the paper. "Thank you, you may leave now…" gritting her teeth for what was probably the millionth time that night Kaoru glared angrily at her father. '_Just dismissing her foster mother like that, he was treating her as if she was just some common hand on his payroll_.' Turning back to face Kaoru and her mother, Kaoru's father ran his fingers over the piece of vellum, as if it was a priceless object. "Dear…may I?" hearing her mother's voice Kaoru watched surprised as her mother walked towards Kaoru's father, stopping at his side, giving a small nod he handed the paper to the woman before him.

Turning about to face Kaoru the woman bit her lower lip, letting her blood run down her face she brought the vellum up close, waiting until a few drops had fallen onto the paper she turned towards Kaoru's father. Leaning down he licked the excess blood off of her face, all Kaoru had time to do was raise one eyebrow, before two strong arms clamped upon her shoulders holding her firmly in place. "What are you doing?" Kaoru was too confused to notice that her mother had come forward and stood only inches away from touching Kaoru. Reaching towards Kaoru, she rested one of her fingernails upon Kaoru's bottom lip, moving fluidly she sliced open Kaoru's lip with a downwards slash. Kaoru could feel the blood as it welled up and ran down her chin, placing the vellum beneath Kaoru's chin her mother waited for a few drops hand fallen to join hers upon the paper. Whipping the blood off Kaoru's chin with a handkerchief Kaoru watched as her mother placed the Vellum upon the floor at her feet and stepped away, behind her she felt her father release her slowly as he backed away as well.

Directing her confused gaze to the vellum at her feet, Kaoru watched that paper closely as it began glowing with a golden yellow hue, the paper then began to disintegrate turning into a fine golden powder dust. " Take it," hearing her father's voice Kaoru only became even more confused, " what is it…" mumbling her question Kaoru knelt next to the dust, afraid that the slightest moment would blow it away. "It is your birthright my daughter…" his words made her turn to glance at him to see if he was really serious. He looked away when she sent him a questioning glance, '_fine…if that's how he's going to be…_' letting out a small growl of anger Kaoru bent herself forward so that she could scoop up the powder. Getting back to her feet Kaoru watched in awe as the dust began to blow away, once it was all gone Kaoru felt her eyes widen at the golden piece of metal that sat in her hands, '_this look's like a…?_'

Looking up at her mother Kaoru let her confusion show, instead of speaking her mother only smiled as she stepped forward, taking the object she unfastened it and placed it slowly about Kaoru's neck. Kaoru felt the cold metal begin to warm as it sat in the groove between her collar bones, reaching up one of her hands she ran it along the pendants cool metal lightly, as if it would break at the slightest touch. "It suits you Kaoru, now all we need is to get you the right wardrobe and then you'll look absolutely ravishing," glancing to her side Kaoru saw her father smiling back at her tauntingly. "I still don't quite get this, what birthright…and what does this pendant have to do with it!" Kaoru moved over to the couch where her parent's had been sitting only minutes before and sat down to await their answer. "It's quite simple Kaoru, I am the King, your mother's the Queen, which makes you…"

* * *

A/N- Well this is my Christmas gift to those of you that have been kind enough to reviw my work, Thanks alot! Well see yah next chapt! Oh and have a good new year, just in case I don't get the thrid chapter up in time! 


	4. The Truth

Innermost Secrets 

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the very long update on this one, trust me though, this helps to explain alot for the story and gets it right where I need it to be. I was up all night fixing this and man did it take forever! Just so you know, in this chapter I introduce alot of charaters that are needed throughout the story, so if you get confused, don't think twice about asking. The mood changes in this chapter as well, at least in my opinion it does. Well, here you go, enjoy your long awaited third chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Princess!" Kaoru's face turned stark white as she suppressed the feeling to brake something, _'calm down Kaoru, get a grip_' she urged herself and finally calmed slightly, refusing to let her emotions get the better of her at this moment in time. She had stood up suddenly; causing her to feel slightly light headed as her mind whirled over what her parents had told her. '_It's_ _quite simple Kaoru, I am the King, your mother's the Queen, which makes you..._' they had never gotten a chance to finish when Kaoru jumped in like she did. '_So what...Kenshin had told me already...Kenshin..._' feeling her eyes widen, Kaoru suddenly realized that Kenshin knew all along, he knew she was the Vampire princess and had tried to keep it from her, but why? Kaoru thought over that for a moment when the answer came to her mind, '_he wanted to protect you, besides you wouldn't have believed him even if he told you..._' something from deep inside her had told her the blatant truth and she knew it.

Not wishing to believe it Kaoru turned to glare at her '_parent's_' as she gripped the pendant at her neck in her hand roughly, "So that's what this means doesn't it!" Watching as her mother looked at her father, Kaoru wanted more than anything to strangle something, '_probably my father's neck...yes that would do quite nicely_.' To her surprise, Kaoru saw a smile flash momentarily on his lips; '_does he think this is funny or something?_' Kaoru watched as her mother elbowed the man at her side in the ribs roughly. After locking eyes for a moment with Kaoru's mother, her father came towards her slowly, letting his arm drift about Kaoru's form as he pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"Yes, the pendant you now wear bears our families crest, but we haven't just come to meet you Kaoru. We've come to take you home, to where you truly belong..." hearing her father's confession Kaoru could barely keep herself from blurting out, '_yeah...big surprise there_.' Instead Kaoru hugged her father back, trying to be kind and give her parent's a chance to make amends, hearing him sigh in relief Kaoru's mother walked over and joined the hug as well. Kaoru felt as if she was going to throw up, '_How Dare They!_' Kaoru raised a hand to her left temple to quiet her screaming mind, moving slightly Kaoru felt her parent's grip tighten about her in their gentle embrace. '_They_ _must have an ulterior motive for returning to me after such a long time and automatically wishing to take me away from the only home I've ever known...but what could it be?_' she mused inside her thought's as she racked her brain to find the answer she needed.

To her great surprise she found her answer, but it was yet another thing Kenshin had talked with her about, '_he_ _gave me every answer I needed without me even realizing it...I have to remember to thank him when and if we ever meet again_.' Letting her mind drift back into the conversation she had held with Kenshin, she heard his sultry voice as he spoke of how the war between her kind and his had come to an end,

'_...I told the Vampire that in order to ensure peace, the heir to the Werewolf throne and the heir to the Vampire throne would have to be kept alive. If either were to be killed the other would take over and command both kinds as their unquestioned leader, I didn't know how the Vampire would react to such a radical idea, but to my surprise he agreed to my terms of peace..._'

'_So that's what this is all about, they want to use me to lure out the Werewolf prince so that they can kill him and have me take over_,' Kaoru pulled herself away from her parents roughly and moved to the window again, unable to stand their touch anymore. "Kaoru...what is wrong..." feeling her mother follow behind her, Kaoru clenched her fist angrily as she turned slightly letting her eyes lock with her mother's, "Nothing's wrong...I'm just a little taken aback by all this, my whole life I was a Vampire and a princess." Letting her gaze soften, Kaoru placed a hand upon her mother's shoulder, "I never knew until yesterday...I was almost mugged by three men and it ended up that my Vampire side took over. I killed those men and it actually felt good..." moving away Kaoru headed towards the hallway, leaving her parents behind her to think over what she had just told them.

Moving slowly Kaoru made her way back up the stairs and to her room door, looking inside she let her eyes memorize every little detail, '_after all, I'm never going to return here again...I'll miss this_.' Sighing deeply she walked inside and pulled a duffel bag out of her closet, placing it upon the bed as she walked about her room, picking up everything that she could take with her to her new home. It felt depressing, to have lived in this home, only to leave it'_...how_ _is this fair to anyone_.' Folding the clothing items in a nice bundle, Kaoru placed them inside her bag, next to it she set her alarm, a family photo, and a blanket that her foster mother had made for her. The blanket held sentimental value to her, it was the first thing she had ever received from anyone in her whole life and there was no way that she was going to forget it now, packing it securely Kaoru zipped the bag shut before she slung it over her shoulder.

Taking a long final glance about, Kaoru walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind her, stopping only to study the walls of the hallway in which she now stood. She had many fond memories of her childhood in which she ran about the house wildly as her foster parents chased her about, times were so different now, it was like everything that she had ever know and taken comfort in was now changed. Knowing that her real parents were waiting for her downstairs, Kaoru made her way down the steps and into the main hallway that lead to the door, she started down the hall at a slow pace.

From behind her she felt a familiar presence, stopping Kaoru turned her head to glance at whoever it was behind her, seeing her foster parents and sibling standing there watching her with great sorrow in their eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, Kaoru set her bag down upon the floor at her side and turned about to face them completely, flashing them a weak smile Kaoru made her way over to them. "We will miss you Kaoru," reaching out, her foster mother wrapped her arms about Kaoru's form pulling her close. "I will miss you as well, I promise I'll return to visit sometime soon, I have to go..." pulling away Kaoru smiled again as she turned her back to them. She then walked over to where her bag was and picked it up, her path set Kaoru continued down the hallway to where her parents were waiting.

They had come out into the hallway after she had disappeared like she did, seeing her father smile softly at her approach, Kaoru tried her best to keep her face solemn instead of angry and upset like the emotions that ragged around inside her. "It's time to go my daughter," he reached a hand towards Kaoru as he spoke and caused her to shiver angrily, "alright...I would like to though, if I could, I wish to tell my teacher that I'll be out of school now. That is, if that is alright with you?" Her father just smiled at her question as he turned about and made his way to the front door, "of course you can say good bye Kaoru, but still we had best be on our way quickly, there is so much that you have yet to learn. Well, let's go then," taking her mother's outstretched hand, Kaoru took one last glance back at her foster family and flashed them a weak smile as she slowly exited the house.

Moving down the steps of the porch, Kaoru had to keep herself from tipping clear over, directly in front of her was parked a large limo that was the biggest one that she had ever seen. Kaoru was frozen to the spot as she studied the sleek form of the car, '_man my parents weren't kidding when they said king and queen, shit man that's the biggest thing I've ever seen!_' She was too lost in her own thoughts when she was shaken slightly by the shoulder, giving her head a swift shake, Kaoru turned to look at her mother's smiling face. "Well..." her mother motioned to the limo and Kaoru took a deep breath as she slowly approached it, just as she was going to take the handle a small sized boy appeared and bowed as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you..." mumbling lightly, Kaoru slid inside going to the farthest side of the limo so that she could look outside if she wanted to, she felt the limo shake slightly as her parents piled in behind her. Kaoru just watched the wind blowing through the trees and the street lamps as they turned on, as she was about to direct her attention to something else she caught something flash by, from what she saw it had blood red hair and amber eyes. '_Kenshin, no it couldn't be, could it?_' Shaking that out of her head Kaoru turned to look at her parents as the door to the limo shut tightly, she could see the blurred figure of the boy who opened the door as he darted to the drivers side of the limo and got in.

The car started to move slightly as Kaoru took a deep breath and directed her gaze out the window again; she had no desire to look at her parents anymore than she had too. She watched in sudden surprise as the familiar houses and trees flashed by, she had recognized where they were headed, '_the University._' Turning to glance at her mother and father, Kaoru was surprised by what she saw, she could only watch what was going on. Her mother's beautiful face was damp with fresh stay tears as she buried her face into her husbands strong shoulders, Kaoru felt an odd wrenching feeling in her chest as she turned to look away, not wishing to see the broken woman, '_vampire_.' "K...Kaoru...I am so sorry, I never wanted to leave you, never. Oh I am so sorry!"

Kaoru's head whipped back to the woman as she heard the sorrow filled words the her mother had just spoken, she didn't know how to react, '_should I be sad, happy, angry, what?_' "M...Mother, please...don't cry. I understand why it was necessary to for you to leave me, I just..." Kaoru didn't know how to finish as she reached a hand over to the shaking form of her mother that sat huddled in her fathers arms. "I don't know how I should feel right now, I won't lie, I am mad as hell at you both. Still, I never think I could hate you, your actions were necessary and I am, I guess, in a way...happy." Kaoru tried to smile reassuringly towards her mother; but found she could only move the edges of her lips upward as the rest of her lips remained completely still in a silent scowl. Kaoru let out a small sigh of defeat as she looked away unable to really pick a point and focus upon.

Absent mindedly, Kaoru fingered the dagger she had received from Kenshin through the cloth of her back pocket, for some reason it made her feel, 'safer' feeling the touch of the cool metal against her fingers. Kaoru continued to stare out the window her thoughts drifting towards an aqward and mildly confusing redhead with eyes that made her feel weird underneath it's constant stare, Kaoru smiled mentally to her self as she remembered the tumble she had with him in her bedroom only that morning. '_I wonder, is he all right wherever he is right now, is he thinking about me?...What! I can't believe I just thought that, I barely even know him and his is a werewolf, my mind must be turning into mush, or else I'm crazy. Hmmm, yeah, that is a very good proposition, then again, why can I not stop thinking about Kenshin wherever he is? Yes, that's the real question that needs answering, I need to see him again and I don't even know why, I can just feel it_.'

Kaoru was too busy tied up in her thoughts that she didn't notice at first that the car had stopped and that the driver was struggling to get to the side door, Kaoru was only jeered her out of her thought's by the touch of her mother's porcelain fingers. Feeling her face turn an ashen white from being caught, Kaoru turned to see her mother staring at her worriedly while her father was outside and leaning against the side of the limo waiting patiently. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru let a gentle smile drift onto her lips, "Sorry about that mother, I was just lost in thought is all. Are you and father going to come inside with me as well?" Kaoru watched as her mother sat back and glanced outside at her father, "no, we wanted you to do this on your own." Nodding her head, Kaoru opened the door next to her and stepped out into the night, the wind whipped at her hair playfully as she started around the limo. "Shinomori!" Kaoru froze as she heard her father yell out that name, '_who is that_,' quickening her pace Kaoru made it around the limo completely and walked up to her father who was still leaning against the limo calmly.

"Father..." Kaoru started to speak when she sighted another man standing at his side, the man was tall just like her father but he had shorter, cropped hair and ice blue eyes that were staring directly back at Kaoru. Kaoru felt her body chill under that look as her confusion only grew, the man was just standing there and looking calmly at her but Kaoru felt like she had just been drenched in freezing water. "Kaoru, this is your personal bodyguard, he will be accompanying you when you are away from your mother and I. Now, I will let you go and say goodbye," Kaoru barely heard her father as he got back into the limo and left her just standing out there. Kaoru took another deep calming breath as she turned away from that man and started down the path towards the University entrance. Behind her she could hear the powerful steps of her '_bodyguard_' as she glanced absentmindedly at the tree where she had first met Kenshin's eyes. '_I should ask his name, he is after all going to be stuck with me, no matter how creepy he is_.'

"Ummm...would you tell me your name, please?" Kaoru didn't turn around as she spoke, not wanting to meet those emotionless eyes of his, for several moments an uncomfortable silence fell around Kaoru as she waited for the guy's answer. "Aoshi Shinomori, Milady." His answer was short and simple, Kaoru knew this but it unnerved her, "It's a pleasure, may I call you Aoshi instead of Shinomori like my father does?" There was another momentary silence but it was shorter than the first, "If you wish Milady," Kaoru resisted the urge to turn about and check the man if he had circuits like some kind of robot, another question floated into her mind and that thought was soon forgotten. "Are you a vampire like me Aoshi?"

"Yes Milady, I am nearing 400 this very year," Kaoru felt her jaw drop at that, the man '_vampire_' behind her was almost 400 years old, that was just way too damn creepy. Reaching the steps of the University Kaoru's thought's drifted back to that lavender eyed, red haired angel, '_how old is he, after all he is a werewolf and they are practically immortal like us vampire's, I wonder_.' She was brought out of her thoughts when Aoshi opened the door and waited patiently for her to enter. Smiling, Kaoru walked through uttering her thanks as she passed, taking a glance about the halls Kaoru felt like crying. Taking a deep breath instead, Kaoru started towards her classroom when she noticed the posters that littered the walls, '_those weren't here yesterday, I wonder_.' Walking up to one Kaoru scanned the information written on it, "winter fling, a formal dance for all students, free of charge. One week from this Friday, will be featuring live music, come and enjoy the party." Kaoru chuckled softly when she finished reading that, '_I'd_ _really love to attend, but will I be able to now that I am a princess? Probably not_.'

"Milady, are you all right?" feeling the cold, but reassuring touch of Aoshi's presence behind her, Kaoru turned from the poster and nodded her head affirmatively. She then proceeded down the hall examining and memorizing every inch as she went, the halls were as empty as a tomb, sighting the familiar wooden door of her classroom Kaoru slowed her steps. Taking steps that could be called '_baby_ _steps_' Kaoru finally reached the door, looking up at the teachers name and class plaque, Kaoru gripped the cool metal of the doorknob preparing for the many questioning glares she was about to receive. Turning the knob, Kaoru held the door until Aoshi placed his hand on it holding it open firmly for her, taking another deep breath Kaoru walked inside. '_When have I ever sighed and breathed this much, oh well, better just get it done and over with_.'

She moved down the steps as all the eyes in the room turned to focus upon her and Aoshi, flinching, Kaoru focused her eyes on her the teacher's back. He hadn't seen Kaoru enter and was busy writing the instructions for what to do after the students finished taking the test. '_The_ _test, I forgot, we were supposed to take it today. Heh, at least that's one good thing about this day; it's not anyday that I can skip out on a test like this. Then again, I will never be taking one like this ever again, why does that have to be so cool and sad at the same time?_' Continuing to ignore the glances from her fellow students, Kaoru finished walking down the steps towards the teacher's desk. "Professor Charles," Kaoru came to a stop next to her teacher as she spoke so that only he could hear what she had to say. "Hmmm? Oh, Miss. Kamiya, please grab a test and take your seat. Then you can begin the test and see how far you will get, just make sure to never be late again or I shall take it out on your grades. Oh, there's one last thing, I finished reviewing your work, it was very well done. Here is the disk, and you can place your homework here." The man held out a disk to Kaoru, after she took it he started to turn again when he noticed that Kaoru had yet to move.

"Professor, I'm not here to take the test. I wanted to tell you that I will no longer be attending class, I wanted to thank you personally for the great teaching that you have given me. So, good-bye," Kaoru stuffed the disk into her pocket and turned on her heel, she was about to start up the stairs where Aoshi stood waiting when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw that it was he teacher, "I am glad that you came to say good-bye, you have been one of the best students that I have had a privilege of teaching, I will miss your intellect. None the less, I hope that..." before he could finish Aoshi had appeared suddenly and was now crushing the Professor's wrist. "Aoshi, let him go, he was just saying good-bye." Placing a hand on his arm Kaoru dug her nails into his arm to get his attention, she shivered slightly when the ever-cool pair of ice blue eyes focused upon her. "Please, let go..." Aoshi didn't respond, he just simply released the man's hand and took a set back, "Thank you." Kaoru helped the man to his chair as Aoshi watched closely, "I am sorry Professor, is your hand alright?" "Y...yes, he just bruised it is all," nodding her head, Kaoru flashed one more smile at her teacher, turning about again she walked towards the stairs again. "Come on, I'm ready to go now." "Understood Milady," Aoshi waited for Kaoru to go first before he followed her, reaching the door Kaoru opened it and went back out into the hallway.

Kaoru felt slightly better now that she had said all of her good-bye's, she smiled softly as she looked at her feet, one hand touching the pendant about her neck. Reaching the doors that lead back outside, Aoshi opened one of the doors holding open for her again; Kaoru was about to step through when she heard labored breathing from behind her. Sighing Kaoru stopped, she turned around to glance at the approaching form of Shinji, he was breathing heavily as he came to a stop at her side and rested a hand against her shoulder. A split second later that same hand was pinned behind his back by none other than Aoshi, Kaoru shook her head as she leaned against the wall, glaring at Shinji and waiting for his explanation. Shinji was struggling in Aoshi's grip and failed to talk, so cursing under her breath, Kaoru motioned for Aoshi to let go. He obeyed and came to a stop close at her side, '_I_ _think I could get used to having my own personal bodyguard_.' Smiling silently to herself, Kaoru turned her attention back to Shinji, "what do you want Shinji, I am sort of in a hurry here."

Shinji took a deep breath as he stared at her, the hurt shining in his eyes. "Kaoru, where are you going?" Kaoru rolled her eyes as she snickered loudly, earning a confused look from Shinji. "I have something that I have to take care of, so I'm leaving, that's it. So if you wouldn't mind, I have to get going, let's go Aoshi." Kaoru started towards the doors again as Aoshi opened one again, stepping through; Kaoru wanted to strangle Shinji when she felt his presence following her. '_Doesn't that guy ever give up?_' Kaoru walked a little bit until she was a few feet away from the steps before she turned around to face Shinji again, "Alright, what do you want now and you better make it quick, I'm starting to loose my patience here." Folding her arms over her chest, Kaoru let her eyes glare coldly at Shinji, he viably gulped at her stare and started to fidget uncontrollably. "I s...saw, you...you killed them. All three," Kaoru felt her heart sink at his words, 'he saw me do that, oh crap, please tell me he doesn't know the truth, please!'

"You're a Vampire, aren't you?" Kaoru felt her lips twitch at his words, as she silently cursed herself. "What are you talking about Shinji, that...that's impossible and you know it." Kaoru started to walk away again, this time for a whole other reason, she only got a couple steps before Shinji had grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He had a hard look in his eyes and Kaoru knew at that moment that there was no point in lying to him, Kaoru sent Aoshi a look and he backed off, "alright, you caught me, I'm a Vampire. Are you happy now?" Kaoru clenched her fists, as she smelled the blood coming from a paper cut on Shinji's left index finger, she could feel herself drawn towards that smell as her fangs grew and her nails lengthened. "Kaoru," "Let go of me Shinji. Now." Shinji must have caught the hidden meaning behind her words as he quickly let go and took a step back. Seeing his slightly frightened expression made Kaoru want to attack him, but she held her ground as she held her desires in check as best she could. '_Is_ _this happening because my blood has now awakened, damn I want to rip his throat out, stop it, the hot sticky blood running down my throat, no I'm not going to attack him_.'

Aoshi must have sensed her inner turmoil because he came over to her side and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder, trying to help her calm down. Kaoru felt her blood starting to calm slightly at his touch, she was about to turn away and hurry to the limo before she ripped Shinji apart, when a crewel idea seeped into her mind. That thought made her blood sing with the chance to be crewel to another, wondering when she had become so evil, Kaoru turned her eyes to focus upon Shinji. A crewel smile flicked onto her face as she walked up to him, stopping just before their faces touched, "Shinji, I'm warning you, my intended wouldn't like other men touching me. So unless you wish either him or me to rip you to pieces, leave me the hell alone and keep your little nose out of my business." To add emphasis to her threat, Kaoru ran one of her nails against Shinji's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Leaning in, Kaoru ran her tongue over the wound, collecting the blood and then pulling back. Shinji started to shake in terror for a few seconds, before he turned around and ran back into the University, slamming the doors shut in his wake.

Kaoru started to chuckle lightly as she turned around and started walking towards the limo, when she was about half-way there, she felt a familiar set of eyes scan her form. Smiling brilliantly, Kaoru whipped about automatically and let her eyes focus upon the owner of those eyes, '_Kenshin_.' He was sitting in the same tree where she had seen him the first time, he smiled back at her when their eyes locked, Kaoru felt all her worry and doubts about everything wash away under his gentle stare. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black zip-up jacket, to Kaoru he looked damn sexy. Kaoru felt her feet moving on their own, leading her directly towards Kenshin, Kenshin had leapt out of the tree and was starting towards her as well when he stopped suddenly and pulled his lips back into a snarl. Frowning Kaoru saw him go completely rigid, as she tried to take another step, a hand appeared before her completely preventing Kaoru from getting any closer to Kenshin. Then it hit her, '_Aoshi_ _is here, he must have spotted Kenshin, please no, I have to stop Aoshi. I can't believe I forgot, Kenshin could be killed, please run Kenshin!_' Kaoru shot Kenshin a scared glance, trying to convey her warning through her eyes, just as Kenshin's eyes locked with her's again. Kaoru could swear that his eyes told her that he would come and see her soon, Kaoru watched as Kenshin flashed her another smile, this one more playful than before then he suddenly disappeared from sight. Kaoru blinked several times not believing what she had just seen; she was brought out of her reverie when the hand in front of her steered her towards the direction of the limo.

Kaoru let the hand lead her away as she thought of Kenshin's reaction, '_so that was him back at my house_.' Feeling the hand tighten, Kaoru glanced at her side to see Aoshi staring directly at her, "Milady, I would not relate with that man, he is very dangerous." Kaoru frowned at his words, '_Kenshin, dangerous? That is complete bullshit, oh...I forgot, my kind and his are enemies. No wonder Aoshi acted that way, he was only trying to protect me, since I am after all the princess_.' "I understand Aoshi, but still why is he so dangerous, he looked friendly to me," Kaoru let her voice turn girlie as she forced her face into a fake expression, hiding her true feelings. "He is your sworn enemy, just forget that he ever existed," Kaoru could have sworn that for a second there, something that looked like hate or anger flashed through Aoshi's eyes. '_So this guy does feel, I think I have to work on that_,' "Alight," Kaoru turned from him and hurried towards the limo, anxious to get away from Aoshi before he asked her any questions about Kenshin.

Reaching the limo, Kaoru smiled gently as that same little boy was holding the door open for her, Kaoru whispered her thanks as she slid into the limo. She glanced to her side to see that the door was still open, Aoshi had his hand on the door, preventing the boy from closing it. His eyes were focused upon Kaoru, "Shinomori, what is it?" Kaoru glanced to her side to look at her parents before returning her gaze to Aoshi's. "I apologize Milady, but before, you spoke of having an intended. I believed this to be something that their highnesses would like to know about." Kaoru felt her face turn pale at those words, she took a deep breath as she felt her parents eyes focus upon her. "What is he talking about Kaoru?" Kaoru immediately let her hand reach for Kenshin's dagger, feeling it's cool metal touch her finger's, Kaoru turned towards her parents with renewed confidence. "It is rather simple to explain. I met this guy the other day and I really like him allot, I was just using him as a weapon. It was the only way to get Shinji off of my back before my instincts took over and I killed him, I don't really have an intended, just a crush." Smiling childishly, Kaoru watched with great satisfaction and relief, as Aoshi and her parents believed her lie.

It was true that she did have a crush, but it was on Kenshin and there was no way in the seven hells that she would let them know that, she had already put Kenshin at risk tonight and she planed to never do it again. '_I wouldn't mind having him as my intended though, besides, no matter what Aoshi or they say, I could never hate Kenshin_.' "I see, I apologize for my intrusion." Aoshi then turned and disappeared like Kenshin had just moments before, '_I really have to ask them how they do that_.' Kaoru watched as the boy shut the door and moved around the side of the car again, across from her she could feel her parents looking at her and it was starting to get on her nerves. Kaoru glanced over and was surprised to see that her mother was smiling openly while her father looked as if he were going to break out laughing any moment now. "What?" Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kaoru turned to face her parents fully as the boy started the limo and switched the gears. "Nothing..." Kaoru's mother averted her eyes trying not to admit to the truth, Kaoru's father on the other hand started to laugh. "Just so you know, we want to meet this '_crush_' of yours, but that's not important right now. So instead, you have my permission to flirt with this guy as much as you want, as long as it's within reason." Kaoru felt her face turn slightly red as she glanced away to look out the window, "thanks dad," she watched as they pulled away from the University and began the trip to her new home.

Meanwhile, Kenshin watched as the limo pulled away, taking Kaoru with it. Leaping down from the tree he was just in, Kenshin strolled towards the path that Kaoru had just been standing on moments before. Stopping, Kenshin inhaled deeply, taking in all the last traces of Kaoru's lovely sent. A low rumbling purr rose in his throat as her sent filled his nostrils, '_damn, she smells good_.' Letting out a sigh, Kenshin turned around to face the person that he knew would show up sooner or latter. "Hello Shinomori," Kenshin tensed his claws instinctively as his eyes rested upon the form of Aoshi Shinomori, he was leaning against a nearby tree his features hidden as usual. He locked eyes with Kenshin as he pulled away from the tree and approached, coming to a stop a couple feet away from Kenshin's form, his eyes never once leaving Kenshin's. "Your Highness," Aoshi let one of his hands drift behind his back to touch one of the blades resting there, Kenshin watched this and grunted in annoyance. "There will be no need for that Shinomori, I am not here to fight and you know it." A glint of emotion rushed through Aoshi's eyes as he moved his hand back into place at his side, "then why are you here, I highly doubt it is just to enjoy the view."

"Very funny, I didn't know an undead bastard like you had a sence of humor, what a nice turn of events." Kenshin smirked as Aoshi's bottom lip twitched slightly at his words, "enough with the pleasantries, tell me why you are here." Kenshin's expression immediately changed to a gentle expression that made Kenshin seem as if he was dreaming, "I wished to see Kaoru," a split second latter a blade was resting directly next to Kenshin's face, touching his ear. "That's Princess to you, Prince." Pushing the blade away like it was a child's toy, Kenshin rubbed his neck lightly as he looked towards the trees, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "Whatever, my father sends a message, tell your King that he should enjoy his 'little vacation' with that daughter of his. For soon, she will be out of his reach and he will be made into my father's personal foot massager, while his wife becomes his sex toy. There, I believe those were his exact words." Kenshin turned back to Aoshi, his expression suddenly serious, "I'll promise you this though, no matter what your King or my father attempt to do, neither her highness or I shall come to any harm. That I swear."

With that said Kenshin disappeared, leaving Aoshi to ponder his last words. Kenshin used his god-like speed to return to his home to report that he had completed the mission his father had sent him on, reaching the courtyard of the castle, Kenshin slew to a walk his hand touching his side. The wound his father had given him that day had yet to heal completely, '_damn_ _bastard_,' he cursed under his breath as he made his way across the courtyard. He was glad that he had been able to see Kaoru before she left to become the princess, '_she was utterly beautiful tonight, I have got to find some way into that castle to see her, at least before we become official enemies. I don't want her to hate me, I have to tell her who I am before we meet, no matter how much I don't want to_.' Kenshin stopped walking as he let out a sigh, '_five, four, three, two, one_.' "Kenshin!" readying himself, Kenshin smiled as he turned around only to be tackled to the ground roughly. "Kenshin, I am so glad your back, what did father send you to do this time? Did you get to see the Vampire Princess? Is she pretty? What about her bodyguard? Come on Kenshin, answer me!" Kenshin laughed as he pulled himself into a sitting position, balancing his weight with that of his, second to the youngest, sister Misao. "Calm down Misao, I can't answer all those questions at once." Kenshin smiled as he pulled himself to his feet, shifting his sister around so that she was hanging off his back. Sure that he had her well supported, Kenshin started towards the gardens that were along the left side of the castle, '_father is just going to have to wait_.'

"Kenshin...answer me...come on..." chuckling at his sisters plea, Kenshin let go of her and let her land on her feet on the ground. "Alright, as long as you show me how much you have improved on your kunai throwing, deal?" Misao's face lit up at his words; she nodded her head violently as she began jumping in circles around Kenshin, "Deal!" "Well, for the first question, father wanted me to give a message to the Vampire in charge of guarding Kao...I mean, the Princess." "Stop the formalities, I know you too well for that, I promise I won't tell if you call the Princess Kaoru." Misao turned serious as she placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder comfortingly, Kenshin smiled as they entered the gardens, picking an off-white rose he handed it to Misao. "Okay, just as long as it's our secret." Misao nodded her head as she took the rose and smelled it. "Where was I?" Kenshin tilted his head as he sat down on a stone bench; Misao danced around in front of him as he watched, "Is she pretty?" Kenshin's smile widened dramatically as his eyes got a faraway look to them, "Kaoru is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I am afraid to even touch her for fear that she will shatter. Then there's her sent, oh god, I could die happy if that sent was filling the air about me. She is perfec...mrph!" Kenshin felt Misao's hands covering his mouth as he came out of his little dream state, her face was bright red and her eyes were flashing in annoyance.

"Alright, I get it, she's perfect in every way. Now on with the answers." Kenshin felt his face turn bright red, '_I can't believe I was ranting like that, I barely know Kaoru and I am completely infatuated with her_.' "Sorry, if I do that again, you have my permission to slap me." "You can count on that mister, now answer the rest of my questions already!" A flash of anger rose in her emerald orbs, Kenshin simply nodded his head, "Okay, her bodyguard...well, his name is Aoshi Shinomori, he is as cold as they come and has no emotions what so ever. Now, it's your turn, show me what you got." Misao shot him an annoyed look as she placed the rose on the bench next to Kenshin, walking over to the side of the castle walls; she pressed one of the bricks. The wall rumbled slightly as the bricks moved to reveal a target, there were several nicks here and there on it, Misao then pulled a cord on the dress that she was wearing. With that pull the entire dress fell off, revealing underneath a black vest with sleeves and a pair of skin tight shorts, on the sides were several pouches. She pulled five knife-like objects called kunai from the pouches and came to sit next to Kenshin, "Watch this." Misao closed her eyes and threw one of the kunai's; it hit the target perfectly. Turning to where her back was to the target, she threw another over her shoulder, it landed right next to the first one. She then took the last three and went all out, leaping up suddenly she threw one, then she rolled throwing another. Landing from the roll, she went into a cartwheel and tossed the last one.

Looking at the target Misao had formed a perfect plus sign, Kenshin clapped at her performance as she bowed, she then went over to collect her kunai and dress. "That was very good Misao, but now I have to go and see father, so I will see you latter okay?" Misao frowned and rushed over leaping into a hug, "alright, I'll tell Megumi to come and fix your dressing, I can smell your blood from here." Kenshin flinched, '_my wounds have opened again, damn it, Megumi's going to tell me to stay in bed, I can just see it_.' Gritting his teeth, Kenshin pulled out of the hug, "fine, why I have sister's like you still puzzles me." Misao smacked Kenshin's arm as she stuck her tongue out and ran off, '_she_ _must be taking the rear entrance again_.' Taking a deep breath, Kenshin made his way back to the courtyard and up the steps, entering the castle he found his father and brother pacing about apparently waiting for him.

"Father, brother, I have delivered the message just as you ordered me to." They stopped at his words and turned to look at him, "good, just don't take so long next time. So, who have they picked to be her bodyguards?" Kenshin steeled himself for what he knew was sure to come, approaching he knelt before his father as he spoke. "She has one thus far, Aoshi Shinomori, for the second I shall find out soon enough." "WHAT!" Kenshin gritted his teeth as his father buried his foot in Kenshin's side, right above the wound. "Damn it Kenshin, I sent you to get both names not one, can't you even get that right?" Kenshin winced as his father kicked him again, this time right on the wound, choking, Kenshin hacked up blood as it streamed out of his mouth and onto the floor. "I..._hack_...apologize, but..._hack_...I was seen..." "Shut up, I don't want your pathetic excuses, clean up this mess and attempt again. Is that understood?" Kenshin pulled himself onto his knees as he removed his jacket and sopped up his blood, "Understood."

Kenshin then watched as his father placed an arm about Shishio's shoulder's and walked off in the direction of his study, Kenshin finished cleaning up the blood and wiped his mouth off as he struggled to his feet. Clutching his side, Kenshin reached the stairs, he gripped the railing as he started up the stairs only to loose his balance and fall backwards. Kenshin braced himself for the impact but it never came, feeling an arm wrap about his back, Kenshin glanced at his side and felt relieved to see the determined face of Megumi, the eldest of his sisters. "Looks like he beat you pretty badly this time Kenshin," Kenshin tried to smile but it only came out a grimace as she helped him up the stairs and led him to his room. Setting him down on his bed, Megumi pulled out a bag of antibiotics, "alright, strip!" Kenshin was able to growl weakly as he pulled his blood stained shirt off and tossed it to the floor, "pants too," Kenshin just sat there his scowl deepening, this was the part he hated about having Megumi treat his wounds.

"Either you remove them or I will and we both know what happened when I tried that one." Megumi placed a hand on her hip as she waited, grumbling under his breath, Kenshin did as she said and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor he adjusted his boxers before he laid down on the bed facing the wall. "That's better, now let's see," Kenshin winced as he felt Megumi touch his side, running her cool fingers over his wounds. "Well, you have managed to rip three of the five wounds open again, all I can do for you right now is clean them. Other than that, you are to remain in bed until tomorrow evening, your wounds should be healed in time to head over to the Vampire Kings castle." Kenshin only grunted, '_I knew it, too bad Megumi, I have a date with the Princess and there is no way in hell I'm going to back out_.' Megumi slapped a swore spot on his side causing Kenshin to yelp out at the sudden addition of searing pain. "Quit being such a baby, now I'll bring up your dinner, remain in bed." Megumi placed patches on the wounds and turned to leave, Kenshin could hear her stop in midstride, '_she must have forgotten something_.'

"I forgot, Misao and Tsubame wanted to know if they could come up and eat with you, I might too. After all, you have been gone a long time lately and we all have missed you...scratch that, Misao, Tsubame, mother, and I are the only one's who have missed you. Anyway, what's your verdict?" Kenshin chuckled, '_I was right_,' "let me get dressed first, unless you three want to eat with a half-naked man." Megumi started to laugh, "why not and while we're at it, us girls could come parading about in our underwear. Of course you need to be dressed, oh...did you want me to ask mother to join us?" Kenshin rolled onto his back wincing slightly as he adjusted, "I'd like that, I wanted to talk to her anyway." "Let me guess, you wanted to ask her about what you are going to wear when we go to the Vampire castle," Kenshin turned his head to look at her and got a change of clothes in the face. '_She must have grabbed some for me_,' "Yes and no, it mostly has to deal with the...Kaoru." Megumi's eyes widened, "I see, okay. Get those on lover boy and I'll be back before you know it."

Watching as Megumi disappeared, Kenshin pulled himself up into a sitting position, "well, my secret is out, at least I can trust them." Sighing, Kenshin pulled on the shirt and then messed with the pants, finishing, he closed his eyes for a moment. Before him appeared an image of Kaoru, she was wearing a training outfit and sweating. In her hands she held a katana and he watched as she went through all of the practice swings, her hair was slightly ratted and wind beaten, while her eyes held a soft fire of determination. She looked utterly breathtaking, but then one detail caught his attention, she had protruding belly. Kenshin smiled at that, he could see himself walking over to her and hugging her close, running his hands over her stomach. Her smiling back at him and melting into the embrace, Kenshin sighed at that thought, '_she looked utterly beautiful before, but it's strange, she looks even more beautiful pregnant. That would be complete bliss..._' hearing the door open, Kenshin opened his eyes reluctantly, a gentle smile appeared on his lips as he watched his mother and sisters enter the room carrying their dinner with them. '_There's_ _only one thing missing, Kaoru, I wonder what she is doing right now?_'

At that moment, Kaoru was staring out the windows of the limo thinking the exact same thing; the limo shook as they pulled in to their destination. Kaoru's face went pale as she stared up at the massive figure of her parent's home, '_I_ _know we are royalty, but a castle was the last thing I expected_.' "Kaoru, before we enter and introduce you to the household staff, your mother and I have something to tell you." Kaoru forced herself to look at her father as he spoke; she was surprised to see that both of her parents suddenly looked uncomfortable. Kaoru waited for him to continue but he remained silent, "please continue," her father sighed as he leaned forward to look Kaoru in the eye. "Tomorrow night, the entire royal Werewolf family is going to arrive, they will be spending the better part of a month here. Possibly more depending on how things go," Kaoru wanted to burst out laughing at that, '_no duh, I'm coming back into the picture, of course they want to be here. It gives them a better chance at killing me, what else is new_.' "So, for the sake of your protection, we have assigned another bodyguard for you." Kaoru nodded her head, looking back outside, Kaoru could see that there was a tall man walking towards them. "Is that him?" Kaoru pointed, "yes, well, let's get out and get this show on the road then."

Kaoru watched as her parents got out of the limo and soon followed, the little boy was holding the door for her again as she stretched her limbs, Kaoru then turned to grab her bag from inside when the little boy stopped her. "Please Milady, I will get it for you," Kaoru smiled and nodded her head as she watched, getting the first good look of the boy all night. He was small and had spiky black hair that had been smoothed down except for a tuft in couple places, his eyes were a chocolate brown color and he seemed really nimble on his feet. When the boy pulled back out of the limo holding her bag, Kaoru smiled and bent down taking the bag from him, "but Milady..." "It's alright, so, what's your name kid?" Kaoru tilted her head as she waited for his answer. "Ya...Yahiko Myojin, Milady," Kaoru snickered as she stood up, "stop with all that '_Milady_' stuff, it's just Kaoru, it's a pleasure Yahiko." She took his hand and shook it lightly as she shut the door to the limo herself, "let's go Yahiko," Kaoru motioned towards the direction her parents had taken and Yahiko looked at her like she was a madman.

"You heard her shrimp, move it!" Kaoru snapped her head around to find the source of the voice and nearly fell over when she came face to face with the man she had seen walking over earlier. Kaoru was about to hit the ground when a strong arm caught her, looking at her sides, she saw that it was neither Yahiko or the new guy. "Milady, you can let go now," recognizing the voice, Kaoru let go immediately. "Hey Aoshi, no groping the Princess, you know that." Kaoru snapped her head again towards the new guy her jaw dropped, '_what did he just say, with that Ice-block, hell no!_' "Sagara, don't push the line," Aoshi walked on past and stopped a few feet away his eyes scanning everything around him while he waited. "I see Ice-man hasn't changed, even after 150 years," glancing at her side, Kaoru got a good look at the new comer. He was tall, just like Aoshi, but he was different. He had spiky dark brown hair, a carefree grin on his face, and his eyes were a deep caramel color. Kaoru smiled as she watched the new guy rough up Yahiko's hair, "Sir, may I ask your name?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the guy as she waited for a response, "oh, sorry 'bout that, the names Sanosuke Sagara pleasure to meet yah Princess!"

He reached out a hand to her while flashing a huge smile, Kaoru smiled back as she took his hand, "just Kaoru, Sanosuke." "If it's going to be first name basis for us then make it Sano, alright missy?" Kaoru's eyes widened at that, '_missy?_' Before she had a chance to respond, Sano snatched the bag off her shoulder and shoved her and Yahiko forward towards the castle. Kaoru was surprised by his friendly nature, he was the exact opposite of Aoshi, Kaoru shook her head once and then continued forward without Sano's help. Her parents were waiting at the top of the stairs for her to arrive, reaching them, she found then smiling. "I see that you have already made a couple friends. Are you ready to go inside now Kaoru?" Kaoru smiled and nodded her head as she followed closely after them, behind her she could hear Sano and Yahiko arguing while Aoshi remained as silent as the grave. There were people lined on both sides of her as she walked behind her parents, every step she took though two of the people bowed, this continued until Kaoru was standing in the center of the castle's main lobby. Kaoru was overwhelmed to say the least, the place was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, she began scanning the walls and studying the stairs committing everything to memory.

Kaoru was so involved in this that her father had to shake her lightly to get her attention, "Kaoru, your mother and I are going to retire for the night. We'd like to know if you wanted to have something to drink before we have Sagara lead you to your room." Kaoru nodded her head unable to find her voice because of the magnitude of her new home; her mother caught her drift though and sent Yahiko to get her meal. "Well, good-night then Kaoru, tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day so I hope you get enough rest," Kaoru smiled as she hugged her parents, '_this might not be as bad as I thought_.' "Your mother is right, we already had some clothes made for you, so you should find your night clothes waiting on your bed for you. Good-night." Kissing Kaoru once on the forehead, her father took his wife's hand and they walked off towards their bedroom, leaving Kaoru alone with Aoshi and Sano. "Come on missy, your room is upstairs," Kaoru nodded her head and followed as Sano started up the stairs.

They walked for a few minutes as Kaoru studied the brilliant hallway they were in, the castle had that old Victorian style about it and it only made Kaoru seem more at home here. Suddenly Sano stopped, causing Kaoru to run into him, he only chuckled as he opened the door at his side, "this is your room little missy." "Thank you Sano," moving past Sano, Kaoru walked into her new room and was automatically awestruck. The room was large, it had a walk in dressing room on her left and a bathroom on her right, further into the room was the bed, it was definitely king size. The main headboard of the bed was rested against the left wall, straight across from the bed was a desk that had a beautifully designed chair, the desk itself had two drawers and was made from the most beautiful red wood that Kaoru had ever seen. Then there was the back wall, except it wasn't a back wall; there were large glass sliding doors and a balcony beyond it. On both sides of the doors there were hanging drapes made out of a deep midnight blue color. Moving into the room, Kaoru made her way over to the bed and ran her hand along the material of the coverlet, it felt like silk or a creamy type of butter in a way.

Kaoru sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a deep sigh, glancing over at the door she saw that Sano was still standing there, leaning on the door frame, while Aoshi was leaning against the wall in the hallway. "Go ahead and come in you two," Kaoru then got to her feet and moved towards the bathroom her curiosity overflowing, the door was only slightly open as she reached it. Grabbing the knob she pulled it open all the way, she let out a gasp as her eyes doubled to twice their size. The bathroom was elegantly furnished, it had a large sink to her left and a linen closet to her right, in front of her was not only a shower, complete with sliding glass doors, but a bathtub large enough to fit three people in it. Next to the linen closet was a full sized mirror, the floor was carpeted with a moisture absorbent material, and lastly next to the sink was the toilet and a mini dresser like thing. It was see through, but had four drawers in it, and all the drawers were already filled. As Kaoru turned to leave she noticed the dirty clothes basket and even it was beautiful.

Kaoru moved back into her room and smiled when she found Sano sitting on the chair and Aoshi by the sliding glass doors, moving forward, Kaoru noticed the clothes that sat on her bed. They were pajamas, unfolding them Kaoru was surprised to see that they were a deep red and made out of silk-like material as well. There was a button-up top with long sleeves and a pair of pajama pants with a drawstring. "Be right back guys," Kaoru scooped up the pajamas and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and turning on the light, Kaoru set the pajamas on top of the toilet seat. Removing the dagger from her backpocket, Kaoru then proceeded to strip out of her shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, tossing them into the basket behind her. Picking up the pajama button up Kaoru was surprised to see a bra and pair of panties come rolling out of it, placing it back down Kaoru picked up the bra and panties. They were soft and silky like everything else, Kaoru removed her bra and panties, letting them fall to the floor forgotten as she pulled on the newer pair. Then she pulled on the drawstring pants and buttoned up the shirt, moving towards the door Kaoru pulled it open and walked out into her room.

Yahiko was coming in the door as Kaoru pulled her hairtye out, letting her hair fall about her shoulders, he came over and handed Kaoru a mug with a straw sticking out of it. Kaoru's eyebrow rose as she took it from him, "thanks..." confused, Kaoru took a sip and understood, 'the mug is filled with blood, hmmm, that was pretty thoughtful of them.' "So, tell me something, both you and Yahiko are Vampires, correct?" Kaoru walked over and sat on her bed glancing at Sano, "Yup!" Sano's smile increased five fold as he got up and walked towards the door, "well, we had better let you rest, tomorrow we can show you around the place. Night missy!" Sano then strolled out of the room dragging a kicking Yahiko with him, Kaoru smiled as she watched them leave, then Aoshi walked past and came to a stop right before he shut the door. "Milady, may I have the permission to voice an idea I have?" Kaoru rose an eyebrow as she nodded her head in approval, "I believe that the Prince of the Werewolves has plans for you, he seemed very fond of you when we spoke earlier, I am giving you a warning, he will probably try something while he is here. Please don't believe anything he says or does, there has never been a trustworthy Werewolf in existence, good-night Milady." With that said Aoshi turned and shut the door behind him leaving Kaoru to think over what he said.

Lying back on her bed, Kaoru noticed that there was a canopy over the bed, for several moments Kaoru sipped on her drink as she stared at the canopy above her. '_I understand that he's trying to help me, but I can handle the Werewolf Prince, besides I have Kenshin on my side. Aoshi is wrong, the reason Werewolves seem untrustworthy is because of being outcasts, no one will even give them the time of day. Not me, I'm not that mean, and neither is Kenshin. He is one of the most gentle and kind men I have ever met, there is no way that I will turn my back on him, he wouldn't do that to me_.' "Ahhhh, I can't sleep, this place is so new and so big. I just want to explore, ah heck, hell with it, I'm going to go snoop around." Sitting up, Kaoru set the mug on the dresser and tip toed to the door, opening it a crack she looked around in the hallway. '_Good, the coast it clear_,' darting out of her room Kaoru made her way down the hallway, reaching the stairs she started down them. Reaching the foot of the stairs, Kaoru tip toed in the direction her parents walked in earlier, '_their bedroom is probably over here_.' Reaching a main support pillar Kaoru moved around it and was about to move forward when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Whipping about Kaoru squinted her eyes, "Kaoru, it's only me, I see that you were curious about the castle. I was too when I first came here," Kaoru's felt like hitting herself when she realized that the person she had run into was her mother.

"Mother, what are you doing up, I thought that you and father had gone to bed." Stepping closer, Kaoru could make out her mother's form in the darkness, but her mother was holding something large, long, and rectangular. "Your father fell asleep quickly, but I didn't, that was when the messenger came. The Prince of the Werewolves has volunteered to teach you how to sword fight, no matter how much I didn't want to agree I had too. So I was going to bring this to you, but it seems that you have just come to me. Here, take it," Kaoru took the object from her mother and was surprised to find that it was a marble box. Looking up at her mother Kaoru tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, "this will be the katana with which you fight, it was a gift that we were going to give to you after the Werewolves joined us, but I thought that this would better timing. Now I must return before your father wakes up, one last thing, remember to always carry a weapon with you, you never know when it might come in handy." Feeling her mother kiss her upon the cheek, Kaoru watched as her mother disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kaoru alone.

Kaoru looked after her mother for a few moments before she walked out into the little light in the room, getting to her knees, Kaoru pulled the latches on the sides of the box. Pulling it open, Kaoru was surprised to find a crimson velvet interior to the box, removing a silk coverlet, Kaoru gasped when she set her eyes upon the sheath and hilt of the katana. The hilt was pure silver but was wrapped with a crimson stained cord preventing Kaoru's skin from actually touching the silver. Running her eyes down the sheath, Kaoru was completely fascinated. Touching the hard leather of the sheath, Kaoru wrapped her hand about it as she drew it slowly down the blade, removing the sheath with care. The blade itself was something to behold, it shone in the little light like a star in the sky, it was almost as if the blade was radiating in the darkness. Where the fingerguard met the blade, there were two dragons, curling onto the blade itself. The blade looked like it was silver but Kaoru wasn't sure, taking a chance, Kaoru placed one finger on the blade only to pull it back from the pain that seared through it.

'_So the blade is silver, and this rope must prevent my skin from making contact with the blade, that is complete genius_.' Slipping the blade back into it's sheath, Kaoru set it back down into the case, after drawing the coverlet, she then proceeded to snap the latches closed. Kaoru then pulled the case into her arms as she started towards the stairs, '_that's_ _enough exploration for one night, I had best get at least a little rest_.' Just as she reached the stairs, a hand shot out of the dark and covered her mouth pulling her into the shadows, the marble box falling to the floor with a dull thud.

* * *

A/N- There you have it! And yes that's a cliffy! I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long to up-date this time. I hope you liked this enough to review, I'd like to know if this was okay for you, or too fast pased, too slow, what? Just drop a line, and thanks to those who have reviewed my story thus far. I dedicate this chapter to them! Well, see yah next time! 


	5. Promising Relationship

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the long wait! Hope this makes up for it...also, it may be shorter than the other's but it would have been too long if I didn't cut if off where I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Promising Relationship

Kaoru thrashed violently as she tried to pull out of this persons grip, then she felt something soft coiling about her leg, turning her head as much as she could Kaoru was surprised to see Kenshin. Kaoru let a smile snake it's way onto her lips, making her feel better, relaxing her coiled muscles she went limp, letting him hold her in his arms. He slowly released her mouth and let go, taking a step away from her; Kaoru spun about to face him a smile plastered to her face. "Hello, your highness," smiling, Kenshin bowed lightly.

He had been surprised at how easily he had gotten into the castle, but more surprised to find Kaoru out and about during the day. Kenshin felt his tail twitch slightly as he took a step closer to Kaoru, his side still felt a little stiff from his father's thrashing, but he hid it as best he could, '_I don't want Kaoru to worry about me_.' Kaoru tilted her head at Kenshin's approach, '_I wonder what he's doing here..._' "Kenshin...why are you here, you know they'll kill you if you get caught," she tried to sound serious but with the look he was giving her, Kaoru found keeping a straight face to be impossible.

"I find that very unlikely, I was able to slip inside the castle easily enough. Besides, nothing or no one can ever keep me from seeing you." Kaoru felt her cheeks heat under his constant gaze and his reply didn't help matters much. Clearing her throat, Kaoru moved out of the shadows, picking up the box, which held her katana she turned to meet Kenshin's questioning stare. "You knew, that whole time that you were with me, you knew I was a princess. But, why didn't you just tell me?" Kenshin smirked as he pulled his hands behind his back, shrugging he avoided Kaoru's questioning glare, "you probably wouldn't have believed me, even if I did tell you."

Kaoru's lips thinned as she slowly sat down on the bottom most stair, patting the spot next to her as she glanced up at the now pacing Kenshin. Kenshin raised an eyebrow in confusion at her offer still weary, '_but I can't pass up a moment like this..._' nodding his head, Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru careful to mind his tail. Kaoru suppressed a smile as she looked away from Kenshin, her eyes focusing on the dark that still lurked inside the castle.

"I had something I was meaning to talk with you about," Kenshin automatically focused all his attention upon Kaoru when he heard the light strain to her otherwise angelic voice, '_what's_ _wrong, I'd thought that she would be happy to see me_.' Kenshin could feel the air turn cold about them as he studied her solemn features, '_something is really bothering her_.' "Kaoru, are you alright?"

Kaoru flashed him a weak smile as she let out a long and painfully depressed sigh, "I'm not sure, this is all still too much for me to take in. After all, this time yesterday, I was in my human home sleeping soundly; I was content...to a point with my life. Next thing I know, I'm being mugged and end up killing three full-grown men, in cold blood. Then you show up and make it all that more worse, I find out I am a Vampire and a princess. Not many can say that they had their very life and everything in it, explode in front of your very eyes, yet I was destined to be one of those few." Kaoru turned her head to lock her eyes with those of Kenshin, "I know that I can do nothing to change the future that has been set for me, and I'm not very happy about it either. Yet, my meeting you and our becoming friends...I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Kenshin felt a soft fluttering in his chest as he unconsciously reached a shaky clawed hand towards the side of Kaoru's cheek; '_she is so beautiful_.' Just as he was about to make contact with Kaoru's skin, she bolted to her feet and gripped Kenshin's still outstretched hand roughly, she had a look of panic in her eyes. Closing his eyes, Kenshin took a whiff of the air about him and realization hit him ten-fold, '_damn, how could I have not sensed their approach_.' Cursing silently to himself, Kenshin narrowed his eyes and ran them about him and Kaoru's position, studying every movement, sound, heartbeat, and shadow.

He then felt Kaoru tug at his arm, half- dragging, half-leading him up the stairs. Kenshin didn't even dare to struggle, in a way he liked being lead about by Kaoru. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kaoru rushed across the floors and to the nearest shadow, hiding in it as she pulled him down the hall after her. They moved slowly through the shadows until they were across from a slightly ajar door, Kaoru pushed him inside quickly, then whipped about and locked the door. Leaning against the door Kaoru let out a long shaky breath, Kenshin just watched her as he examined her silky blood red pajamas. They fit her every curve and made her that much more attractive at least to him, he felt a strange prickling sensation run through his tail as his eyes focused upon Kaoru's neck, her porcelain skin seemed almost to glow.

He was moving closer to her when she burried her face in his chest, worried he wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong Kaoru?" Her voice was weak and shaky when she replied, "the sun...I need you to close the blinds, please Kenshin." Glancing behind him Kenshin saw that the sun had indeed risen, looking down at Kaoru he started to back up pulling Kaoru with him towards the bed. When he reached it he bent down and had her sit on the floor behind the bed and out of the light, moving quickly he released her and made his way over to the sliding glass doors, grabbing the edges of the curtains he pulled them closed.

He then went straight to Kaoru's side and helped her to her feet; she swayed slightly but balanced out as she smiled her thanks towards him. Helping her sit down upon the bed, Kenshin watched as Kaoru's chest rose and fell suddenly captured by this movement. Kaoru diverted her eyes from the look Kenshin was suddenly giving her; it made her feel strange and slightly uncomfortable. Deciding to get her mind off the subject, Kaoru started a conversation. "Ke...Kenshin, umm, you still haven't told me why you are here, not to mention how you got in."

"Hmmm...Oh, umm...I had my reasons for coming. If that bodyguard of yours wasn't in the way I would have come over and said hello while you were at the University. Sorry if I scared you, it's just, I don't like it when other's touch something that's mi..." Kenshin felt his eyes widen as he caught himself, '_crap, I almost told her. I need to be more careful_.' Kaoru had been watching the gentle thumping of Kenshin's tail and had failed to catch his little slip-up. After a moment of silence, Kaoru turned her eyes towards Kenshin's face, he in turn looked away quickly. Getting to his feet he moved about the room pretending to be studying his surroundings, "umm...so, how are you handling being a princess?"

Kenshin immediately cursed himself for saying that, but to his surprise he heard Kaoru laughing softly. He stood still as he glanced over at her, she was looking at the floor her eyes filled with contempt and anger. "I can get used to it, but I don't think I will ever be able to forgive my parents for abandoning me like that. They had time when they could have sent a letter, a picture, anything. But they failed to do anything of the sort, some parents they are." Kenshin nodded his head and continued glancing about her room, sighting the slightly open bathroom door; Kenshin made his way over to it.

Kaoru noticed this and watched him as he walked over to her bathroom, '_what is he doing?_' Kenshin glanced inside and felt his body go rigid, his eyes focused on the two pieces of discarded clothing that Kaoru had left in the bathroom, her bra and panties. His face felt hot suddenly as thoughts of Kaoru and him in an intimate embrace flooded his mind, Kaoru would be without those particular pieces of course. While he was off in another world, Kaoru watched him curiously, when he went rigid his tail was wagging happily at his back. Curious, Kaoru got to her feet and made her way over to Kenshin's side, reaching out a hand she lightly brushed his shoulder to get his attention.

Before she could react, Kenshin whipped about and encircled her with his arms, pulling her against his chest as he burried his face in her neck. Kaoru was practically frozen at his sudden movements, the whole while Kenshin was breathing in Kaoru's scent, a goofy smile appearing on his lips. '_God_ _this woman, how can she effect me like this?_' Kaoru struggled slightly when she felt Kenshin's hot breath brush her neck, it was causing funny feelings to stir in her stomach.

"Kenshin...umm...can you let go..." Kaoru felt her face turn a brighter shade of red as she tried to pull away again. '_His_ _chest is so firm...no, bad, bad Kaoru...oh kami...please let go of me before I loose my wits_.' Kenshin grinned inwardly at the reaction he got from Kaoru's slightly shaking form, '_so, it seems that she is effected by me as well, that's nice to know_.' Moving slowly, Kenshin backed away from Kaoru and walked over to her bedpost and leaned nonchalantly against it. Kaoru was dumbfounded, her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at Kenshin, he was acting like nothing had happened at all.

Kaoru moved over towards him, trying to get him to at least look at her. When he shifted slightly away from her, Kaoru knew that it was hopeless to try. Moving next to her bed, she fell back onto it, a deep sigh coming from her slightly opened lips. "So...what is your family like? I mean, other than them wanting to kill me." Kenshin chuckled dryly at her question, it was a sore spot for him, at least where his father and brother were concerned. "Well, who do you want to know about first?" Shifting again, Kenshin now had a good view of the room and a nice side view of Kaoru. Her shirt was slightly raised, showing part of her stomach; this made Kenshin blush and he looked away quickly.

"Alright, let's start with your brother." Kenshin gritted his teeth, "fine, he is a master of torture. He even considers it a hobby to capture, rape, and lastly torture his victims to death. The last vampire he caught," Kenshin shivered, "lasted ten years before finally dying. He's purely evil and enjoys every second of it." Kaoru's eyes were large and she couldn't help but grip the sheets in slight fear. "He sounds like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley." That brought another chuckle from Kenshin, he glanced down to lock eyes with Kaoru for a moment, it was like his eyes were saying, '_you_ _better believe it._'

"What about your dad, he can't be that bad, can he?" Kenshin dug his nails into the bedpost at that. "You are wrong Kaoru. My father is a complete bastard, he and Shishio are like two peas in a pod, it just makes me sick. Ever since that day I defied him and saved my mother, he has always treated me like I was the scum under his feet. I am nothing but a mere coward to him and that only spurs him on when he..." Kenshin couldn't continue, it was too painful, '_I don't want Kaoru's pity_.' Kaoru saw this and wouldn't let him get away, '_oh_ _no you don't_.' She crawled over and pulled him onto the bed, unsuspecting and a look of confusion marring his brow. "Tell me Kenshin, you can't trust me, I promise that I won't tell a soul. Besides, it might help if you told someone other than family about it. We are friends aren't we?"

Kenshin nodded his head sadly, '_how did I ever get into this mess in the first place? Oh well, better tell her. She won't let it go other wise_.' "My father likes to punish me when I fail him. When I brought my mother back, that is when it started. I did tell you a little about it before, but I didn't want you to hear the details about it." Kaoru sighed dejectedly and laid back at his side, "all children get punished at least once by their parents, it's only natural." "That may be true, but my father is different. He beats me when he punishes me...for example...the day I went home and told him I had failed killing you. He pierced my side, causing me to loose a lot of blood. He is a ruthless man and I hate him." Kaoru stared at Kenshin's face in disbelief, Kenshin's voice had taken on an ominous tone and had really scared her.

Kaoru's fear was so strong, Kenshin could smell it in the air, turning his head he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. '_I_ _scared her...damn it!_' "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to frighten you. That is just a really sore subject for me, do you mind if we talk about something else?" '_Please say yes, I don't think I can bare telling you about my true lineage, at least not yet, just let me enjoy your company a little longer like this_.' Kaoru only nodded her head and glanced away, not wanting Kenshin to see her face. Noticing her reaction, Kenshin sighed defeatedly and looked the other way. "Ummm, so...who are the bodyguards you have now?" Kaoru felt a smile creep onto her lips as she grabbed one of the pillows nearest to her. Pulling it flush against her chest, she curled, bringing her feet up.

"Well there's Aoshi, he's the guy you met at the University. He's really cold and doesn't show his emotions much, at least from what I know of him. Then there's Sanosuke, I call him Sano. He's a real goof ball. I think he's stronger than he lets on though, that's what I like about him. Oh, there's also this kid. He is our driver; at least I think he was. He's a pretty cool kid, his names Yahiko." Kaoru flinched a little when she felt Kenshin's claws run along the side of her pj top. "Did you know red looks good on you?" Kaoru could feel her face heat as an all too clear blush appeared. "Th...thanks...Ke...Kenshin." was all she could think to say.

Kenshin could only laugh as he continued to run his fingers along her top, it felt silky between them. His thoughts started to drift; the red of Kaoru's top reminded him of what the vampires his brother took care of looked like. Kenshin gritted his teeth a deep growl escaped, '_what_ _will my brother do to her...no, I can't let that happen. I don't even want to think of what would happen to her, it's too gruesome_.' Kaoru was worried, Kenshin was staring at the wall his eyes unfocused and growling angrily. '_What is the matter with him?_' Kaoru leaned over him and gripped his hand in hers while her other hand touched his face, "Kenshin...Kenshin answer me! What's wrong...please tell me, Kenshin!" Kenshin blinked his eyes and turned his head to see that Kaoru was leaning over him, her eyes filled with worry. It took a moment for Kenshin to realize what had happened, when he finally understood, he clenched his fists and realized that Kaoru had been holding his hand.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru bent her head and rested it against Kenshin's chest, "don't ever do that again. You really scared me for a moment there...what happened?" Kaoru was pulling back when she felt Kenshin's free hand slide around her back pulling her closer, "Kenshin?" Kenshin let out a deep sigh as he kept his eyes trained on their clenched hands, "I'm sorry...I was thinking about what my brother might do to you if he ever got to you. I guess I got carried away...I'm really sorry if I worried you Kaoru, I didn't mean too." Kenshin felt a gentle smile cross his lips as he realized how soft and delicate Kaoru's hand felt in his. It was like it could just crumble to pieces at the slightest shift in the wind.

Kenshin tightened his grip for a moment and then let go he slid away from Kaoru and sat up on the bed, his head leaning against the bedpost. "It's alright Kenshin, your brother will never have a chance to hurt me...not with you and the others protecting me." Kaoru leaned against Kenshin's shoulder; her eyes trained on the wall as a soft sigh passed her lips. Kenshin let his eyes run over Kaoru's form while her head was turned, studying every detail, '_She is probably going to hate me latter...why does it have to be like this, why can't I just stay with her?_' Kenshin shook his head at where his train of thought was leading him, '_no_._ I can't think that way...Kaoru might accept the fact that I am her bitter enemy. How highly unlikely that may be, there still is a chance. I'll just forget about later, she's with me now..._' Kenshin leaned his head against Kaoru's getting her attention.

"What is it Kenshin, what's wrong now?" Kaoru turned and placed her hands on Kenshin's face, cupping his chin and turning his face towards hers. Kenshin's eyes were filled with uncertainty and worry; Kaoru only smiled as she touched her forehead to his. "You can tell me Kenshin, I'll listen." Kenshin didn't know how to respond and so he remained silent, thinking he didn't want to talk, Kaoru pulled away or at least tried to. As soon as she moved Kenshin gripped her arm and pulled her backwards as he rolled over to sit on top of her, his legs straddling hers. Kaoru was so shocked by this she let out a slight squeal, Kenshin only chuckled as he looked down at her teasingly.

"You know, you need to get some rest for latter tonight...you worrying about others won't make that happen. No matter how kind it is of you..." Kaoru tried to keep a straight face but with the way Kenshin was smirking at her, she found it quite impossible. "What about you! I demand that you rest too, it's only fair to me, besides..." Kaoru felt her face redden as she tried to advert her eyes, but found his deep violet eyes entrancing. "Is that an invitation your highness?" Kaoru slapped Kenshin's shoulder as a smile appeared on her lips, "quit goofing off! Are you going to stay or not!"

Kenshin only nodded his head as he let go and rolled onto his side, Kaoru pulled herself up and crawled over to the pillows, she then laid down. Kenshin took a deep breath and followed, laying down he faced Kaoru, his eyes locked with hers. There was a long silence as they just sat there waiting for one or the other to speak first, Kaoru was the first to crack. "I'm glad you showed up when you did Kenshin, I wanted someone to talk too..." Kenshin chuckled, "it's my pleasure, I like talking to you...even if you are my enemy. I wonder how your parents would react if they knew that we were friends like this, they'd probably go nuts." Kenshin started to laugh as he imagined the look on his own father's face if he were to just come out and say it. _'Priceless..._' Kaoru shook her head at his words, no matter how hard she tried to think otherwise, it was really funny. "That's mean Kenshin...funny, but mean."

Kenshin smirked as he glanced over at Kaoru again; she had her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth, attempting to keep herself from laughing. '_Man does she look cute...I just wish I could...no, don't think that way. Just don't go there, no way that would ever work...but..._' Kenshin didn't notice that his tail had slid over and wrapped itself about Kaoru's leg, running its tip along her thigh. Kaoru had noticed this and was looking down at his tail in shock, she tried to ignore the feeling his tail was sending up her leg but failed miserably. "Ke...Kenshin, umm..." Kenshin raised an eyebrow and finally noticed that Kaoru was staring at her leg. Kenshin felt his eyes widen when he saw what his tail was doing.

"S...sorry, my, uh, tail has a mind of it's own!" Kenshin gripped his tail and attempted to peel it off of Kaoru but only ended up pulling her closer and making Kaoru laugh. "Don't worry about it Kenshin, it only surprised me, I don't mind...really." Kenshin looked back up and smiled sheepishly, "uh...okay." Kaoru only nodded her head, as she suddenly felt so tired, a half-yawn escaped as she unconsciously snuggled in closer to Kenshin. Kenshin on the other hand was wide-awake from that; Kaoru had burried her face in his chest. He could feel her hot breath as it brushed against his chest, causing several shivers run up and down his spine. This made him feel very uncomfortable, "umm...Ka...Kaoru..." "mmm?" Kaoru moved slightly gripping some of Kenshin's shirt into one hand, she was close to sleep now. "Could you umm..." Kenshin heard her breath even out and realized that she was fast asleep.

Letting out a sigh, Kenshin only smiled down at Kaoru, she looked so cute curled against his chest like this. Reaching out a hand, he ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair gently, "you really are something...you know that?" Kenshin chuckled as he slipped his arms about Kaoru's waist bringing her flush against his chest again. "I confess Kaoru, I am the prince of the Werewolves, yeah...I lied to you and I'm sorry about that. Please don't hate me..." Kenshin shook his head at that, a few stray hairs fell into his face as he closed his eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you...you mean so much to me..." a yawn rippled through Kenshin's form as he settled into the pillows, a soft smile on his face and slowly he dosed off.

The first sound that reached Kaoru's ears was the movement outside of her bedroom. As Kaoru slowly came out of her sleep she stretched and felt something really soft and warm against her thigh. Running her hand down she felt something soft brush against her fingers, a smile lit her lips as she ran her hands through the soft silkiness of whatever it was. A low rumbling purr caught her attention and she froze memories of what happened before she fell asleep flooding through her mind. One thought was clear through the muddle that was her mind at this moment in time and that thought was, _'where's Kenshin?_'

Something shifted below her suddenly, Kaoru turned her head to see what it was and felt her eyes widen when she sighted red hair beneath her. "Yahhh!" Kaoru leapt up and fell right off the bed, landing with a loud 'thump.' Kenshin shot up suddenly at this sound and glanced about frantically, "wha?" His eyes then met with Kaoru's panicked ones and he froze to the spot, '_oh_ _shit! I forgot to leave..._' "umm...Kaoru...are...are you alright?" Kaoru could only nod her head as she tried frantically to keep a straight face, but she soon found it useless. Kaoru rolled onto her side as she started laughing hysterically, Kenshin only looked at her in confusion, wondering if she had just gone nuts or something.

It was only when Kaoru calmed down that he thought to ask her, "what is so funny?" Kaoru glanced at him and broke out laughing again as she pointed to the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow, Kenshin got off the bed and made his way over to the still open bathroom. Flipping on the light he looked into the mirror and started laughing himself, he looked utterly hilarious. His shirt was twisted funny about his form and his hair was sticking to one side of his face, the rest was sticking straight up. '_Must have forgotten to take out my hair tie again...but I do look ridiculous_.'

Shaking his head, Kenshin stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the light off behind him. Kaoru was struggling to her feet, her body still shaking from the laughter rippling through her form. "Ha ha, very funny...you done yet?" Kenshin raised an amused eyebrow at her as he leaned against the bedpost, his tail curling out into view. Kaoru could only nod her head as she struggled to breathe evenly, after a minute or so, she finally had herself under control. Looking over at Kenshin she almost broke out laughing again when she saw that he had yet to fix his hair. Walking over she reached around him and gripped his hair tie in her fingers, with one swift pull his hair fell about his shoulders framing his face perfectly.

Leaning back Kaoru smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair smoothing out the small tangles, "you look better with your hair down, why do you always wear it up like that anyway?" Kenshin looked away, a dark blush had heated his cheeks as he stammered for an answer, but her being that close didn't help. '_Not to mention the fact that she's got her fingers in my hair, damn, there has to be a law against being so damn hot...did I just think that? Crap...she's even got my thoughts in a mess and all she had to do was run her fingers through my hair_.' "Uh...umm, I...my father..." Kenshin trailed off before he made a complete ass of himself, he had caught himself this time. He had been about to say, '_my father won't allow it, being the prince and all, he thinks that I would look unruly_.' Kenshin sighed, '_I am so glad I caught myself before I said that, no telling how she would react_.'

"Your father? What does this have to do with him? Kenshin...hello? Earth to Kenshin!" Kaoru waved her hand in front of Kenshin's face when she didn't get an answer, when he still made no response she got an idea. Smirking, Kaoru took a step away from him and reached around the bed, making sure to grab a pillow first. Then she let her free hand drift close to Kenshin's tail, '_alright...3...2...1...Now!_' Moving quickly, Kaoru squeezed Kenshin's tail making him let out a deep growl. Just as he lunged at her, Kaoru tossed the pillow in her place and leapt onto her bed, dodging his arms completely. Smiling smugly, she turned around and wished that she had a camera.

Kenshin was nuzzling the pillow, a serene yet goofy smile on his face. Kaoru cleared her throat and Kenshin's eyes popped open, glancing about he saw Kaoru on the bed smirking at him. He then looked down and felt his eyes widen dramatically, he let out an 'eep' as he dropped the pillow and slipped. Landing hard on his ass, he winced as he felt one of the newly healed cuts on his side pull open slightly, '_damn_.' Getting to his feet he scowled at Kaoru, she was really close to laughing her ass off at him. "What is so damn funny?" "You...you should have seen your face, man, was that worth it!" Kaoru took a breath, as she bit back her laughter, "You were spacing off again, what else was I supposed to do?" Kenshin grunted and sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at the wall.

"Quit being so grumpy..." Kaoru was about to continue when a loud knocking at her door sounded suddenly. "Shit! Kenshin...hide..." Kenshin sniffed the air and caught the scent of a male vampire, this one held the scent of pine and gunpowder. "I had better leave..." Kenshin got to his feet and walked towards the balcony doors when he felt a sudden weight about his middle. Looking down he felt his eyebrows raise when he saw Kaoru, "Kaoru...what are you doing, do you want us to get caught?" Kaoru shook her head and looked up at Kenshin, her eyes pleading. "Please promise you'll come back...and maybe...spend...the day...a...again..." Kenshin just simply chuckled. "I promise, I'll return and stay the day with you...forever..." the knocking became louder and Kenshin sighed.

"I have to leave Kaoru, don't worry...I'll be back." Kenshin shifted Kaoru about his form and pulled her in for a hug. After a few moment's passed, he let go and stooped quickly before she could stop him, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, '_bye...my princess_.' Then he moved to the glass doors and opened them, flashing Kaoru a smile; he ran and leapt off the balcony. Kaoru touched her cheek as she smiled at the quick glimpse she had of Kenshin's red hair as he disappeared over the edge of the balcony. Sighing, Kaoru turned and ran to the door, were the knocking still sounded from. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru made her face look as sleepy as possible as she pulled the door open to see a beaming Sano.

"Sano? What do you want?" His smile only widened as he pushed his way inside, followed closely by what look to be a clothing monster. Kaoru raised an eyebrow as she shut the door, her eyes following Sano and that '_mountain_' of clothing. Sano had reached her bed and snickered at what he saw, Kaoru's blankets were all balled up here and there, plus two of her pillows were currently residing on the floor. But that is when he noticed something really out of place, there were a few short and long red hairs scattered about over the blankets plus one pillow on the bed, while the other side was completely devoid of any hair. '_What is this?_' Reaching down he collected a few of the hairs before continuing his teasing of the '_little miss_y.'

"Nice mess you have here, must have been one hellava dream." Kaoru felt her face turn red as she rushed forward and pulled the blankets straight over her bed, she then stooped and tossed the two pillows onto her bed before turning to glare at Sano. "What do you want Sano?" Sano only chuckled as he pointed to the pile of clothing at his side, "your parents told me and the squirt to bring these up to you. I would have helped but he said he didn't need any help." Kaoru shook her head as she peered at the so-called clothing monster, "Yahiko? Is that you under there?" Only muffled noises reached her ears, "Sano...get those off of him before he suffocates under there!"

Sano bowed; "As you wish..." Kaoru only rolled her eyes as she watched Sano slowly unearth Yahiko, '_the_ _poor kid_.' Slowly but surely the familiar form of the black haired boy appeared, he automatically turned to glare at Sano. Sano only smirked, "just so you know..." Sano grabbed Yahiko and pried his mouth open with his fingers showing off the small canines in the boys mouth. Yahiko jerked away and made a noise equivalent to that of a growl, "undead...so we don't die, at least not that way." Kaoru only shook her head as she turned to the clothes that were now scattered about upon her bed.

"So...what are these for anyway, " Kaoru lifted one and cringed when she saw that it was one of those old style types of dresses, one's that required things like girdles and corsets. "They don't actually think I'm going to wear this stuff...don't they know that the dark ages have passed?" Sano snickered as he sat near the head of the bed, "who knows...but now that you are back, you have to wear these kinds of things. My sympathies, I've been around for a while myself and there's no way I'd be caught dead wearing these types of clothes, they are just...unnatural." Kaoru smirked at that, "I agree with you there...oh well..." dropping the dress, Kaoru fell face first onto the bed, landing on the pile of clothes. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru sighed when the trace scent of Kenshin tickled her nose before completely fading.

"Oh...almost forgot. The Werewolf King and his family will be here in about three hours, so your mother wanted you to get dressed and come down. She said something about a tour...I think...anyway; you need to get down there. After they get here, you will have to come up and change, then you'll go down for dinner. I believe that is all that is on your personalized schedule for today." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as she sat up and stretched. "Yeah...I get it...would you two go tell her that I will be down in a few?" Sano gave Kaoru a mock salute as he gripped Yahiko's shirt and drug the poor kid after him, right before he shut the door he flashed a wink. Kaoru smirked as she stripped out of her pj's and pulled on one of the outfits she had brought with her, she then hurried downstairs, her thoughts returning to the one person she couldn't stop thinking about. '_I_ _hope Kenshin is alright, please let him come visit again_.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru converse with the one's she called Sano and Yahiko, certain that she would be safe, he took one last glance before leaping off the balcony again. Landing roughly on the ground he hurried forward, making his way back to his home. After running for about thirty minutes, he had reached the gardens about his home. Slowing to a walk he sniffed the air and caught his mothers scent, a soft smile lit his face as he followed her scent to the koi ponds. As he approached he smirked as he watched Tsubame picking flowers while his mother knelt before one of the small ponds, running her fingers through the water as she hummed lightly to herself.

"Mother...do you think the vampire king will be nice?" Tsubame turned to look at her mother, "yes...a least I hope so. With his daughter now returned he will be on his guard and so will we, at least your father will." Another question filled Tsubame's mind as she remembered what happened just recently with her elder brother Kenshin. "Will the princess be kind...I mean, Kenshin is completely taken with her. So do you think that she might actually like us?" Tsubame picked one last flower, a purple one, '_I hope Kenshin likes this one_.' Smiling, she walked over to her mother and handed her one of the pink flowers she had found.

"I believe so...but I have only seen the princess once myself. When I was captured by the vampire king, his wife had given birth just a week before." Tsubame latched onto her mother, her eyes wide with excitement, "what did she look like, the princess?" Her mother laughed gently as she got to her feet and dusted herself off, "she had raven black hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes I have ever seen." Tsubame's smile only widened, "That's right...although she does have one severe stubborn streak." Tsubame whipped about and nearly dropped the flowers in her hand, "Kenshin!"

Kenshin smirked as he bent down and pulled Tsubame into his arms, "I missed you...Shishio has been picking on me and Misao again, but Misao got him back." Kenshin chuckled as he set her down lightly, "really...what did she do?" Tsubame handed a small purple flower up to him, taking it he smiled gently at his mother. She made her way to his side and he hugged her, "she tricked him into falling into some mud at the front of the house. It was so funny that we couldn't stop laughing for at least ten minutes." "That's nice to hear, he could use a good laughing at sometimes...so, where are Misao and Megumi anyway?" Kenshin glanced about and sniffed the air, but he couldn't catch their scents anywhere.

"Your father took them and Shishio to get a present for the princess, he wanted to take Tsubame with him but she decided to stay and keep me company." Kenshin nodded his head as he pulled away from his mother, "well...have you both packed yet?" Both nodded and Kenshin sighed, "I guess I am the only one who's not prepared to leave yet...want to help me?" Tsubame nodded her head yes while his mother took his arm and started to drag him towards the house. Kenshin could only laugh as they drug him all the way inside and into his bedroom, only then did they release him.

They went about packing for several minutes and when they finished they decided to have a little snack. Kenshin collapsed onto his bed as his mother and Tsubame went to get something together. Once they were gone, Kenshin hopped to his feet, '_alright, I need to hurry before they get back...where did I put them?_' After digging through his stuff, he found what he had been looking for; it was a small guilded box. Opening it he drew out two objects, a smaller blue velvet box and a necklace that held a sapphire stone. Placing both in a small pocket in his dress jacket, Kenshin whipped about in time to see his mother and sisters walk into the room carrying a plate of meat sandwiches.

"Kenshin, your back!" Kenshin smiled as both Misao and Megumi tackled him onto his bed. "When did you get back?" Megumi pulled back and got to her feet, trying to hide the smile that was making its way onto her lips. At the same time, Misao was tugging at Kenshin's shirt her eyes filled with worry and excitement. "About an hour or so ago...what is that!" Kenshin raised an eyebrow as he just now noticed that Misao was hiding something behind her back. Misao only smirked and slowly backed away, "just something for your lovely Princ...mrph!" Megumi stopped Misao by clamping a hand over her mouth just as their father strode into the room.

Kenshin's face turned a cold as stone as he pulled himself off the bed and kneeled before his father respectfully. "Leave us." Kenshin listened as his mother and sisters left the room, if he was correct he had another beating in store. "Did you find out the second bodyguards name?" "Yes father, his name is Sanosuke Sagara. The princess has also surrounded herself with a boy, he is called Yahiko Myojin." Kenshin winced when he felt his father's claws grip his hair pulling it painfully. "Why did you not return sooner and why do you reek of female vampire?" Kenshin silently cursed himself, '_damn...I forgot about rubbing off Kaoru's scent_.'

"I apologize for being late, but I had to take a servant of the castle hostage to obtain the information you requested. It took me longer than I...Ahhhh!" Kenshin gripped the sheets of his bed behind him as he felt his father pour some liquid silver onto his arm, the pain was maddening. "Really? Then why have I been told that you have asked for permission to train that vampire slut!" Kenshin clenched his teeth, holding back the reply he desperately wanted to shout. It went something like this, '_you fucking bastard! No one calls my Kaoru that!_' Kenshin felt blood trickling from his mouth as his father jerked his hair again, "Answer me when I speak to you!"

"I...I thought that if I were to take up the duty of teaching her, there would be a better chance of an accident. I apologize for not speaking with you before hand," feeling the strain on his hair lessen, Kenshin knew his father had bought his lie. "I see...alright. I might be able to push this to my advantage," Kenshin slumped forward slightly when his father released his hair completely. "But this I promise. If you ever do something without my permission again, I will let your brother play with you. Clean yourself up, I expect you to be ready to leave in a half hour." Kenshin bit back a groan as he pulled himself to his feet to look at his father, "yes father."

With a nod, Kenshin watched his father as he left, as soon as the door closed Kenshin let out a snarl and gripped a nearby chair. With a swift throw, the chair shattered against the opposite wall, growling angrily Kenshin sank to his knees the pain beginning to increase. A split second latter his door flew open and in ran four frantic females. Kenshin smiled weakly as he felt Megumi and Misao lift him and place him upon his bed. "Great, one of your wounds on your side has ripped open. At least the others are healed," Kenshin nodded his head as he tried to hide the silver burn on his left arm, but Megumi would have none of that. She gripped his wrist and yanked it out from behind his back, a gasp passed her lips as she saw the damage that only two drops of the stuff inflicted. It had melted into the tissue and had exposed part of the muscle; the wound would take at least a week to heal.

"Damn him. I wish he would just die already, no one deserves this type of punishment. Especially not you Kenshin, I hate him so much." Kenshin sighed as he pulled Misao into a hug with his right arm, "I know Misao, but it's worth it if it can keep you and mother safe. I'd be willing to sacrifice my life." "Don't say that Kenshin!" Kenshin's eyes shot to the crying woman to his far left, she was shaking as sobs raked her body. "Mother...please don't cry." Prying himself away from Megumi, Kenshin walked over to his mother and gathered her into his arms. "Oh Kenshin! Why you...I just can't stand how he treats you..." Kenshin felt his mother's body start to tremble more as she spoke.

Sighing, Kenshin ran one of his hands in circles on her back as he tried to comfort her. "It won't last much longer, soon we can all be free of him. We just have to put up with it until then, besides, I can handle anything the old man has to dish out." Kenshin pulled back and flashed one of his trademark smiles, seeing his mother's eyes brighten Kenshin let his smile deepen. "Yeah! As soon as you bag the princess we can ditch him!" Kenshin whirled and sent a glare towards the smirking Misao, "what is she? Some type of consolation prize to you? It's not that easy..." Kenshin shook his head as he walked back to his bed and let Megumi finish patching him up. The time flew by in utter silence since no one knew what to say.

As soon as Megumi finished, Kenshin was about to ask them to leave when he noticed the looks that his mother and all three of his sisters were giving him. "What are you..." before Kenshin could finish, he was drug into the bathroom, stripped and scrubbed clean. Then he was quickly dried and was forced to remain still while his female captors dressed him. By the time they had finished, Kenshin felt like a stuffed turkey, the outfit they had him wearing made him feel utterly ridiculous. They had dressed him in a tight fitting dark blue suit and had primped his hair so that it hung loosely in a black tie at the base of his neck. Kenshin glared at his reflection as if it would bite him, '_I_ _feel completely violated. I can understand my mother doing this, but my sisters too?_'

"Quit sulking, you don't look that bad. Just a lot cleaner and more neat." Growling Kenshin whirled on Misao and chased her out of the room, his ears ringing from her high pitched laughter. "Kenshin! Don't run like that, you'll only make your wounds worse!" Kenshin ignored Megumi and lashed out a hand, clasping Misao's arm. Pulling her close, Kenshin started tickling her mercilessly, "Ahh, stop...heh...Ken...stop!" Grinning evilly, Kenshin released the panting Misao and made his way down the hall towards where his father and brother were already waiting. Feeling his sisters follow behind him, Kenshin stopped at the top of the stairs, turning he took his mother's arm and helped her down the steps to the ground floor.

He then released his mother's hand and watched longingly as his father took his mother's hand, he leaned in kissed her gently before turning and leading her outside. '_If_ _only Kaoru and I could do that..._' Kenshin started forward but was shocked out of his daze when he felt the cold hand of his brother brush against his arm. Keeping his eyes a head, Kenshin struggled to keep himself from either growling or shoving Shishio away from him. Kenshin shivered involuntarily when he heard his brother's voice, "what is wrong brother? Longing to have your own bitch?" "Its nothing Shishio, I'm just tired."

Feeling his brother falter, Kenshin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he hurried after his parents. They had already gotten into their personal car; Kenshin paused, waiting for his sisters as he watched Shishio join his parents in their car. That was what he was supposed to do as the first born male, but he had been all but publicly stripped of that title. Not that he cared, '_as long as my mother, sisters and Kaoru are safe who cares about titles_.' Feeling a small hand grip his, Kenshin smiled as he looked down at Tsubame, she practically drug him to the car. Kenshin only sighed as he helped his sisters inside and then entered himself. Once the car started to move Kenshin looked out the window and let his mind wander to the one thought that was bothering him the most. '_Will Kaoru hate me or will she accept me once she finds out the truth?_'

* * *

A/N- There, hope that was good. Just so you know I've already started working on the next one so, hopefully it will be up soon! Ja Ne! 


	6. Vampire meets Lycan

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- As I was writing this chapter I was watching the movie, '_Mr. Holland's Opus_.' I started crying…I mean, who wouldn't cry right? Heh, this chapter has taken a really long time to write, but…at least I try right? I had alot to do as this was going on, besides, I think my muses took an extended vacation for a while there. But what can yah do...I tried to make this one longer than theothers,Idon't know ifI failed in that department or not...lets hope not! Anyway,I hope that this works for you guys, so without further ado, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Vampire meets Lycan

Taking the time to examine herself in her bathroom mirror, Kaoru added a last touch to her hair before she turned about and headed towards her door. Making sure she had Kenshin's dagger stuffed away in the folds of her dress, Kaoru opened her door. She was slightly surprised to see a well dressed Sano leaning against the wall across from her door, "your highness, I was sent to escort you down to the main foyer," Sano bowed lightly before her, with a shake of her head Kaoru shut her door behind her. "Stop all that groveling Sano, it's getting on my nerves." Flashing Kaoru a crooked smile Sano stood up straight and offered Kaoru his arm, "as you wish...missy!" Sano's tone was mocking and only ended up making Kaoru slightly angry, '_he really must enjoy getting on my nerves, he's such a jerk!_' Kaoru smiled fakely as she clamped her hand down hard on Sano's arm, wrenching a slight but delightful gasp of pain from him.

They moved silently down the hall and soon reached the head of the stairs. As they started down the stairs that lead to the foyer Kaoru could hear voices in the distance, Kaoru turned to look at Sano, her curiosity getting the better of her. Apparently he had read her mind, he chuckled, "Don't worry missy, it's just your parents...the Lycan's are just outside the main gate and will be here in about...ten minutes." Sano had paused a couple times before he had continued which made Kaoru's curiosity grow even more, "how did you know that...I mean I couldn't hear any of what they are saying, how is it that you can?" Sano stifled his laughter as he gave a swift shake of his head, "let's see, when was the last time you ate...hmmm?" Kaoru's brows knit together at Sano's question, '_what's he getting at?_'

"Last night...why?" Sano's steps suddenly faltered at her words, if he hadn't been gripping Kaoru's arm he would have fallen clear over, "...y...you can't be serious...even your parent's can't go without feasting every three hours, it's just never done!" "Really, well how many Vampire's here can say that they were raised on non-human blood...besides, what does me eating have to do with you being able to hear them and not me?" Kaoru had enough, '_if he keeps dodging my question, I'll make sure he will call me your highness everytime I see him!_' Setting her jaw at a defiant angle, Kaoru glared at Sano out of the corner of her eye, he remained silent for several moment's as if contemplating what he should say.

"Well...the effect of human blood allows all seven of our senses to increase dramatically," Sano sighed deeply as he shook his head, '_I can't believe this, I'm going to have to teach her how to be a Vampire, can this day get any worse?_' Sano was too lost in his thoughts to notice the look that had appeared upon Kaoru's face, "what!" Hearing her voice he raised an eyebrow lightly as he glanced down at her, "you said seven senses, we only have six, don't we?" Sano smirked as Kaoru's parents and the foyer came into view, "normally, yes...but you're a vampire. Your mother would be better at explaining it, but when you decide to choose your life partner...uh, you gain a seventh sense. It is sort of like a mental and emotional tap, it lets you feel or know what your partner does."

Kaoru felt her confusion only deepen but decided against pressing the matter further, '_besides, he seems really uncomfortable talking about it and we just met yesterday, its only natural for him to be jittery around me. I feel the same way myself, I hardly even know how to behave like a Vampire let alone be their princess_.' Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kaoru smiled gently when she saw Yahiko bow before her. "Kaoru, come stand by us, the Lycan's will be here soon." Kaoru nodded her head and glanced at Sano briefly as he released her arm, she noticed that Aoshi had appeared out of nowhere again and just shook it off. She then walked over to her father and mother, a fake smile on her lips. Taking her mother's outstretched hand, Kaoru slid to a stop next to her parents. A couple minutes passed as they waited, Kaoru could tell by the way her father was glaring at the doors that he hated every minute of this. Her mother on the other hand, had a gentle smile on her lips, as if she was somewhat happy with what was about to happen.

That was when something from before hit her, "mother?" Kaoru looked questionably at her mother as she awaited her response, "yes Kaoru?" Taking a deep breath Kaoru decided to press forward, "Why are you so happy...I mean, you are smiling so gently and I just was wondering why." '_Better not mention anything about Kenshin, hopefully I can get my answer anyway. He did after all come for his mother, maybe she knows something about it_.' Her mother gave her a confused look before glancing to her side at her husband, deciding it would be best to tell Kaoru she turned back to her daughter. "Your correct Kaoru, I am happy that the Lycans are coming. You see...I have met the Werewolf queen and her son. It was something I will never forget...Kaoru? What is it? What's wrong?" Kaoru felt her face pale as her mother's words soaked into her mind, '_the Lycan queen? Wouldn't that make Kenshin the...oh my god! I can't believe it...it just can't be true, can it? Nah...his mother maybe someone else, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that_.'

Clearing her throat, Kaoru tried to settle her suddenly shaking body. "H...how did you meet them?" "Well it was while we were still officially at war...Kaoru, are you sure that you are feeling alright, you look awfully pale." Kaoru shivered when she felt her mother's finger's run over her forehead gently, shaking her head Kaoru tried to compose herself. "I'm fine, just a little sleepy still. Anyway, please continue, I'd really like to know what happened." Kaoru's mother flashed her a curious look before she shook it off and continued her story. "It had been a rough day and I was waiting about for your father, incidentally enough, it was just about a week after you were born that this all happened. I was cradling you close when your father came in followed by Aoshi, they were dragging a woman behind them."

Kaoru felt her jaw drop at one of her mother's remarks, '_...it was just about a week after you were born..._' "...beautiful woman, with a dark red hair, almost burgundy in color. Her eyes were emerald mixed with what looked to be silver, she was torn up and her arm was broken. I was about to rush to her side when I saw that she had a tail, I was shocked to say the least, but as I looked at her I had to help her. So I moved forward and helped her to a nearby chair so that I could fix her wounds. I learned that her name was Tsami, you can just imagine how surprised I was to find that she was the Lycan queen." Another smile lit her face at the memory, letting out a deep sigh, Kaoru's mother turned to look at her now pacing husband.

"She and I became what you would call friendly enemies, she ended up staying with us for a whole three months, the whole time she spent with me and helping me with you. We grew to be good friends and even agreed that if the war ever ended we would let you and her children play together. Then out of the blue a young male Lycan showed up and demanded that he see Tsami. Your father allowed it since the boy was a messenger from the Lycan king. You can just imagine how surprised and shocked I was when I found that this boy was her eldest child, the prince Kenshin." Kaoru felt her heart stop for a second, '_there's_ _no doubt about it now...Kenshin is the Lycan prince, but why didn't he tell me?_'

"It was one of the most endearing moments that I have ever seen." Kaoru smiled at that, "what did he look like?" '_I just can't help it...I miss him even if he lied to me_.' Kaoru's mother chuckled lightly as she let her eyes drift shut, the memory appearing in her mind. "It had been raining when he came running inside. He was soaking wet and trailed water from the door to where his mother sat rocking you back to sleep. His shoulder length hair was sticking out here and there, it was blazing red, as if it was soaked with blood. His clothes were torn in several places and his feet were caked with mud. But the feature that caught my eye was his eyes, they were a deep lavender and seemed to flash amber when he glanced at me." Kaoru's mother shivered visibly, just remembering the look he had shot her still scared her.

'_That sounds like Kenshin alright,_' "Anyway, after the introductions and apologies were exchanged, he actually inquired about you." Kaoru felt her eyes widen in shock, "he did?" Smiling her mother only nodded her head, "he even held you. He stayed for a week before the treaty was finally made, then both young Kenshin and Tsami left. I just hope that they are both as glad to see me as I am them." Kaoru placed a hand reassuringly upon her mothers shoulder, "Don't worry, they will...thanks for telling me mother, it really made me feel better about all this." Flashing Kaoru one more smile, Kaoru's mother went over to stop her husband from pacing insipidly.

Kaoru then turned to gaze at the entrance, as if willing Kenshin to just come strolling through them. To her own surprise, Kaoru couldn't find it in herself to be angry with the red head, even if he had lied to her. He seemed to be the only person she could really talk to and she trusted him, sighing Kaoru ran her hand down her side, feeling the cool metal of Kenshin's dagger through her dress. A soft smile lit her lips as her mind drifted to the night she had just spent with Kenshin. So caught up in her own thoughts, Kaoru didn't notice the two staring men at her side. Aoshi's face held a neutral expression, but his eyes told you otherwise. Sano on the other hand had a smirk on his lips, he had his suspicions to why Kaoru was smiling like that and if he was correct, he couldn't be happier for her.

Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from outside, it sounded like someone yelling. Curious, Kaoru wandered towards the entrance, passing by the guards to stand at the top of the steps leading to the entrance. Looking out before her, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at what met her eyes. There were two black limo's that had pulled to a stop before the steps, the first limo's door was open and two dark haired tall men were standing there. Both had their cold eyes focused upon her, their true intentions at that moment all too clear, '_they want to kill me...but what was that yelling I heard?_' Hearing it again, Kaoru gladly turned her eyes from the two men to the other limo. The door had just opened and out had stepped a woman, or at least she looked to be a woman.

She was rather short and had flashing emerald eyes, her black hair was in a braid that she flung over her shoulder angrily. Kaoru listened closely and began to hear what was being said, "...you! Why did I have to ride in a car with you? Even if we are here, I want you to stop with all this medical nonsense, I'm surprised that I didn't die of boardroom." That was when another voice appeared, it was deeper but still female, "Shut up already. I promise I won't talk about it anymore as long as you keep your mouth shut. Deal?" Kaoru smirked as she listened, '_are these Kenshin's sisters...he never mentioned any sisters, well I never did ask him_.' Kaoru looked behind her and was glad to see that Sano and Aoshi had followed her. An idea struck her and she smiled evilly, '_I know this might be considered rude, but Kenshin deserves it for not telling me about this sooner_.'

"Sano," Kaoru waited until he came to her side, she then latched onto his arm. Using her free hand, she hid her necklace under the neckline of her dress. "Missy?" Kaoru glanced briefly at Sano before she started pulling him forward with her. "Just play along, I don't want them to know who I am yet." looking behind her she saw that Aoshi was still following and smiled in approval. Heading down the steps she could feel those same two guys still glaring at her with hate, forcing down her fear and uneasiness, Kaoru pressed forward with her payback plan. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Kaoru walked over to the men that had scared her and noticed that there was a woman next to them. A smile lit her lips when she recognized the woman from her mother's description. Coming to a stop before them, Kaoru bowed low and was pleased when Sano and Aoshi followed her lead.

"Milord's, Milady, welcome you are expected. Was your trip here a fine one?" One of the men stepped towards her and took her chin into his hand, his claw scratching at her cheek, "well...your a pretty one. Maybe this trip won't be uneventful after all." Kaoru shivered at the cold tone in the man's voice as his equally disturbing almost black eyes peered down at her with obvious lust. "Shishio, leave the girl alone, she's no concern of ours." Kaoru's eyes shot from the man before her to the one at his side, relief flooded through her as her eyes met those of violet. '_Kenshin!_' With a snort, Shishio released her chin and shoved his way past, almost knocking her over.

Kenshin had been surprised when Kaoru just approached like that, as if it was completely natural, but now that Shishio was acting interested in her he hated it. He never wanted to tear his brother apart more than he did right now. Kenshin forced down his desire to rip Kaoru away from his brother, but he couldn't stop his fist from clenching as he spoke. When Kaoru had looked at him with complete relief in her eyes, Kenshin knew that she knew the truth and accepted it. He watched as Shishio walked off, following after their parents and would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that Kaoru was about to fall over.

Kaoru tried to balance when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, helping to steady her. Kaoru didn't pull away though, she recognized this touch, it was Kenshin. Once she was balanced, Kaoru looked up into the amused and but concerned eyes of the guy that was beginning to take up most of her thoughts. She smiled and pulled back a step, bowing low she kept her fasaude perfectly. "Thank you Milord for you assistance, but the King and Queen are expecting you. May I lead you and your sisters inside?" Kenshin gapped when Kaoru bowed like that, not once since he had known her had she ever been this submissive. But then the word '_Milord_' hit his ears and he wanted to growl in annoyance, instead he settled on a glare. Pulling out of the bow, Kaoru silently cheered when she saw the glare Kenshin sent her. He didn't respond and only pried Sano's hand off of her arm, he then replaced it with his own as he drug her to the side away from the steps.

"Milord?" Kaoru looked up at Kenshin in confusion, '_what is he doing?_' Kenshin smirked as he leaned over and spoke in a whisper only for her to hear, "being obedient doesn't suit you, princess." Kaoru narrowed her eyes as she bit back a retort, if she didn't then her plan would be ruined. "Maybe, but the same goes for you, prince." Kaoru's words dripped with venom as she spoke, Kenshin visibly stiffened as he finally came to a stop before three women. Kaoru recognized the one she saw from before but the other two were just as beautiful. Leaning close to Kenshin, Kaoru cleared her throat to get his attention. "Who are they Kenshin?" A small grin broke out on Kenshin's lips as he enjoyed the moment, "My sisters." "Who's this Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled at hearing Tsubame's voice, releasing Kaoru's arm, he shoved her towards his sisters. "Keep them busy for a second, I have to speak with your two...escorts." He then snickered evilly at the totally helpless look Kaoru gave him, '_oh, there's more of that to come my princess_.'

Kaoru gapped as she watched Kenshin walk away, his tail sweeping gently from side to side as if nothing was wrong at all. Then she heard his snicker and clenched her fist, keeping her face calm and collected, Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin's sisters. With a smile she bowed before them, "Milady's, it is a pleasure to meet you." The one from before snickered, while the other two simply smiled. "I'm Misao and these two jokers are Megumi and Tsubame, who may I ask are you?" Kaoru froze, '_crap, I didn't think about that...may as well tell the truth. I just hope they don't tell the other two_.' Another shiver shook her body at that thought, "I'm Kaoru." Kaoru waited for them to freak or scream at her or something, instead they all began to giggle furiously.

"You're Kaoru? Heh, that's a good one...who are you really?" Kaoru shook her head as she let out a deep sigh, she was about to explain when she felt the familiar touch of Kenshin at her shoulder. "Come on Kaoru, let's move before my father gets angry." Kaoru smiled as she nodded her head and began to turn, "sure Kenshin. You three coming or not?" Kaoru smirked at Kenshin's three gapping sisters as Kenshin took her arm and began to lead her towards the stairs. She remained silent, but was completely aware of the looks Kenshin was giving her every few seconds. She wanted to just take him back to her room and talk about all that had just occurred, but she knew that would be a bad idea right now. Even more so with the solid glares she could feel Sano and Aoshi sending their way, '_it will just have to wait for later_.'

Kenshin seemed to read her mind because he never broke the silence once as they entered the castle. Kaoru felt him stiffen when the man who was apparently his father sent them both a death glare. Turning her eyes to her own parents, Kaoru was thoroughly pleased to see the shocked expressions on their faces. "Took you long enough, now where is your daughter we have yet to see her." Kaoru snickered silently as she heard Kenshin's father speak, chancing a glance at Kenshin, she was pleased to see a look of pure amusement in his eyes. He looked at her and silently motioned to his mother who was standing close to her own mother at the moment. Following his suggestion she was surprised when her eyes met the sparkling ones of Kenshin's mother Tsami, from the look in her eyes she knew exactly who Kaoru was.

Her silent reverie was interrupted though when a soft chuckle filled the air, turning her eyes to her father, Kaoru was surprised at what she saw. Her mother had a hand over her mouth while her father shook his head in slight amusement, "I'm afraid that you have already met her, it seems your son has as well." Almost immediately Kenshin's father's eyes bored down on Kaoru followed by the equal glare of Shishio. Kenshin squeezed her arm reassuringly and Kaoru was never happier that he was there, his presence seemed to make this easier. Pulling away from Kenshin, Kaoru inclined her head a serious expression appearing upon her face. "As I said before, it is a pleasure. I am Kaoru, I hope that your stay here is a good one."

Kenshin watched all this in an uneasy silence, he took an instinctive step closer to Kaoru as his eyes recognized the fury that was swirling through his father's eyes. His worry only intensified as he watched his father approach Kaoru slowly, his cold eyes raking her form closely. Kenshin felt a surge of anger and protectiveness rush through him at that look, gritting his teeth he moved to Kaoru's side again and gripped her hand in his as he lead her around his father. He only released her hand once she was standing next to her parents, he ignored the murderous glances that his father and brother were flashing him as he turned to Kaoru's parents. He bowed deeply before them, thus showing great respect, as he came back up he locked eyes with Kaoru's father, his expression completely serious.

"I would like to take this moment to thank you both for allowing us into your home. I take this as a great honor and hope that things may grow to be more friendly between us from now on. Your daughter was so kind as to escort my sisters and I inside, for this I again thank you." Kenshin then waited patiently for a response as his eyes kept darting to Kaoru every few moments or so. Kaoru had her eyes focused upon her father as she waited in the same silence as well. She almost gasped at what happened next, her mother stepped forward and pulled Kenshin into a motherly hug. Kenshin could swear that his heart just flew to his throat, he raised his own hands and gently returned the hug, afraid of what might happen if he went all out. "You are always welcome here, I am the one who should be thankful for your presence." She then pulled back and smiled at Kenshin, taking a step back, she shot Kaoru a soft smile as well.

Kaoru was still frozen in place, unable to move let alone respond, _'did she really just do that, here in front of both my father and Kenshin's? I...I just can't believe it_.' Suddenly she realized she was being spoken to, turning her head towards the voice Kaoru's eyes met the soft one's of Kenshin's mother. "...have grown since I was here. I am just glad that I have gotten to see you again, I hope you and my children will get along during our stay here." Kaoru flinched when she was enveloped in a gentle hug from Kenshin's mother, Kaoru hugged back gently, afraid to make a wrong move. "I hope so as well..." Kaoru pulled away after a moment, a smile on her lips. "How touching...but I am entitled a turn as well." Kaoru shivered at the deep voice that sounded directly behind her, turning she saw that it wasn't Kenshin's father but Shishio.

Kaoru took an instinctive step backwards as she eyed Shishio warily, she could just feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end from the lusty look in his eyes. He stepped closer and reached out a hand towards her face, Kaoru was about to turn tail and run when he gripped her hand instead. She shivered as she watched him lift her hand and place a kiss on the back of her hand, "I hope we will become good friends during my stay here." Kaoru pasted a fake smile on her lips as she silently begged someone to do something, "that is good to know, but I think that we all are rather tired right now." Kaoru thanked every kami listening as her father pulled her away from Shishio.

"Sagara, if you will, please show are guests to their rooms. I will have the cooks prepare an evening meal, that should give you time to settle in." Sano nodded his head and he flashed Kaoru a quick wink before turning to Kenshin's father, he then proceeded to lead the way up the stairs. Kenshin approached Kaoru and her parents as he turned to leave, "I am sorry if my brother was behaving rather oddly, but it was a long trip here so he's probably just tired. Thank you for suggesting a few minutes rest, we sorely needed it." A gentle smile lit his lips as his eyes met Kaoru's, "your highnesses," _'my Kaoru_.' Sending a message through his eyes, Kenshin only started after the others when he was sure Kaoru understood, then with a slight inclination of his head he moved away to disappear up the steps.

A smile lit Kaoru's face as she looked up the stairwell where Kenshin stood not a second ago. '_What am I going to do with him?_' Feeling a soft touch at her shoulder, Kaoru turned confused eyes upon her father. "Are you alright Kaoru, they didn't frighten you did they?" Kaoru snickered silently at that, "heck no, they were perfectly nice…" suddenly something occurred to Kaoru and she knit her brows in confusion as she turned to face her father completely. "Why do you ask?" He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in obvious annoyance. "I just don't want them to harm you in anyway, after all you still haven't mastered your abilities. There's still a chance that something could happen to you even though you have Sagara and Shinomori protecting you."

"It's alright father, I won't stray too far from Sano and Aoshi, besides, the Lycan King and his youngest son give me the creeps." Kaoru visibly shivered at the thought of being alone with either of them. "That's understandable, but we can worry about them latter. Go ahead and head upstairs to freshen up for dinner, I'll make sure Sano comes to get you when it's time." Kaoru nodded silently as she turned about and walked towards the stairs, she could feel Aoshi drift to her side and follow as she started up them. About halfway up the staircase, Kaoru couldn't keep her own opinion to herself any longer. "Aoshi…what do you think of the Lycans?" Turning her head she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, as usual his face showed no emotion and neither did his eyes. '_I guess there's no answer to get from him…_' "nevermind…see yah latter." Waving him off, Kaoru turned her back to him.

"My opinion of them is irrelevant compared to yours Milady. But, I still find the way the elder prince looks at you rather unnerving. He seems quite fond of you…" Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle dryly at his words. "I guess…but it's his father and younger brother that I really worry about. They don't seem rather keen about being here, the same goes for my father it seems." Kaoru waited to see if he had any answer for her, but when he remained silent she doubted it. '_I guess there's no answer to get from him…_' "nevermind…see yah latter." Repeating herself Kaoru waved him off then turned her back to him. Shaking her head dejectedly, Kaoru continued up the stairs until she reached the hallway, as she started down it a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Kaoru jerked away from the touch, her hands held in a defensive position as she whirled on the owner of the hand. When she saw that it was Aoshi, Kaoru clenched her fist in exasperation. '_What is it with these guys and sneaking up on people?_' "Yes Aoshi, what is it?"

His eyes were hard and unwavering as he clasped both of her shoulders in his hands, thusly immobilizing her. '_What is going on with him…_' her thought never finished as Aoshi's grip increased and became almost unbearable. "Stop that Aoshi, you're hurting me!" Noticing that Aoshi had failed to lighten his grip, Kaoru started to struggle, her anger taking over her confusion at his behavior. "Let go of me!" Growling deeply in the back of her throat, Kaoru felt her fangs and nails lengthen, as power flowed through her veins. With a burst of energy, Kaoru ripped free from Aoshi's grip. With a simple backflip, Kaoru landed in a crouch her hands poised and ready behind her back. "Good…at least we know that you can protect yourself in a tight bind. Now I must leave you Milady, I will check up on you latter." Aoshi then disappeared down the stairs before Kaoru could even think to voice a reply.

'_What the hell was all that about? Did he just want to test me or something…why that…arg!_' Clenching her fist, Kaoru rose to her feet and stomped down the hall towards her bedroom door. Her fangs had yet to retract thanks to her mood, but Kaoru didn't worry about that, she just wanted to get to her room and beat the stuffing out of one of her pillows. Gripping the knob, Kaoru turned it with a strong jerk, almost wrenching the knob clean off the door itself. Pounding inside she slammed the door behind her and made her way over to her bed. With a great leap she landed upon her soft bed, or so she thought, until she heard someone cry out and felt the hard stiffness below her.

Letting out a loud screech, Kaoru leapt off the bed and whirled about to face whoever was lying upon her bed, what she saw caused her to trip up and fall backwards in shock. Sitting there upon her bed was a wincing Kenshin, he was rubbing the side of his ribcage and cursing under his breath. "What the heck are you doing in here Kenshin!" Rubbing her sore backside, Kaoru got to her feet and approached Kenshin, a scowl on her face. "You asked me to stay the day with you, remember? Damn that hurt…" "Hah, well you deserved as much, sneaking in here without letting me know beforehand. I could have screamed and sent for Sano and Aoshi by now, didn't you even think about that?" Crossing her arms, Kaoru sat down on one side of Kenshin and crossed her legs as she lifted her chin into the air in complete defiance.

Kenshin could only stare, mesmerized by her, '_if only she knew how utterly irresistible she looks right now…_' knowing that she would be expecting an answer from him, he cleared his throat. "Umm…I…uh…sorry." Letting out a deep sigh, Kenshin pulled his eyes away from Kaoru and scratched the back of his neck to divert his attention elsewhere. '_He's sorry? That's it?_' Grunting in annoyance, Kaoru laid back on her bed letting her legs dangle off the edge. "Whatever…just tell me next time…" glancing to her side and expecting to see Kenshin looking back at her, Kaoru was disappointed when she was greeted only by his back.

After a few minutes of silence, Kenshin decided that he had better be the one to break it. "So…what do you think of my sister's…Kaoru?" A smile lit Kaoru's face at that, "they were an interesting bunch…that's for sure. I think that we will get along…but your brother and your father…" Kaoru visibly shivered at that thought. "They creep me out…I don't see how you can stand to be around them so much, it must drive you crazy that you can't do anything to change them." Kenshin chuckled dryly at that, '_you don't know the half of it,_' "yeah…but what can you do…anyway…I just hope they don't try anything too big while they're here. If they do there might just be another war on the way."

"By the way…I had something I've been really wanting to ask you about…if that's alright?" Kaoru turned nervous eyes on Kenshin as she wrung her hands together, Kaoru flinched a moment later when Kenshin set his hand upon her's. "You can ask me anything Kaoru, I'll never lie to you." Smiling, Kaoru turned and looked at her katana's sword case that still sat upon her desk in the corner of the room. "My mother told me that you wanted to teach me how to sword fight…I know a little about it, but I'm not very good. So…is it true, are you going to teach me how to fight?"

A deep chuckle was the only answer she received, turning her head in confusion, Kaoru blushed deeply at what she saw. Kenshin had his head tilted back slightly, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion. "Kenshin?" Leaning closer, Kaoru tried to get a better look at him but he moved before she could. His arms had slipped about her waist and had pulled her gently against his chest, '_wha…what is he doing?_' Kenshin smiled to himself as he took in Kaoru's lovely scent, his heart speeding up, thumping loudly in his chest. '_Oh Kami…why does she have to be off limits? If only my father and her's got along then maybe…what am I thinking? I'm the Lycan prince and I can have whatever I want…and I want Kaoru_.'

Making up his mind, Kenshin lifted Kaoru's chin and locked his eyes with hers. "Yes…I want to teach you to fight…but I have a question of my own I'd like to ask you." Kaoru's eyes widened and Kenshin could see her curiosity in how she tilted her head, her hands tightened upon his jacket sleeve. "Are…are you sure that it is a good idea to teach me like this…I mean, wouldn't your father disapprove in making me a more skilled adversary?" The fear and worry was apparent in her voice, just as it flashed clearly in her eyes, Kenshin silently swore right there, '_one day…one day, you will have nothing to fear and worry about ever again_.' "I don't care what my father says or tries to do Kaoru, I want to teach you and besides, if you learn than you and I will have more in common." A smile lit Kaoru's lips at his words and that was all it took to make Kenshin's heart feel lighter, '_at least I brought a smile to her face_.'

"So…what was it you wanted to ask me?" '_Here goes…_' taking a deep breath, Kenshin cupped Kaoru's cheek gently. "Kaoru…would you…uh, let me…ummm…would it be alright if I…" '_what is wrong with me? Why can't I just say it?_' Unable to look Kaoru in the eye anymore, Kenshin released her and pulled away, his eyes centering on his tail as it thumped agitatedly at his side. "Kenshin…what is it…you can ask me, I'll answer. Come on Kenshin, quit beating around the bush and ask." Taking another deep breath, Kenshin caught the scent of Kaoru's bodyguard Sano on the air and almost panicked, almost.

Getting to his feet, Kenshin turned so that he was looking down at Kaoru. "Kaoru…I know that this may seem sudden and unexpected, but…I…I want to know if you would allow me the…ummm…honor of…courting you…" the end came out in a low whisper as he diverted his eyes, afraid of her reaction. Kaoru was stunned to say the least, '_he…wants to…date me? Is he serious?_' Kenshin was trying to remain in one spot until Kaoru answered his question, but he could sense Sano right outside of Kaoru's bedroom now and he did not want to get caught. He started to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably as he directed his eyes to Kaoru, mentally willing her to answer before Sano knocked.

"I…Kenshin, this is really…uh," feeling her face turn red, Kaoru got to her feet and placed one of her hands on Kenshin's shoulder. "I accept," Kaoru watched as Kenshin's face lit up with one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. Reaching down, Kenshin took Kaoru's other hand in his and brought it up to his lips. As he placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles, he kept his eyes locked with hers, "you honor me Kaoru." Kaoru's blush only deepened as Kenshin released her hand and ran his fingers through her hair gently, '_he's so romantic right now_.' Before she could stop herself, Kaoru found herself leaning forward to where her bangs brushed against Kenshin's. She could feel his hot and moist breath on her face as she found her eyes focusing upon his lips, unconsciously Kaoru licked her lips as she stepped slightly closer. This caused their bodies to brush lightly against one another, Kenshin shivered at the slight contact as he wished that the whole world would disappear and leave him alone with Kaoru.

Kaoru's body tensed as Kenshin slid one of his arms around her waist bringing her chest to touch his, '_oh god, what am I going to do…what is he going to do?_' Her eyes widened as she watched Kenshin start leaning in closer, his face getting dangerously close to hers. Lips tingling from the brush of his breath, Kaoru let her eyes begin to drift shut in anticipation. Kenshin wanted to cheer as he felt more than watched Kaoru sink into his touch, allowing him to bring her trembling form closer to his own. He could feel her soft body beginning to melt into his as he let his lips lightly brush against hers causing her to let out an unconscious yet breathless gasp. She could feel it, his lips were on hers now, but their touch felt so soft that it could be compared to a ghost of a kiss.

Knowing somewhere deep down that there was more to come, Kaoru prepared herself as she let her hands slip onto his shoulders, bringing him all that more closer. Kenshin couldn't believe that he was on the verge of kissing the Vampire princess, '_in her own home no less!_' Afraid that he would be caught, Kenshin took the plunge. Crushing her small form to his own, Kenshin couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to taste Kaoru's soft lips.

Kaoru couldn't think let alone move away, this is what she wanted more than anything in the world, in fact…if the world were to be destroyed at that very moment she wouldn't care. All that existed consisted of her and this, god, even she couldn't describe him. Throwing caution to the wind, Kaoru moved one of her hands to his neck, gripping it in a gentle yet firm grip, making it so there was no way Kenshin could pull away now. '_He initiated this, there's no way in hell he's going to make any type of excuse_.'

Distantly hearing Sano knocking upon the door and calling out for Kaoru, Kenshin tried to break the kiss, but because of Kaoru's hold on his neck he found it quite impossible, not that he minded anyway. '_But remember, there is one of her bodyguards right outside and your sisters are probably going to come to get you for dinner_.' Clenching his free hand into a fist, Kenshin pulled back breaking the kiss forcefully, but also causing Kaoru to hiss lightly in annoyance, much to his pleasure of course. "Your being called…" hearing Kenshin's soft whisper, Kaoru shook her head, attempting to shake off the effect Kenshin's kiss was having on her body.

"Missy! Come on, I know you don't want to deal with the Lycan's either, but if you don't get moving your father will tan my hide!" Something like a '_eep_' blurted from Kaoru as she realized that someone was at the door, as this dawned on her so did the fact that she just kissed Kenshin. Swearing that her face probably now resembled something like a tomato, Kaoru turned her eyes upon Kenshin just in time to see that he was pulling away. Suddenly scared that he wouldn't come back, Kaoru latched onto him, holding him in place. "Kenshin…" hearing the desperate tone in Kaoru's voice, Kenshin cursed himself mentally as he wrapped his arms about her in a gentle hug.

"Kaoru, I have to leave…if I don't…we'll get caught. Please let go…" releasing her, Kenshin lifted her chin so that he could see her face and grimaced sadly. Fighting back tears that were suddenly coming to her eyes, Kaoru took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "will…will you come back?" Chuckling softly, Kenshin let a small smile cross his lips, "I promised you didn't I? Now I have to leave, the other's are waiting and dinner is important." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head, releasing Kenshin from her grip. Brushing his fingers over Kaoru's lips briefly, Kenshin turned and dashed to the sliding glass doors that he had left slightly ajar from his earlier entrance. Taking one last look at Kaoru, Kenshin flashed her one softer smile before leaping across to his own balcony, which happened to be about two stories above Kaoru's.

Watching Kenshin disappear, Kaoru straightened her clothing before hurrying over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and nearly lost her balance at what greeted her. There before her stood Sano. He was wearing a finely made dress suit and his hair was smoothed down into some semblance of order, but if Kaoru looked closely enough she could see the clumps here and there that refused to stay flat like the rest. It took all of her control to keep herself from laughing to death, "umm…Sano, what's with the nice duds?"

Flashing her a goofy smile, Sano bent low in a semblance of a bow, "Why, I am here to escort your highness to the dinning room." Kaoru couldn't keep it in now and gripped the doorframe as she laughed quietly, "how long did that one take you?" Pulling herself together, Kaoru stepped out of her room, closing her door with a sound click behind her. '_That reminds me, I need to ask Kenshin how he knew the right balcony to get into my room,_' taking Sano's offered hand, Kaoru let him lead her down the hall while she tried to sort her thoughts. It must have shown on her face, because when they started down the stairs, Sano stopped and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Missy…if there's anything that you want to talk about, just remember, we're here for you."

Kaoru smiled, trying to convince herself more than anything that she was ready to face Kenshin's creepy brother and father again. "I know Sano and I'm grateful…I just need a little time to sort out my feelings first. So…I might just take you guys up on that offer, as long as it's still open." Sano chuckled as he started moving again, "that's good enough for me and it's a guarantee, that offer is always open." Kaoru only nodded her head as they reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see Aoshi standing outside of the dinning room entrance and Yahiko had just slid up to her side. "Hey there Yahiko, haven't seen you around lately, what have you been up too shrimp?" Kaoru only shook her head as she slipped free from Sano's grip and moved towards Aoshi, knowing a fight was about to break out behind her.

Sure enough, right when Kaoru was about to reach Aoshi, "I am not a shrimp!" Light laughter followed that and Kaoru could only smile as she stopped before Aoshi and took a glance behind. Sano currently had Yahiko in a headlock and the kid was struggling with all his might to break free. Feeling a gentle touch on her arm, Kaoru turned back and nodded her head to acknowledge Aoshi, taking his offered arm and moving with him into the dinning room. All Kaoru could do was take deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm and regal looking, '_fat chance of that!_'

Lifting her head, Kaoru was slightly embarrassed when she saw that everyone was already at their seats and only waited upon her before they would start dinner. Aoshi grudgingly lead her around the table towards where her mother sat, but to Kaoru's great relief, Kenshin was seated on the other side of her seat. As they reached the seat, Aoshi released her arm and was about to pull out the chair for her when to everyone's great surprise, Kenshin stood and slid the chair out gently. Flashing a grateful smile, Kaoru pulled her dress up as she sat down on the rather softly cushioned chair. Kenshin then took his seat next to her and all eyes turned to Kaoru's father.

His eyes were on Kaoru and Kenshin, with the intensity of his look Kaoru began to feel rather uncomfortable. '_Please don't let him figure it out, please,_' silently hoping, Kaoru kneaded her hands together in nervousness. She averted her eyes and was staring at the table when she felt something touch her hand, chancing a look down she found that there was another hand upon hers. Following the hand to its arm and back, Kaoru was shocked to see that it was Kenshin's hand. From the look in his eyes it seemed like that he was being completely serious and nothing at all was amiss. Kaoru could see the underlying emotions as she slid her fingers around Kenshin's hand, thus locking their hands together in a strong grip.

A wave of contentness washed over Kenshin as he forced himself not to smile goofily. "All right…now that my daughter has joined us, we may start dinner, Sagara…" Kenshin turned his head in time to see Sano bow and leave the room. '_I wonder what he's doing…_' "…ard that you're planing on letting your daughters attend school, am I correct in my assumption?" Turning his eyes on his father, Kenshin held back a grimace at the fake smile that greeted his eyes, '_there's no way that my father would ever enjoy speaking with Kaoru's father. I wonder what your planning old man_.' "I was thinking on that, but I have yet to decide…I do believe that your own daughter was attending school, was she not?"

Kaoru snapped her head in her fathers direction, her eyes wide in surprise, '_how did Kenshin's father know that…oh…_' wincing Kaoru looked at Kenshin. He had his head down slightly and from the way his other hand was gripping the side of his chair, he wasn't happy. "Yes…she was, but not anymore," taking a sip out of his drink that sat at his side, Kaoru watched as her father glanced in her direction again. "Umm, I wouldn't mind if the princess showed us around the school…if that is fine with you father." Kenshin's head snapped up at his sister Tsubame's voice and his eyes centered upon her lightly blushing face.

He could see her eyes glancing elsewhere and curious, Kenshin followed. She was looking at the young boy in the corner of the room, his curiosity peeked, he decided to personally find that boy later and have a very long discussion with him. '_What was his name…Yahiko…hmmm…_' Kaoru snickered lightly when she saw that Kenshin's tail was wagging just like that of a dog that just got it's bone. It had been interesting enough to discover him looking at Yahiko, which was something that she had to ask him about later. Trying to smother the smile that somehow found it's way onto her lips, Kaoru decided to get back into the conversation.

Currently her mother was speaking, "…maybe, but I am worried…if we allow this then her bodyguards will have to go with her for sure. We don't want our daughter, or your children to be harmed, now do we?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin's father shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his eyes turned to Shishio, "no we do not." Unable to suppress the gasp that passed through her lips when Shishio only nodded his head and turned his eyes on her, Kaoru was immensely grateful for the gentle squeeze that showed Kenshin was still there for her.

"It would fine with me father, I could go and check the school before hand though, if you think that will be necessary." Kenshin could see Kaoru shiver in barely suppressed panic as Shishio spoke and it was obvious that was exactly what he wanted to happen, he could tell from the mocking look that Shishio sent him through his eyes. Resisting the urge to leap across the table and rip him to shreds, Kenshin decided that it was about time that he spoke up. "What about you two," looking at Misao and Megumi Kenshin continued, "do you wish to attend the school that the princess was going at until recently?"

Kaoru paid close attention as Megumi regarded her with a measuring look, while Misao simply smirked at her. "Heck, that would be awesome, besides, the princess here seems like a cool chick to hang with. Right Megumi?" Megumi only nodded her head and then she seemed to regard Kenshin with the same look she had Kaoru, '_she's calculating something_.' A sound at their side made Kaoru and Kenshin turn their eyes from Megumi, Sano stood in the doorway and behind him were a few people pushing carts.

It took a few minutes at the most for the servants to place the food and drinks upon the table before everyone before leaving them to their meal. The Lycan's each got a large plate of what looked to be fresh, raw meat, while Kaoru and her parents each got a glass of blood. A round of '_Thank_ _you_' and other muttered words sounded as Kaoru's father took up his glass, thus allowing everyone to start the meal. Almost immediately Kenshin and his family started digging into their meals, literally. Kaoru was completely stunned for a few moments before she shook herself out of it, but she couldn't move her eyes from Kenshin, no matter how hard she tried too.

For some odd reason, she found the way he looked at the meat as he ate it rather attractive, just knowing her face must be red from such thoughts she finally turned her eyes away. Focusing them upon the glass of chilled blood before her, Kaoru reached out and took it. She slowly brought it up to her lips, making sure to show spectacular table manners, after all she is a princess. As she slowly downed the liquid, Kenshin had just finished scarfing his meal down and let out a contented sigh as he cleaned his lips of the blood that sat there.

As he finished, he heard the clink of Kaoru's glass as she set it down upon the table. Unable to resist, Kenshin turned his eyes to look at her and his heart nearly stuttered to a halt. Kaoru was currently licking at her lips, letting out rather enticing smacking sounds as she cleaned away all traces of her meal. All Kenshin could do was stare and try not to drool or growl appreciatively, '_god she looks so appetizing right now…if only our relationship was out in the open, then I could easily touch her right now_.' Silently cursing the kami's for being so cruel, Kenshin shifted in his seat, his tail curling about behind him.

Just as she finished cleaning off her lips, Kaoru felt something rough brushing against the side of her leg. Curious and slightly bemused, Kaoru reached her hand down and ran it over the object, but she found it to be quite soft and not rough at all. Suddenly a soft purring rose from her side, turning her head slightly Kaoru nearly cried out at how cute Kenshin looked. He had his head slightly tilted forewords and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head as his fingers twitched. Glancing about at the others, Kaoru was pleased and relieved to see that her parents were busy talking. At the same time, Kenshin's siblings were still picking at their meals, while Kenshin's mother was helping to clean the blood from the side of her husband's mouth.

Kenshin felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, he had been surprised himself when he felt something touch his tail and he didn't automatically react. At first the touch had been very slight but as it became rhythmic, Kenshin knew that it must have been Kaoru who was touching him, she was the only female who had ever touched his tail let alone win his affections. '_It must mean that she's the one…but she's a vampire and we've only just now decided to date. I must be patient and see if my hunch is correct…I hope it is…I wouldn't mind spending eternity with her_.'

Weary that the others would soon see what was occurring on their side of the table, Kenshin reluctantly gripped Kaoru's hand in his, halting her movements. Immediately Kaoru scanned the others with her eyes, seeing that everyone was finished she turned her eyes upon Kenshin. Noticing that servants were coming around them gathering their now empty dishes, Kenshin leaned in close to Kaoru as he reached for her empty glass, "this will be continued later." Unable to stop herself soon enough, Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that lit his lips at the fine tremor that wracked through Kaoru's form.

Once the table was cleared completely Kaoru's father turned towards Kaoru his eyes serious, "now that we have all finished our dinner, I'd like to take this moment to discuss our two eldest and their request to train together." Kaoru couldn't help the worried look that covered her face as she glanced between her father and Kenshin's. Seeing this Kenshin slipped his hand into hers, linking their fingers together, a slight squeeze greeted his touch and Kenshin wanted nothing more than to hug Kaoru close in a comforting embrace. Glancing across the table, Kenshin caught the side-glance that passed between Shishio and his father, knowing something was up Kenshin gave Kaoru's father his full attention.

"I see…well, I approve but only on one condition." Jerking his head towards his father, Kenshin's eyes collided with those of his father and it gave Kenshin a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What might that be?" Kaoru held her breath as she waited for Kenshin's father's reply, '_please don't be what I think it is…please!_' Gripping Kenshin's hand tightly, Kaoru nearly froze to her chair when her eyes met the smugly amused one's of Kenshin's father. Apparently he wanted them both to do something for his benefit, the smug look only increased as he made his reply, " I want my other children to participate as well. It would give them time to get to know each other better, besides…"

He never finished, Kenshin was on his feet in a split second, his hands in an iron grip on the tables edge, "Father! I wanted to have the honor of training the princess, by myself…I won't allow…" another loud 'bang' resounded through the dinning room as Kenshin's father launched onto his feet as well, causing his chair to fall back and strike the floor. "Enough! I am your father and your King, if I say your brother and sisters are going to join you, then join you they shall. I will hear no more on the matter and that's final!" Kenshin gritted his teeth as one of his fists clenched, pure hate flashing in his eyes, causing them to flash bright amber briefly before Kenshin's fist relaxed. Taking a deep breath to calm the rage pounding through his veins, Kenshin bowed stiffly before turning and striding from the room, not uttering a word.

Kaoru watched as he left, her heart going out to him instantly, '_I see why he hates his father…I should go after him before he does something he might regret_.' Having made up her mind, Kaoru stood gracefully and without even glancing at the others walked from the room following after Kenshin, thus she failed to notice the room fall silent about her as she turned her back to the others. As she entered to darkened hall, Kaoru glanced about and didn't see Kenshin anywhere, worried that he might have gone outside Kaoru started towards the front doors. She had gotten within a few feet of the doors when she was gripped from behind and a hand slipped over her mouth, Kaoru tensed for only a moment before recognizing this touch and with a muffled sigh she sank into the grip.

Feeling her relax into his touch, Kenshin slowly removed his hand from Kaoru's mouth and gripped her hand in his as he drug her after him, towards a more secluded area in the hall. Reaching a place that looked like it would hide them well, Kenshin gripped Kaoru's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. Kaoru didn't know what to do, she had never seen Kenshin behave this way, not knowing what else to do Kaoru slipped one of her hands around Kenshin's shoulders and gently started to stroke his back. "Kenshin…what's wrong, I was worried when you just left like that…"

Taking a long and deep whiff of Kaoru's comforting scent, Kenshin pulled back and nudged his forehead against Kaoru's, as his eyes remained closed. "I really wanted to spend time alone with you and training you was one of my more brilliant plans. Usually my father doesn't want any of my siblings to be around me, let alone train with me." Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Kenshin couldn't help the soft purr that rose in his throat from the gentle way Kaoru was stroking his back. "He has ulterior motives to wanting my brother and sisters to train with us…" Kaoru chuckled dryly at that, "you think? I saw the look in his eye, he's going to have your brother try to kill me…besides, when one's training with a sword…accidents tend to happen."

Gritting his teeth again, Kenshin started to growl low in his throat, '_nothing or no one is going to harm what's mine…wait…did I just…oh shit! I am in love with her and already consider her as my mate…damn…how did this happen?_' As this fact finally dawned on Kenshin, he noticed that Kaoru had pulled back and was looking at him worriedly. "Sorry about that Kaoru…I just don't like the thought of my brother harming you. Do you understand?" Kaoru couldn't help the smile that lit her lips, "are you kidding? Of course I understand Kenshin, I did consent to go out with you after all…don't worry, I won't let your brother harm me in anyway. In fact, it might be him who is harmed."

Getting a mental image of such a thing occurring, Kenshin started to chuckle, "I wouldn't mind seeing that actually, my brother does need a good beating anyway." Grinning evilly Kaoru pinched Kenshin's tail with her free hand, making him jump and his eyes blow wide. "Don't count yourself out of the equation…just because I accepted your request to date me doesn't mean I can't get a little payback for all the times you slipped into my room without asking. So make sure your on your guard when we start training, or else you might just find yourself laid out on that fine ass of yours."

Kenshin's eyes melted into an emotion that Kaoru couldn't quite identify as he leaned in close, his breath brushing against her lips, thus causing Kaoru to shiver in excitement. This after all was the kind of look Kaoru had wanted focused upon her during dinner and now that it was, Kaoru couldn't keep herself from drifting into Kenshin's touch a little more. Smirking, Kenshin was about to swoop in for the kill when he heard someone approaching, cursing emphatically Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru. Giving her one more appraising glance, "you're in for it later…princess." Kaoru was about to ask what he meant when Kenshin's brother, Shishio came strolling around the corner. "Well, well…what do we have here…"

* * *

A/N- I know, weird place to end it right? Well, if I didn't then I don't think I'd ever be able to stop...heh, anyway...I hope this was worth waiting for, really. Also I bet you guys noticed that I changed Werewolves to Lycans. That is because, Kenshin and his family are not werewolves, they were born Lycans. So, when I finish the story, I'll go back and fix that stuff, so just bare with me for now. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did, but that's just hoping. Till Then...Ja Ne! 


	7. Friends Or Something More?

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- First...I am very, very sorry for the very lengthy wait on this chapter...I never meant for it to take this long to finish. I did my best to make it worth the wait though, I rewrote it about three times...so once again, please forgive me for it's lateness!

Now, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I enjoy playing with the charaters! Also...I just wanted to warn you guys that the next one might not be up for a couple months...that's because I have finally gotten a job and I am now attending college classes...so hopefully I will get the next one up pretty soon...but there's no garantee's.

Sorry... T.T

Anyway...I hope this chapter makes up for the wait...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends…or Something More?

Kaoru jerked as she whirled about to face Kenshin's brother, he had a smug smile on his lips as he eyed them closely, '_damn, do the kami's have something against us or something? Can't we just have a moment alone for once?_'

"Oh, pardon me, did I interrupt something?"

The mocking tone in his voice was enough to have Kenshin growling low in his throat, an almost inaudible sound but Kaoru was able to hear it because of how close she was to him.

Knowing that if things continued the way they were, everything would get out of hand, Kaoru decided to step in and bring an immediate halt to it.

Moving to stand before Kenshin, Kaoru gave Shishio one of her small smiles, letting one of her hands drift behind her back.

Immediately catching on, Kenshin reached out and took Kaoru's hand, giving it a soft squeeze and the support that Kaoru needed to do this.

"Actually, you did. I was just discussing when we were going to start training, but since you are here now, would you like to join us in the discussion?"

'_I can't believe I just said that, I must be going insane, but at least it is better than him and Kenshin going at it in the hall_.' Shuddering at where her own line of thoughts was leading her, she forced the image out of her mind, Kaoru then tilted her head and sent Shishio a playful look.

If the returned look on his face was anything to go by, he was definitely surprised by that.

Turning to glance at Kenshin as well, she found him just as dumbfounded as Shishio was. That made Kaoru feel very pleased with herself as she lifted the edge of her dress and started towards the front doors.

Stopping momentarily to look back at the still frozen Lycan's behind her, she let a sultry smile appear upon her lips. "Well…are you coming or shall I go for a stroll by myself, hmmm?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kaoru moved to the doors and sighted Sano and Aoshi already waiting for her. Just as she reached the doors, she was about to reach out and open the doors when Shishio appeared. With a graceful bow he slid the doors open, allowing Kaoru to pass through easily.

Kaoru was stunned for a moment as she tentatively glanced over at Kenshin, turning to look back at Shishio, Kaoru rubbed her arm and started out the door. Going as slow as she could, Kaoru silently hoped that Kenshin or one of the guys would give her support again.

'_Okay…that was just plain weird. All I did was flash him a flirtish smile and now he thinks he can get all chummy with me? Give me a break, hell would freeze over first!_'

Gritting his teeth to keep himself from biting his lip, Kenshin stomped after them, not even trying to hide his irritation. As he neared the door, he noticed that Kaoru's bodyguards were eyeing his brother as well.

He was still bowing next to the now open doors while Kaoru gave him a measuring look as she started out the door, moving swiftly, Kenshin swooped in at Kaoru's side. Gripping her arm, he lead her from the doorway and out into the night, taking great pleasure in the look of relief she sent his way.

They had only gone a few steps when Shishio appeared at their side, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes contemplative.

"Would you prefer a walk about the grounds or a stroll through the hedge maze, milady?"

Jerking at his attempt at being cordial, Kaoru forced a small smile to her lips and pretended to think it over. "The hedge maze sounds more interesting, I haven't gotten a chance to see it since I returned home. So I think that would be the best option for now, then we all can retire, after all the sun will be up in a matter of hours."

'_I can't believe I am actually talking like this…it makes me feel like I am in some cheesy black and white film. I just hope that he keeps his distance from me, it's bad enough that I can't go out here alone with Kenshin, but having his brother here makes it all that more worse._'

Moving to where he was standing between Kaoru and Shishio, Kenshin gave Kaoru a small smile, "well…we might as well get moving then. After all, like you said, time is against us right now."

Stifling a laugh, Kaoru nodded and started walking towards the hedge maze, Kenshin at her side and Shishio following closely after.

As they were walking, Kenshin noticed that his tail had curled about Kaoru's waist. Worried that his brother might see, he glanced to his side and saw that Shishio was slightly a head of them, so there was no way he could see what his tail was up to.

'_I wonder how long we are going to be out here…I need to speak to Kaoru alone soon, I don't know if I can wait to hold her in my arms again._'

Slowing down a little, Kaoru watched as Shishio moved further ahead of them, '_good, the more distance between us, the better_.'

"Sorry about this Kenshin…it was the only thing I could think of to get out of the situation we were in. Now it turns out to be a bad idea…"

Shaking his head, Kenshin tightened his grip upon her arm reassuringly, "it's alright. It's not your fault things went this way…just think of the good things, you get to see the hedge maze. Besides, that might come in handy on a later date…"

Her eyebrows furrowing, Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, but found him to be looking ahead as if he hadn't said a thing. Swearing to get him back, Kaoru looked foreword and found that Shishio was waiting for them, his eyes filled momentarily with that same look from when she had first seen him. Pure and utter hate, not to mention the desire to harm her.

'_For_ _kami's sake…I still don't understand why Kenshin's father and Shishio hate me so much. I mean, by the way things are going, we might become family…_' that very thought made Kaoru shiver as she adverted her eyes, unable to stand that look any longer.

"What's taking you two so long…I though you wanted to tour the hedge maze, not cuddle with my brother."

Kenshin felt his eyes widen at Shishio's choice of words, "what are you talking about brother, her highness is just cold and I am attempting to guard her from the chill in the air. Isn't that right milady?"

Turning towards Kaoru, Kenshin was surprised to see that she seemed to be in deep thought, but as a smile irked at the side of her lips Kenshin decided that he had best get her attention before Shishio saw.

Feeling herself being nudged, Kaoru shook herself out of her little self induced state, one which she didn't ever wish to leave. She had heard his question before, but was too into her own thoughts to respond. But now that she was in the spotlight, so to speak, Kaoru scrambled to find a suitable answer.

"Yes…it is rather cold, but I really don't mind...sorry about that your highness, I'll try keeping up."

Releasing her hold upon Kenshin reluctantly, Kaoru walked the few feet to where Shishio stood waiting. Kenshin was right behind her, determined to keep her safe and unharmed, something that Kaoru was eternally grateful for.

As they entered the hedge maze, Kaoru's eyes studied the smooth and well groomed walls of foliage that stood about her, giving her the sence of being in a cage. A feeling that only increased as she moved further inside, it didn't help to have Shishio drifting at her side and sending her looks every few moments.

'_There is something off here…I can just feel it. What is Shishio planning…please don't be what I'm thinking. I've got to tell Kenshin about this and soon._'

Glancing at her side, she noticed that Kenshin was still behind her and that he seemed almost to exude discontentment.

She was right on the money too, Kenshin wasn't just discontent, he was pissed. Every time he saw his brother look at Kaoru, he had to force down his gut instinct, which was to pummel Shishio into the ground until he was unable to breathe straight.

That was when he noticed Kaoru looking at him, fear flashing through her emotion filled and sparkling blue eyes.

The next thing Kenshin knew, he was leaping through the maze, Kaoru clutched to his chest. His tail was twitching agitatedly while he was fighting down a snarl, his bottom lip was bleeding and several drops of his blood had already splashed upon Kaoru's brow.

'_What I have done…and right in front of my brother no less. Shit, how am I going to explain this…but I couldn't have just left her standing there like that, she was clearly frightened. If I can do anything about it, this will never happen again, I never want to see fear in those beautiful eyes again._'

Kaoru was in a state of shock, one second she was looking back at Kenshin, the next she was in his arms and he was practically flying through the hedge maze. Feeling something wet hit her forehead brought her out of her daze, reaching a hand up she touched the wetness, bringing her hand back down she saw blood glistening upon her fingertips.

Her eyes widened as she jerked in his grip, causing Kenshin to slow and come to a hesitant stop, there was a small stone bench a few feet away and Kenshin moved over to it.

"K…Kenshin…"

Sitting down, Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and saw that she had his blood on her fingers, she seemed to be staring at the blood as if in a trance. Suddenly curious to see what would happen, Kenshin tentatively watched her.

Kaoru couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood that had begun to run down one of her fingers, slowly she brought her fingers closer to her face. The smell of the hot blood was intoxicating, feeling her body tremble, Kaoru slipped her tongue out and ran it against her fingers.

Within moments Kaoru had toughly cleaned her fingers of Kenshin's blood and she seemed rather content as she snuggled into Kenshin's warmth.

Kenshin on the other hand was trying desperately to keep himself from ravishing her on the spot. Seeing her lapping up his blood with her tongue was enough to turn him on, but remembering that they more than likely were going to be found soon, he forced himself to remain calm.

'_Kami, please help me...I want her so badly...I've got to think of something else. They'll be here soon…I can hear them coming…better hurry._'

"Kaoru, what happened back there that made you so frightened?" As he spoke, Kenshin used the sleeve of his jacket to clean the smear of blood off of Kaoru's forehead, it wouldn't do to let Kaoru's bodygaurds see that she had blood on her. They might just think that Kenshin had harmed her, even tough that very thought sickened him, '_I would never harm such a beautiful creature as Kaoru._'

Blinking her eyes as she came out of her little trance, Kaoru shifted once again so that she could look Kenshin in the eye, but when she felt something hard poking her in her lower back she felt a blush burn her cheeks.

'_I know what that is...but what caused that…oh, I get it…_'

Storing that thought away for future use, Kaoru reached a hand up and touched Kenshin's cheek with it, "those looks that he was giving me, it was like he was planning something…it scared me to think that he wanted to try and harm me while out here. But now we both are in trouble, I'm sorry Kenshin…I should have been stronger and not give you that look that I did. What are we going to do? They'll be here at any moment, I don't want you to get hurt…"

Feeling his heart flutter at Kaoru's endearing words, Kenshin touched her hand with his own, "We'll think of something…besides, nothing could ever hurt you while I'm around, I'd never allow it, Kaoru I…I…lo…"

Jerking as his senses told him that they had guests, Kenshin moved his hand from Kaoru's and pulled her hand away, he then shifted to where Kaoru looked like she had just woken and rolled over.

At first Kaoru was confused as to why Kenshin would have pushed her away, but then she felt it as well, they had company.

From around one of the foliage walls, Kenshin watched as Aoshi, Sano, and Shishio approached. Kenshin bit back a snarl as Sano rushed over and took Kaoru's face into his hands, he had a worried look on his face and it turned into a scowl as he cleaned the remaining blood from her forehead.

"Your Highness, where did this blood come from?"

Kenshin growled at the sound of accusation that was in Sano's tone, but at the same time cursed himself for not cleaning all of the blood away, "I bit my lip and some of my blood dripped onto her forehead."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he gave Kenshin the coldest look he could, "I see, but why did you run off with her in the first place?"

"She was about to collapse, all I wanted to do was find a place for her to sit down, but when I got here she was already out. What else was I to do?"

Kaoru sat in silence as she watched and listened to everything that was going on, Kenshin's excuse was a rightful one, Aoshi and Sano would be morons if they thought otherwise.

Shishio was still standing off to the side, watching the entire goings on with curious and slightly suspicious eyes. He knew something was up, but what he had yet to figure out.

"Milady…is this true?"

Raising her eyebrow at Sano and Aoshi, Kaoru nodded her head, "yes…it is. I guess I was feeling a little tired and luckily his Highness here noticed, at least before I fell and hurt myself."

"We understand Milady, but if you are feeling unwell, it would be wise if we just head back now."

"Sounds fine to me, thank you your Highness for your help, would you please help me up?"

Kaoru sat up completely and gave Kenshin a gentle look, Kenshin just nodded his head as he got to his feet and let Kaoru down slowly, he then helped Kaoru to stand. She gripped his shoulder and after she was steady, Kaoru didn't release his shoulder, she just stood there.

"Let's get going now…" Kenshin turned and Kaoru's hand slipped from Kenshin's shoulder, instead Kaoru slipped her arm into Kenshin's and let him start leading her out of the maze.

It took a minute or so before they were out of the maze, by now though, Kaoru wanted nothing more then to head to her room and curl up in bed with Kenshin. She'd had enough for one day, '_I just want Kenshin to hold me and never let me go…_'

Kenshin was thinking something along those lines as well, but he had something important to tell Kaoru, '_I hope she won't hate me after I tell her…I don't know if I could live without her in my life…not anymore…_'

As they approached the steps leading back into the castle, Kaoru felt a cold touch upon her shoulder, stopping her and Kenshin from continuing foreword.

But it was the presence behind her that had Kaoru frozen to the spot, Shishio had gripped her shoulder and was now touching her. Fighting down her bodies desire to shiver and pull away from the touch, Kaoru turned to face Shishio, letting go of Kenshin's arm in the process.

Shishio was giving her another of those looks again and Kaoru grit her teeth as she forced a smile onto her lips, "what is it your highness…what seems to be bothering you?"

A muscle in Shishio's cheek twitched as he smiled, but it was more a draw back of his lips and a bearing of his teeth, in a grimace that was to be passed off as a smile.

"I was only wondering when we should have our training lessons…after all, I would like to have time to prepare before we actually begin…"

Kaoru mentally cursed, she had forgotten all about that and now it was coming back to bite her on the ass, so much for dignity.

Deciding that it was about time that he stepped in, Kenshin strategically moved so that Shishio was forced to let go of Kaoru's shoulder and face him instead.

"In a weeks time…her highness has already agreed with me upon this, so that should be plenty of time for you to…prepare…"

Deeming that the end of the conversation, Kenshin turned and started walking again, Kaoru immediately followed after only glancing back at Shishio once before they started up the steps.

Stepping close to Kenshin's side, Kaoru looked at him, his eyes were focused foreword and his expression was angered. Adverting her eyes, Kaoru clasped her hands as she let out a sigh, '_is this what it's going to be like…now that Shishio and Kenshin's sisters are going to train with us…what can I do to make that look, go away?_'

Unable to get the image of beating his brother to a bloody pulp out of his mind, Kenshin grit his teeth, forcing down yet another growl as both Kaoru and himself reached the doors leading into the castle.

Feeling that something was off, Kenshin glanced about, finding that Kaoru's bodyguards were nowhere to be seen and the same went for his brother. Glancing to his side, Kenshin nearly froze in his tracks when he saw Kaoru's hands wrenching before her, a worried and sorrowful look marring her beautiful face.

Unable to stand such a devastating expression, Kenshin stopped and reached out a hand, gripping Kaoru's shoulder and turned her to face him. When Kaoru refused to look up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and barely contained fear, Kenshin gripped Kaoru's chin and tilted her head so that she would look him in the eye.

"What is it…what's wrong Kaoru?"

Surprised that Kenshin had said her name out in the open, Kaoru remained silent, not knowing what to do at the moment.

When Kaoru didn't answer, Kenshin growled, lifting her chin even higher he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kaoru gasped in shock but Kenshin quickly swallowed it as he trust his tongue into her mouth, determined to kiss her until she couldn't think of anything or anyone but him and only him.

Unknown to either of them, off to their side, a figure smiled at what it saw before disappearing inside the castle quickly.

Needing to breathe, Kenshin broke the kiss and panted softly as he stared into Kaoru's eyes. She was trembling and her eyes were lidded as a dazed expression settled upon her face.

"Will you talk to me now Kaoru…please…I need to hear your voice." Kenshin tried to keep the pleading and broken tone out of his voice, but failed horribly as he leaned foreword, nuzzling against Kaoru's forehead.

'_Please let her answer…I don't know what I would do if she never spoke to me again. I might as soon go mad, I need her so much…I can't hide my love from her. Oh please Kaoru, please talk to me._'

Feeling the fear and apprehension just rolling off Kenshin, Kaoru reached up a hand and brushed it through his hair, as she nuzzled back against his touch.

"Kenshin…" the split second his name passed her lips, Kenshin pulled her into an embrace and held her against his chest, never wishing to let go of her again.

Kaoru didn't know how to react, but she merely returned the embrace with all her strength, after a moment she kissed his cheek softly. Kenshin knew that he had to let go in a moment, so after tightening his embrace briefly, Kenshin slowly set Kaoru back upon the ground and let his arms slip free.

Taking a step away from her he saw that she was giving him a gentle understanding smile and he could only smile back. That hug was just what Kenshin had needed to calm his frayed nerves, especially after having to deal with his brother's behavior, "we better head in now, everyone is probably worried about you…"

Kaoru sighed as she touched Kenshin's shoulder, "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything…I was worried about you, but I guess we can talk later. You will spend the day with me today again, right?"

Letting his tail brush against Kaoru's backside, Kenshin shot her a flirting look, "you can bet on that…I have something I need to tell you and I bet you have your own questions for me…but we really…"

"Kenshin!"

Jerking, Kenshin's tail immediately dropped and his eyes flew to the sound of the voice, his sister Misao was holding the doors wide open and her eyes were angered.

"Hello Misao,"

Misao's expression only darkened at Kenshin's words, "don't '_hello Misao_' me! What the heck were you thinking, arguing with father like that?! He's surely going to punish you for that and you know how mother hates you being beaten!"

Kaoru's eyes blew wide as her hands surged out and gripped Kenshin's arm, shocking Kenshin, Misao, and herself.

"Uh…Misao, don't worry about that right now…please…" sending Misao a pleading look, Kenshin tried not to fidget underneath the angered and worried stare that Kaoru was now giving him.

Noticing this, Misao stifled a giggle as she nodded her head and watched with much amusement as Kaoru drug Kenshin past her, '_he's in for it now…I just wish I could be there to see it!_'

Entering the castle, Kaoru drug Kenshin within twenty feet of the stairs, ignoring the looks that Sano and Aoshi were flashing her. Coming to a stop before they moved any further, Kaoru released Kenshin's arm and turned to glare at him, "you're going to explain what your sister meant to me, your highness, or you'll regret it!"

With her piece said, Kaoru stormed off, heading towards the stairs and her bedroom. '_I can't believe he never told me that his father hurts him that much, I need to keep a closer eye on him._'

Reaching the top of the staircase, Kaoru paused for a moment as her mind processed what she had just thought, grasping the railing at her side in a white knuckled grip Kaoru whirled. Her eyes widened as she watched Shishio approach Kenshin from behind, he was busy talking to Misao and didn't seem to notice but when Kenshin turned his head, Kaoru knew that he had.

Letting out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, Kaoru lifted her hand and gripped the front of her shirt above her heart feeling suddenly grave, '_he didn't tell me that his father hurt him badly, why…d… does that mean Kenshin really doesn't care about me?_'

Feeling a sudden touch upon her shoulder Kaoru froze, "Missy…what's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes at being so stupid, Kaoru turned underneath the hand, facing the worried look that Sano was now giving her. A few feet behind him, Aoshi was leaning against the wall and looked to be in a deep sleep, but Kaoru knew better.

"It's alright Sano…I was just thinking to myself, a lot has happened today just like it did yesterday. I mean, just yesterday I was a normal person who went to night school and now, now I'm a Vampire princess and I have almost everyone out to kill me…it's all just a bit much to accept in just two days. I don't even get half of being a vampire, let alone the princess…maybe I'm just thinking too hard."

Shaking her head, Kaoru shifted out of Sano's now loose grip and started down the hall towards her bedroom, her hands limp at her sides as she stared at her feet still deeply lost in thought. She could hear the following footsteps of Sano and Aoshi from behind her but just pushed that aside.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was finding it really hard to not just scream and run from the room, let alone start whining.

It had all started when Kaoru had stormed off in anger, which Kenshin had found very appealing and humorous, but just as he was about to go after her Misao's giggles lit the air.

Flashback-

"And what do you find so funny Misao?" Turning, Kenshin faced his red-faced and still giggling sister.

Her giggling only increased in volume as she started to sway, one of her hands gripping at her stomach. Grumbling to himself, Kenshin stomped over to her side and snarled at her, gnashing his fangs as his tail flared out behind him showing his dominance over his little sister while demanding respect.

Misao immediately stopped giggling and bared her fangs at Kenshin, letting out a low and almost inaudible whine from low in her throat, sinking down to one knee as she bared her neck to him.

Her tail curled about her leg as she continued to whine, Kenshin knelt as well, slowly letting his growling transform into a low whine as well, telling Misao that it was alright and that he had forgiven her.

Suddenly a wide smile broke out across Misao's face, before Kenshin even had time to react, she had leapt at him and thusly pinned him to the floor. Out of breath and annoyed, Kenshin patted her back once before he shoved her off, causing her to fly up and land back upon her backside smashing her tail slightly.

Letting out a loud yelp, Misao jumped up immediately, holding her tail close to her body as she cooed at it as if trying to soothe the pain.

Snorting, Kenshin got to his feet and gave his body a shake, "don't do that again if you don't want your tail hurt in the process."

"Well that doesn't mean that you can just shove me like that after accepting my apology, what made you so upset in the first place?" Letting go of her tail, Misao crossed her arms as she glared up at Kenshin, anger apparent in her eyes.

Opening his mouth to reply, Kenshin felt someone watching him, glancing towards the stairs, Kenshin sighted Kaoru looking down at him and Misao. She looked scared and he was about to hurry to her side when he sighted her bodyguards behind her. Sighing, Kenshin looked back at Misao, "alright already, I'm sorry…now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to…"

Sensing a presence behind him, Kenshin whirled his hands ready and fangs bared. His eyes narrowed at what greeted his eyes, letting his fangs shrink Kenshin stood, "what is it Shishio?"

End Flashback-

His brother had a neutral look upon his face as he flicked his eyes towards Misao before locking eyes with Kenshin again, "Misao, leave us."

When all that greeted his ears was the shift of her clothes and her diminishing footsteps, Kenshin knew that Misao had gotten the point. Keeping his eyes locked with Shishio's, Kenshin waited for the lecture he was sure to get, he had disobeyed his father after all.

"Well…she's gone…"

Tilting his head, Shishio broke their staring contest as he glanced at the staircase that Kaoru had just vacated, "I think she is beginning to favor you…don't you think, but I wonder…are you starting to favor her as well?"

Clenching a fist at his side, Kenshin smirked cruelly, "I don't know what you mean…she is only there for entertainment purposes, nothing more. If you don't mind my asking, why the sudden interest...brother?"

Not even trying to hide his resentment, Shishio's eyes sparkled with excitement and his barely contained bloodlust, "I find her highness to be rather intriguing…I almost had her tonight, but she went and grew faint all of a sudden. All it would have taken was a couple more minutes and then we would have been far enough in that when her bodyguards were taken down, no one would be able to save her."

Feeling his fangs sharpen in reaction to the blatant threat that Shishio had just voiced against Kaoru, Kenshin was forced to stomp down his desire to burry his claws into his brother's neck and rip his throat out.

'_Calm down…for Kaoru's sake, calm down._'

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin shifted facing away from Shishio as he began to walk towards the staircase, knowing that Shishio would be right behind him.

"That is true…but I didn't know that I was ruining your plans when I carried her off, if I had known, I would have just let her fall. That would have been the perfect opportunity, but it's too late now…"

"Ah…so does that mean that you are willing to assist me in getting rid of the princess then?" Shishio's voice was full of playfulness as he gripped Kenshin's forearm, flashing him a devilish grin.

"That is something that you can decide yourself…I, on the other hand, need to head to bed. If you'll excuse me…" giving a small nod of his head, Kenshin pulled his arm free and moved quickly up the stairs.

'_I can't believe that I said those things about Kaoru…but if protecting her from my brother means having to keep up pretences, then I'll do it. I need to tell her what I truly feel…now, before anything else can break us apart…I never wish to leave her side and I just hope she'll have me._'

Shaking his head at where his own thoughts were leading him, Kenshin moved into the room that had been given to him during his families stay. Making sure to shut and lock the door behind him, Kenshin began unbuttoning his coat jacket, glancing about his room as he undressed.

'_Please go well…I don't want her to hate me…_'

Now wearing only a plain t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Kenshin walked over to where he had set his coat jacket, rifling through the pockets he gripped the loose necklace and closed his fingers around it firmly. Drawing it out he deftly fastened it around his own neck, making sure that it was well hidden beneath his shirt and hair.

Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the balcony windows, "here we go…"

Stepping outside and onto the balcony, Kenshin moved over to the railing, looking down his eyes widened as a deep and possessive growl rolled out of his chest.

Kaoru was currently standing upon her balcony as well, but it was the manner in which she stood there that had Kenshin nearly leaping across to jump her.

She was leaning against the railing, her expression neutral, until a breeze blew past whipping up her hair about her. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the wind, allowing it to caress her form in ways that had Kenshin wishing he was the wind.

His eyes ran down her form and he wondered if she knew he was watching her from her choice of clothes.

For Kaoru was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top that reflected the color of clouds, from how the shirt looked upon her, he could tell that Kaoru had decided to skip wearing a bra this time. But as his gaze moved lower, Kenshin was finding it hard to keep from drooling all over himself. By now all other thoughts had vacated his mind and all he could even consider thinking about was the beauty before him.

To add to the tank top, she was wearing a pair of black drawstring pants that were hanging rather loose upon her hips, giving Kenshin a tantalizing glimpse at her white panties. That was enough to have Kenshin hardening where he stood, but as a contented smile curled across Kaoru's lips, Kenshin knew that if she looked up at him now that he would ravage her without a second thought.

As minutes pass while Kenshin continued watched her, he began to notice that the world seemed to be tilting, but then he realized that he had leapt onto the railing to get a better look at Kaoru and now he was falling over the side. Just as he was about to fall all the way over, Kenshin's tail lashed out and gripped the railing, holding him firmly in place and keeping from slipping again.

Letting out a sigh at his own stupidity, Kenshin looked back over towards where Kaoru was and found that she had just gone back inside her room, he could see the trailing of her hair as she disappeared from sight.

Knowing the moment had come, Kenshin took several deep breaths as he forced his body to calm down, but he found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Kaoru out of his mind which only ended up making him more aroused.

Shaking his head, Kenshin gripped the railing, letting his tail uncurl itself. Tensing his leg muscles, Kenshin leapt from the edge of the railing of his balcony, landing with not a sound upon the balcony where Kaoru had stood just a moment before.

Turning, he saw that Kaoru had left the doors to her room open, which brought a smile to his lips. '_So she's expecting me…good…_'

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin crept forewords slowly, making sure to peak in through door. Kaoru was standing at the other side of her room, she was currently braiding her hair for bed and had her back to him. Pleased with this, Kenshin tip toed inside, making his way over to Kaoru's bed.

Reaching it, he quietly situated himself upon the edge, letting his eyes appraise Kaoru's form as she moved about. She was humming lightly to herself, not to mention the fact that she was swaying back and forth, dancing happily to herself.

This made Kenshin's eyes zero in on her hips and pert backside, nearly making him drool all over himself as he watched it sway to and fro. It was like Kaoru knew he was there and she was deliberately torturing him like this.

A couple minutes passed as Kenshin sat there watching, only reaffirming himself to his decision to tell Kaoru everything tonight. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Kaoru turned and her eyes widened briefly before they filled with shy amusement.

'_I guess I was worrying for no reason…I'm glad he came._'

"Well…what took you so long…your highness?" Kaoru bowed mockingly as she flashed Kenshin a flirtatious look. She was still a little peeved that he hadn't told her everything, but she couldn't stay angry at him for some reason.

Growling low in his throat, Kenshin rose from the bed and approached Kaoru, reaching out he lifted her head so that she would look him in the eyes as he pulled her towards him. Once their bodies were nearly molded together, Kenshin nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Now, didn't you hear me…milady…I thought that the princess of the vampire's was more aware than that, ne?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at that and said in a mockingly angered tone, "well excuse me for being new to all this, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would let go of me."

Smiling at his ability to thoroughly fluster Kaoru, Kenshin ignored her and buried his face into her throat instead, causing Kaoru to let out a gasp that was a mix between a moan and a huff of annoyance.

Chuckling against Kaoru's soft skin, Kenshin instinctively began nipping along her neckline, coming to a stop at the junction between her neck and shoulder never noticing his own actions.

Kaoru jerked and her eyes widened as her whole body was suddenly set on alert, all enjoyment of the moment was gone only to be replaced with overwhelming panic, Kaoru struggled against Kenshin and she finally broke free after a moment.

Backing away slowly, Kaoru let her hand clasp over the spot that Kenshin had just touched as confusion and fear shone brightly in her eyes, '_wha…what the hell was that? Why am I suddenly so apprehensive around Kenshin…and why is he looking at me like that? What just happened?!_'

In complete shock at his own behavior, Kenshin bit his lip as he sent Kaoru a pleading look, silently asking for her forgiveness for his inexcusable behavior. '_Shit…I can't believe I just did that! I…I really didn't mean it, did I? I know I desire her…but enough to go as far as to seal everything of ours to the other, do I truly wish to go that far?_'

Kenshin's eyes widened and he sank to his knees as the force of his own actions hit him hard, '_oh kami, I…I really want her as my mate…what should I do…from how she reacted, there's no way she would allow such a thing…why…why do I want her like this?!_'

His filled with fear and panic as he looked up at Kaoru, he felt completely lost and helpless, the look in her eyes didn't help matters much.

Seeing a look of total devastation come over Kenshin, Kaoru forced herself forewords and kneeled at his side, it was strange to fight against her instincts but Kaoru wanted that look to go away and didn't care if it went against her very grain. She would do everything it took to get that look to go away, no matter what.

Feeling Kaoru's presence at his side, Kenshin let his eyes drift to meet hers and was thoroughly surprised at the worried look that now filled Kaoru's bottomless eyes. She was worried about him, but if judging by the way she was trembling, her body was still telling her to run but she was fighting against it for his sake.

Surprise was quickly pushed aside by unfathomable love, she was fighting her instincts because she cared about him, '_that means that there is still a chance…thank you, oh thank you Kaoru, I…I love you…_'

Kaoru reached out a hand and was about to place it upon Kenshin's shoulder when she was gripped about the waist and pulled against Kenshin's firm form. He had his head next to hers as he held her close, her gut feelings immediately changed, much to Kaoru's surprise.

Instead of feeling vulnerable and wary, she was feeling protected and loved, it was quite the change but one that Kaoru didn't mind in the least.

"I suspect that you want to know why you felt in danger when I was nipping at your neck…right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gulped, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous, "y…yes…I, I suppose…"

Smiling ruefully to himself, Kenshin pulled back and sank back on his folded legs, Kaoru gave him a questioning look before she followed his example and sat Indian style before him.

'_I guess this is the moment of truth then…I just hope she'll at least want to remain friends after this…kami willing…_'

"Before I explain, I have a question for you Kaoru…do you know what the significance of a bite mark upon one's pulse point is?" Kenshin knew that there was no easy way to explain this, so as long as he found out how much Kaoru already knew, he would have a better chance of wording things correctly and without leaving anything out.

Puzzled by Kenshin's question, Kaoru touched her neck and pondered an answer for several moments but she could only come up with one answer, "that's where vampire's bite to drink human blood…what's so important about that?"

Smacking his forehead, Kenshin chuckled with amusement as he shook his head, '_good grief! She really doesn't know anything does she?_'

"That is true Kaoru…but that's not what I meant. I guess I'll just have to explain everything then." Getting to his feet, Kenshin gave Kaoru a hand up before walking over to her bed and crawling onto it. Reaching the middle, he backed himself against the pillows and got comfortable as he waited for Kaoru to join him, which she did a moment later.

"Kaoru…I would like you to bite me upon my neck," Kenshin looked away from Kaoru, letting his neck become exposed to her eyes. Kaoru was frozen to the spot, she still couldn't believe what Kenshin had just asked of her, but the way the light was glancing off Kenshin's neck made her lick her lips in utter delight.

She felt that same wild nature that took over when she had been attacked and ended up killing those men, but there was something different this time, something gentle about this side of her and it scared Kaoru.

"Kenshin…I…I don't understand this, why do you want me to bite you?"

Kenshin reached over a hand and gripped Kaoru's cheek in his palm, "just trust your feelings Kaoru, this is the only way I can think to explain everything to you…don't worry…I trust you, Kaoru."

Gulping at the look of utter trust and what looked to be love shining in his eyes, Kaoru gave a tentative nod of her head and Kenshin smiled as he tilted his neck to the side again, letting her have a clear shot at his exposed throat and shoulder.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Kaoru shifted and gave Kenshin a wary look as she moved to where she was straddling Kenshin's legs, placing her right in his lap as she gripped his right shoulder and brushed his hair out of the way.

Leaning in to where her lips were millimeters from Kenshin's smooth skin, Kaoru felt Kenshin tense as one of his arms slipped about her back, "are…are you sure about this Kenshin?"

Feeling his blood heat at how Kaoru was straddling him and how her hot breath was brushing against his neck, Kenshin found it hard to breathe but he had heard Kaoru, "y…yes…please Kaoru, go ahead."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kaoru felt her fangs lengthen and as she opened her eyes again, she didn't even hold back as she lunged forewords. As her fangs pierced the fragile skin of Kenshin's throat, Kaoru's eyes blew wide as his hot and deliciously rich blood filled her mouth, causing her mind to register everything that he was feeling but this time they brought with them memories and thoughts.

Feeling Kaoru's fangs sink into his throat was one of the most arousing things that had ever happened to Kenshin, he hadn't known what to expect from being bitten since he never before has experienced it, but now…he couldn't believe that he hadn't asked this of Kaoru before.

'_Oh Kami…it feels as if she is attempting to make us one…but there is only one way to make such a thing possible, if only she would consent to be my mate…then I would know true happiness. I just hope my plan is working…if she can sort it out of the masses of memories that she is digesting, at least, I think that's how it works…I guess all I can do is wait…but for her…it's worth it…_'

As Kenshin mused to himself, Kaoru's mind was being assaulted with dozens of memories and experiences that Kenshin had throughout his life, but one stood out amongst the others. One that had Kaoru removing her fangs and pulling away from Kenshin's dazed form.

Her eyes were blown wide in confusion and slight astonishment, but Kenshin's eyes had zeroed in on the trail of glittering crimson blood that ran from Kaoru's slightly agape mouth, both of her fangs were coated in his blood and Kenshin couldn't stop the groan that passed his lips.

"Ken…" Kaoru began but she was deftly cut off when Kenshin reached up and gripped her neck, pulling her down only to lock her in a frantic and ragged kiss. She was so shocked that she didn't even resist when Kenshin thrust his tongue into her moist cavern, where he proceeded to thoroughly ravish her mouth only to leave her completely breathless and panting when he finally broke the kiss.

"I…I, Kaoru forgive me…I just couldn't stop myself…" feeling downright foolish for just kissing her like that, Kenshin felt a blush stain his cheeks as he looked away.

Catching her breath after a moment, Kaoru simply looked at Kenshin while her mind went over the memory that had caused her to pull away in the first place, '_is…is this what he meant by having me bite him? I…I can't believe I have been so naive to his feelings…I…I actually feel the same…Kami help me…_'

"I…I'm sorry Kenshin…" moving off of Kenshin, Kaoru stood at the side of the bed looking down at him with sadness clearly shining in her eyes, sighing defeatedly a moment later Kaoru turned and walked towards her balcony leaving Kenshin to stare in muted surprise at her back.

'_What? Why did she just apologize to me…oh…I see…_' it took a moment to move from the center of Kaoru's bed, but as soon as Kenshin was standing he rushed towards the balcony, stopping at the open door he looked out at Kaoru's back and knew what Kaoru had seen.

Growling lowly in a primitive tone, Kenshin watched as Kaoru whirled to face him, her eyes narrowed in hurt and anguish. "What do you want Kenshin!"

Kenshin drew his lips back and snarled at Kaoru with a tone of pure dominance, causing her to tense as her primitive alarms went off, "That should be perfectly obvious by now Kaoru so there's only one thing left to do," rushing forwards, Kenshin pinned Kaoru to the railing, his eyes had faded completely into molten amber and there was a meaning in those eyes one that Kaoru recognized immediately.

"Kaoru…I should have said this from the first moment I felt it. I…I love you…and…" reaching up a hand, Kenshin ran a finger over Kaoru's bottom lip causing her to suck in a breath, "and I wish to know if you would honor me…b…by…" Kenshin felt a lump rise in his throat, choking him.

Lifting her nerveless hands, Kaoru cupped Kenshin's face as she looked deep into his emotion filled eyes and silently she told him that it was alright, that he could continue.

Feeling his nervousness fade away, Kenshin pressed his forehead into Kaoru's, "I love you…so would you honor me by becoming my mate Kaoru, will…will you marry me?"

Kaoru felt her jaw drop as her eyes blew as wide as saucers, '_did…did Kenshin just ask me to…ma…marry him? Oh Kami…I, I can't believe it! What should I say?! D…does he…does he really, l…love me?_'

Kenshin only met her shocked gaze with his own worry filled one, he was hoping against hope, that Kaoru would accept him and that she loved him as well. But as the minutes rolled by, Kenshin felt a deep and horrid pain starting to well up inside of him, Kaoru was still staring at him in shock and Kenshin was starting to think that she truly didn't care for him at all.

Feeling her heart aching from the weight of the decision that she had to make at that moment, Kaoru went over everything she felt for Kenshin in her mind. Deciding what she wanted and commiting herself fully to it, Kaoru gave Kenshin a gentle smile as she reached out and cupped his cheek, "y…yes…"

His heart stuttering to a stop, Kenshin's eyes blew wide as he gripped Kaoru's shoulders and gave her a gentle but insistent shake, "r…really? Y…you really wish to become mine…I…I don't know what to say…oh Kaoru…"

Unable to hold back the flood of emotions from that single word that Kaoru had spoken, Kenshin bent down and locked his lips over Kaoru's, feeling her gasp briefly before she sank into the touch as well.

'_Ke…Kenshin…oh, how I love you…oh Kami…did I just think that? I…I really do love him…oh Kenshin!_'

Pressing back into the kiss with much fervor, Kaoru felt something wet splash against her face, opening her eyes tentatively Kaoru was thoroughly shocked when her eyes registered the trails of tears that were flowing down Kenshin's face. His eyes had remained closed, but he still was crying and several drops of crystalline salty tears splashed onto her cheeks, and Kaoru was unable to refrain from letting her own tears of joy join those of Kenshin's.

At that moment, both Kaoru and Kenshin felt more content than they ever had before, and no matter what happened they knew that from that moment onwards they would always have the other to be there for them…until the end of time.

* * *

A/N- Ah...at the end of another chapter already...they go by fast don't they? Well...I hope that you guys will be paitent with me and I'll do my best to get chapt 7 up soon! Until next time...Ja Ne! 


	8. Understanding

Innermost Secrets

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone!

Yes, this story is still alive and kickin'!

Sorry about the long wait and the shortness of this, after all I had to re-write this completely, it's been a real pain. Expecially with the fact that I've had to move twice in two weeks!

Anyway, your not here to hear about me...

Disclaimer- Rk is not mine nor will it ever be...but hell, I'm playin' with it anyway!

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Understanding

Groaning at the sound of loud pounding off to her side, Kaoru shifted upon her bed her eyes clenched tightly shut, that was when she noticed that two things were off.

One, she could feel a dull sort of pain lancing up the left side of her body as if she had been slammed into a wall, second was the fact that as her hand curled in the sheets at her side she noticed that she was completely alone.

Immediately Kaoru's eyes blew wide as she pushed herself up into a sitting position only to have her stomach spasm and cause her to bend over one side of the bed, within seconds she had thrown up all that was within her stomach, with a moan Kaoru collapsed back onto the bed her head swimming.

After waiting a few minutes for her stomach to settle and her head to clear, Kaoru sat up slowly not wishing to go through that episode again, looking about her room slowly and then down at her bed she found Kenshin nowhere to be seen.

The pounding returned and Kaoru glanced over to her side, apparently someone was at her door, "c…come in," her voice was scratchy as she spoke. Hearing the doorknob turn, Kaoru smiled when she was greeted by her mother, but her smile disappeared when she saw the worried look on her mother's face as she approached.

Sitting down next to Kaoru, her mother reached out a hand and brushed Kaoru's hair behind her ear, "Kaoru…what happened after you went to your room yesterday," Kaoru's eyebrows knit as she tilted her head in confusion, "what do you mean…I…" her eyes went wide as all the memories of what happened flashed through her mind.

Unconsciously one of her hands rested upon her lips as she felt a blush rise upon her cheeks, '_how exactly did I end up in bed tonight…what happened after that?_'

Seeing Kaoru's strange expression, Kaoru's mother gripped her shoulder and touched her fingers to her forehead, closing her eyes she let her powers wash over her daughter and gasped in surprise at what she saw. Letting go of Kaoru's shoulder as if her hand had been burned, she pulled back a little as she gave Kaoru a shocked look, "Kaoru…what have you done…"

Feeling her heart twist painfully in her chest, Kaoru didn't know what to do, '_she…she just read my mind, how is that possible?_' "Mom…did…did you just read my thoughts?"

Backing up on her bed and away from her mother, Kaoru's eyes darkened in uncertainty and slight sorrow, '_she hates me for this, I can see it in her eyes…Kenshin…oh god Kenshin…I need you…_'

Kaoru had nowhere to go as her mother reached out to grip a hold of her, but in a flash of red and black she was sent sprawling backwards a few feet, Kaoru felt tears prick her eyes as she looked up into the gentle lavender ones that were currently running over her face.

"Kenshin…"

Flashback- Earlier the Night before

Kenshin didn't know what to do as he looked down at Kaoru's unconscious form upon her bed, not long after Kaoru had accepted his proposal she had suddenly fainted, he was able to catch her and get her inside without much difficulty.

But now as he gazed down at her pale and still form, he felt worry and overwhelming joy bite at his insides, '_having her accept me is more than I could have ever hoped for…but fainting like this, what can it mean?_'

Running his claws through the soft strands of Kaoru's glorious raven mane, he could smell the jasmine and lavender that came from said hair, closing his eyes he could just imagine waking up to her scent as her hair laid spread behind her upon the satin pillows a flirtatious smirk upon her lips.

Smiling at his own thoughts, Kenshin opened his eyes as he bent over Kaoru's form and buried his nose into her hair, '_god, I could just curl up in her hair and be perfectly happy for the rest of my days…my Kaoru…my life…my love._'

As Kenshin pulled back slightly he heard footsteps just outside Kaoru's door and his ears twitched, from what he could hear there were two people and they had just reached the door. Knowing that if Kaoru didn't answer when they knocked that they would force their way inside, Kenshin knew that he had to leave, no matter how much he didn't want too.

After all their bond wasn't complete yet, he still needed to give Kaoru a courting mark as she had already given him, sniffing the air Kenshin growled low in his throat as he caught the distinct male scents of the vampires Aoshi and Sanosuke outside of Kaoru's bedroom.

The very thought of another male near his chosen female made his blood boil but knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, Kenshin nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's once before he stood. Reaching into his back pocket, Kenshin's fingers curled about the cool metal of the necklace that he had brought with him.

Pulling it out, Kenshin unclasped the fastening before he slid the delicate chain about Kaoru's slender neck and reclasped the chain, pulling out any hair that had gotten caught Kenshin pulled back and let his hands fall to his sides as he stepped away from the bed.

Taking in her form from head to toe, Kenshin smiled softly to himself before he made his way to the balcony, glancing back once at Kaoru's still form Kenshin shut the doors and leapt back to his own balcony.

Landing gently and without so much as a sound, Kenshin stood and made his way back into his own bedroom and locked his balcony doors behind him, walking over to his bed Kenshin reached about his back and gripped the back of his shirt.

With a sigh Kenshin pulled his shirt up over his shoulders and let the cloth slide from his arms to land in a heap on the floor at his feet, as he rid himself of his pants as well, Kenshin had been moving closer and closer to his bed until he had come to a stop right before it.

Sighing at the wave of exhaustion at the blood loss and events of the night, Kenshin turned and fell back onto his bed with a low groan, he just knew his head would be killing him when he awoke. But at the moment he didn't care, curling up and feeling his tail wrap about his upper right thigh, Kenshin felt himself drift off as he imagined sapphire eyes sparkling at him in his minds eye.

'_Kaoru…_'

Hours later Kenshin could feel something nagging at the back of his mind and that was what had awoken him, yawning as he stretched himself, Kenshin sat up in his bed and looked about his room when he felt that nagging again only this time it was stronger.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to decide what that nagging was exactly, it felt familiar to him as if he had felt something like this before yet he couldn't remember anything that was like this. Shaking it off as nothing, Kenshin slid off his bed and was reaching for a change of pants when his whole body flew into alert.

He could feel it…something or someone was scaring his Kaoru and she was reaching out to him for help through the partial bond that they had, '_whoever it is, will soon regret the day they were born…_'

Snarling, Kenshin forgot about getting dressed and hurried to his balcony breaking the doors down in nothing but his black boxers, once he was on the balcony he leapt across to Kaoru's and shoved the doors open.

His eyes zeroed in on Kaoru's shivering and frightened form, not even sparing a glance at the woman across from her, Kenshin practically flew forwards his sole concern was Kaoru.

End Flashback-

Smiling gently at Kaoru, Kenshin leaned forwards and nuzzled his nose against hers, he was glad that she was alright. Trembling, Kaoru slid her arms around Kenshin's strong shoulders and curled against him as best she could, considering the fact that he was almost on all fours in front of her.

His tail swaying in the air rhythmically, Kenshin bent his legs and sat on his knees, pulling Kaoru into his arms gently as he turned to see who had done this to his angel.

Kenshin's eyes blew wide as he saw Kaoru's confused and rather miffed looking mother looking right back at him, Kaoru tightened her grip about him as she buried her face into his chest, knowing that Kaoru was depending upon him Kenshin gave her a soft smile before he turned his head to face Kaoru's mother.

"Your majesty…" bowing his head in respect, Kenshin waited for her to speak first because it was the gentlemanly thing to do, besides, he didn't know what he would have said anyway.

Kaoru's mother looked as if she was about to faint, her face had paled and her eyes were still wide in shock but to Kenshin's great surprise, as she glanced from him to Kaoru and back…a smile slowly made it's way across her lips and her eyes filled with a gentleness that reminded Kenshin of his mother.

"Please…call me Hikari…" Kenshin's eyes blew wide at the barely whispered words that drifted over to Karou and himself, '_wha…what is going on?_'

Kaoru jerked slightly at her mother's soft voice, pulling her face from Kenshin's warm chest, Kaoru looked over at her mother and could feel tears gathering within her eyes.

Her mother was smiling at them gently as she remained perched on the end of the bed, her eyes were sparkling with an emotion that nearly caused Kaoru to break out into hysterics. Her mother was actually happy, pride seemed to shine within her eyes as well, '_she…she's not mad at us about this?_'

"Mo…mother…what, what are you saying?" Kenshin tightened his grip about Kaoru's form before he slowly released her, looking down at her he ran a finger down her cheek gently. "Go ahead, I'm here for you…"

Kaoru flashed him a tearful smile before she pulled out of his arms and slid from the bed, walking over to her mother Kaoru sank to the floor before her, "mom…you, you're not angry?"

Her mother's eyes widened for a moment before they sparkled with tears, reaching out she ran a hand through Kaoru's hair gently, "Kaoru, I could never be angry at you…I am happy as long as you are happy. Does he make you happy Kaoru?"

Kaoru watched as her mother's eyes flashed towards Kenshin once before returning to rest gently upon her.

"Yes…yes he does." Kaoru held her hand out towards Kenshin and felt a smile make its way upon her face as Kenshin took her hand as he joined her upon the floor before her mother. "I love him…"

Looking up at Kaoru's mother, Kenshin nearly felt his jaw drop as Kaoru's mother reached down and lightly brushed Kenshin's cheek, her eyes hard. "What about you…Kenshin?"

Gulping in uncertainty, Kenshin looked at Kaoru and seeing her smiling gently at him, Kenshin felt his fear wash away completely. Reaching out a hand, Kenshin took the necklace he had placed about Kaoru's neck between his fingers as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"She is everything to me…I would die for her, I…I love her and I swear," turning his head, Kenshin locked his eyes with Kaoru's mothers. "I will protect her as long as I am able and I will never hurt her…I swear this on my life."

A breathtaking smile blossomed on Hikari's face as she looked between Kenshin and Kaoru, she was the happiest she had ever been and nothing could dampen her mood at this moment, "I believe you Kenshin and I thank you for it, my daughter deserves nothing less and I am just happy knowing that she'll be cared for, so no worries. But I do have one request of the both of you…"

Her brows knitting, Kaoru shifted slightly too where most of her weight was rested against Kenshin's sturdy form as she gazed in confusion at her mother, "and what is that?"

Smirking, Hikari placed a hand on both Kenshin and Kaoru's shoulders as her eyes sparkled, "first, Kenshin. You have to tell your mother and your sisters, they deserve to know what's going on and besides, they might just be able to help."

Turing her eyes upon Kaoru, Hikari let her gaze soften slightly, "and second, you need to tell Aoshi and Sano about this, they are your bodyguards after all and you will both need their cooperation in this."

Releasing their shoulders, Hikari leaned back on her hands and let out a small sigh, "so, this acceptable for you two or not?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Kaoru leaned against Kenshin more as she gazed into his eyes, searching their violet depths for an answer to satisfy her mother's burning question.

Kenshin merely let Kaoru swim through his eyes as he did the same to her, but unlike Kaoru, Kenshin was looking for an answer to a completely different question.

Moments passed in complete silence as Hikari watched her daughter and the Lycan prince stare at each other, she understood the significance of what they were doing but she wished they would hurry up, lest someone come and find something they shouldn't.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours to her worried mother, Kaoru had found her answer. "Mom…I think you're right, they do deserve to know what's going on. But as you said, I don't want father to know. He'll be very mad if he found out."

Kenshin nodded his head at Kaoru's words, "I concur, my father and my brother would most likely find a way to rid themselves of us all as quickly as possible. It's a sad fact, but one that I cannot deny. So yes, it is for the welfare of us all that we keep my father and brother out of the loop on this one."

Hikari smiled and slowly got to her feet, straightening her dress she walked towards the door but stopped right before she reached it. Glancing over her shoulder at where Kenshin and Kaoru still sat, she gave them both an amused look.

"I will go and summon Sanosuke and Aoshi, while I am gone, I suggest that you both dress. After all, I doubt they would pay much attention if you both were still half-naked."

Her eyes blowing wide at her mother's words, Kaoru ducked into Kenshin's side and tried to hide herself as much as possible. Kenshin merely smirked before he nodded firmly towards Kaoru's mother.

Happy with this, Hikari stepped through the door and shut it gently behind her. Straightening her shoulders, Hikari schooled her expression before making her way down the hall, silently hoping that she was making the right choice.

Back in the room Kenshin tried his hardest not to laugh as he looked down at Kaoru's blushing form, if she didn't look so beautiful to his eyes he probably would have. "Kaoru, your mother is right. We really do need to get dressed, come on, let's get moving."

Jerking at the clear amusement that literally dripped from Kenshin's voice, Kaoru pulled away and raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly, "oh really, and where are we going your highness?"

"Eto...how about this, you get dressed first and then I can show you my room, I do have something that I wanted to give you...is that alright Kaoru?" Kenshin could see the irritation in Kaoru's eyes and didn't want to piss her off anymore, so he kept his voice low and his expression clear.

Nodding her head in agreement, Kaoru strode over to her dresser and took a few moments to riffle through the drawers. Finding a few items she liked, Kaoru turned and strode to her bathroom, stopping just before the door. Looking over her shoulder at Kenshin, she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"If you so much as take a peak, you and your tail are grass, understand?" Kenshin gulped and nodded his head emphatically, pleased with this reaction, Kaoru stepped into the bathroom and closed the door with her foot with a '_click._'

Dropping her clothes upon the counter, Kaoru gripped the bottom of her bra and pulled it up and over her head, she tossed it to the floor once it was completely off. Taking a moment, Kaoru stretched herself out and glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment.

What greeted her was enough to have her wincing in disgust.

Her hair was in completely disarray and several clumps of it were ratted here and there. At the same time, Kaoru could see that there were small black marks under her eyes. Groaning, Kaoru turned on the water and splashed her face a couple times.

Turning the water off, she grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned her face off. Dropping the towel on the toilet seat lid, Kaoru turned from the mirror and looked down at her drawstring pants.

There were rips on either side of the legs and Kaoru sent a glare towards the door, '_it seems someone couldn't keep his hands to himself...what am I going to do with him?_'

Shaking her head ruefully, Kaoru quickly removed her pants and panties. Kenshin was waiting for her and she didn't have all the time in the world right now.

Grabbing her clean change of clothes, Kaoru pulled on the underwear first before slipping on the jeans. Securing the button and the fly, Kaoru reached for the shirt and bra, pulling them smoothly over her head.

Running her hands down her legs to straighten the material, Kaoru reached for her brush and after running it under the faucet, Kaoru drug it through her hair. Wincing whenever the brush caught in her hair, Kaoru soon had her hair finally in some semblance of order.

Securing it back with a hair-tie, Kaoru looked at herself one more time before finally exiting the bathroom, only to find Kenshin with his nose buried in one of her pillows.

"Ahem!"

Jerking, Kenshin dropped the pillow as if it was burning hot and whirled to find that Kaoru was currently holding a hand over her mouth, apparently she was trying her hardest to not laugh, but was finding it increasingly difficult. Especially with the blush that was currently staining Kenshin's cheeks.

'_She saw me...she's probably going to think that I'm some sort of freak..._' narrowing his eyes at her, Kenshin decided that it didn't really matter, besides...he had her right where he wanted her.

Seeing the mischief fill Kenshin's eyes and the gold that was now encircling his pupils, Kaoru felt something in her chest flutter as she took an unconscious step backwards. But the low growl that was rolling from Kenshin's form stopped her dead in her tracks as she watched him approach her.

'_What is he doing?_' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kenshin's muscled arm slipped about her waist and secured her to his hard chest, which just so happened to be vibrating at the moment.

Kenshin continued to purr deeply as he shifted and lifted a stock still Kaoru into his arms, her arms flailed in the air for a couple moments before they locked securely about his neck, nearly choking him in the process.

"Kenshin! What do you think you are doing?!" Chuckling lightly, Kenshin jogged to the balcony doors and elbowed them open. Stepping outside, Kenshin walked up to the railing and tensed his leg muscles. Kaoru's eyes widened in understanding and she only tightened her grip as Kenshin leapt easily from her balcony to his.

Once he had landed, Kenshin winced when he saw the damage that he had caused earlier. One of Kaoru's eyebrows lifted in questioning and Kenshin just shrugged, "you were in danger and I didn't have time to stop and open the door. So, uh...I just improvised."

Kaoru just shook her head as Kenshin stepped around the wreckage of what used to be his balcony doors and into his bedroom. Kenshin immediately walked to the bed and gently sat Kaoru down upon it, running his hand over her cheek before pulling away and walking over to a dresser that sat against the nearby wall.

After staring at Kenshin's back for several moments, Kaoru decided that now would be the best time to explore his room and see if she could find anything interesting. Pushing herself from the bed, Kaoru stood and moved towards the bathroom door.

She was curious to see what was in there and it seemed that Kenshin didn't mind, because he only smirked when Kaoru walked past him. Kenshin knew just what Kaoru was up to and he was looking forward to her reaction of what she would find.

Turning away, Kenshin went back to picking out his clothes and couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips when he heard Kaoru's surprised gasp. Apparently she had found something shocking when she had opened the bathroom door and Kenshin knew just what that something was.

Zipping up his pants, Kenshin grabbed a shirt before making his way over to the ajar bathroom door. Upon reaching it, he saw that Kaoru was standing near the sink, her mouth was agape in surprise.

"So, what did you find?" Kenshin simply raised an eyebrow as Kaoru turned around and gave him an amused look. In her hand was a small stuffed kitten doll, one that just so happened to be a light purple and had a pink bow on its head.

It was a rather adorable little thing, but Kaoru just couldn't help but toss the thing at Kenshin. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you had a soft spot for kittens. Whose is it?"

Tilting his head, Kenshin lifted the kitten doll and held it close to his face as he gave Kaoru his best puppy dog look. "And who's says that's a bad thing?" Kaoru just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "uh huh...now tell me the truth."

Snorting, Kenshin set the kitten down upon the counter at his side, "it's actually Tsubame's. She likes to give me plushies and spreads them about everywhere, it's one of her hobbies."

A soft look had crossed Kenshin's face and Kaoru couldn't help but smile, '_I never thought I'd see that look on his face. It seems he really loves his sister..._' "You're nothing like your brother, did you know that?"

Narrowing his eyes at the very mention of his brother, Kenshin slipped his shirt over his head and smoothed the material out before facing Kaoru once again. "I should hope not. If I was I would as soon kill myself."

Chuckling, Kaoru reached out and tugged on a piece of his hair before glancing at the mirror at their side. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Kenshin was flashing her a warning look and was poised to grab her, but that wasn't what had caught her attention. It was the necklace that lay sparkling next to her birthright, '_where did that come from? I know my parents didn't give it to me and I didn't put it on, which can only mean..._'

"Kenshin..." Freezing mid-pounce, Kenshin let his arms drop at his sides as he raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "What is it Kaoru, what's wrong?"

Kaoru touched the necklace about her neck as she turned to face Kenshin, "What is this Kenshin? Did you give this to me?" Smiling, Kenshin nodded his head as he reached out and took the necklace into his hand, fisting his hand about it.

"This is a symbol of my dedication to you, it was given to me by my mother. I was to give this to my queen, the one who would rule by my side as the next King. Any of my kind who sees this will know that you are my future wife and they will pay you the respect you deserve."

Her face paled at Kenshin's words, Kaoru could just see the look on everyone's faces when they found that out. They'd kill her outright, without even a second thought edgewise.

Seeing that Kaoru's face had lost its color, Kenshin rubbed her shoulder gently as he gave her a worried look, "Kaoru...what is it?" Licking her lips nervously, Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's amethyst eyes, "you can't be serious about this necklace Kenshin, if any of your kind see me wearing this, they'll kill me."

His shoulder's slumping, Kenshin ran a hand through his bangs as he walked out of the bathroom, Kaoru following close at his side. '_She's right, but what can I do about it? I love her and she will be my queen, even if it kills me...but how can I make her feel better?_'

Realizing how her words must have hurt Kenshin, Kaoru gripped his shoulder and turned him forcefully to face her as she cupped his face. "I...I'm sorry Kenshin..." Burying her face in Kenshin's neck, Kaoru fought back the tears that had begun to rise to the surface.

To stunned to react, Kenshin just waited, wanting to see what Kaoru was going to say that was upsetting her so much. "I shouldn't have said that. I know that you wouldn't have given me this unless you had some way to keep me safe, so...I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Kenshin pushed Kaoru back and gripped her chin, flashing her a serious look. "Don't Kaoru...it'll be alright, besides you were right to say what you did. It is the truth after all, but there is no point beating yourself up over something that you can't change..."

'_I think it's time that I gave it to her and besides, we had best be getting back, the other's will be there soon._' Releasing Kaoru's form, Kenshin flashed her a crooked smile, bringing a confused look to her face.

'_What is he doing?_' "Kenshin?" His smile only seemed to deepen as he walked over to one of the nightstands that sat next to his bed, reaching it he pulled open the bottom drawer and riffled around through it for a while before he finally closed it.

Turning to face Kaoru, Kenshin held up his fisted left hand, "this is for you Kaoru, it was about time that I gave it to you."

Still not quite understanding what Kenshin was doing, Kaoru gave a short nod of her head before she walked over to him, coming to a stop right before him her eyes focused upon Kenshin's hand the whole while.

"Well, what is it?" '_What could he possibly have in there that he wants to give me?_' Smirking at Kaoru's slightly exasperated tone of voice, Kenshin gripped Kaoru's right hand and lifted it.

Before she even had a change to say a word, Kenshin had slipped a cool metal ring onto her engagement ring finger. And thoroughly shocked her from saying anything.

Seeing that Kaoru was speechless, Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's arm gently as he waited, '_she's just a little surprised, which is expected._' Kenshin had every intention of waiting until Kaoru was ready to answer, but hearing their names being shouted from the direction of Kaoru's room had him moving.

They were out of time. Kaoru lifted her head and smiled sheepishly as Kenshin lifted her into his arms once again, moving towards the balcony. "Sorry Kenshin...I was just..."

Kenshin chuckled at the embarrassed tone to Kaoru's voice and simply nuzzled her neck gently as they reached the balcony. "Don't worry about it, we'll have time to continue this conversation later. Right now we need to worry about my family and yours, alright?"

Kaoru only nodded her head and Kenshin returned that nod as he tensed his legs again, leaping across to Kaoru's balcony, landing right next to his sister Misao.

She immediately jumped, whirling with her fangs bared and a kunai ready. But upon seeing Kenshin standing there with Kaoru nestled safely in his arms with her necklace glittering proudly, Misao nearly dropped her kunai as she gaped stupidly at them.

Feeling Kaoru begin shaking with laughter, Kenshin soon joined her, chuckling deeply as he gently closed his sister's mouth. "Now Misao, you know you shouldn't just stand there with your mouth open. It's not very ladylike."

Misao narrowed her eyes and slapped Kenshin's hand away angrily as she glared up at him, "You should know, after all, you look more like a girl than I do..." Kaoru snorted and Kenshin gently set her down, a menacing look starting to fill his eyes as he took a step towards Misao.

Giggling, Misao dove behind Kaoru, deciding she was the best shield at the moment. Kaoru just shook her head while Kenshin turned towards her now, "you think you can hide behind Kaoru and be safe? Ohhh, how wrong are you?"

Just as Kenshin was preparing to make a jump for it, a loud cough broke the moment, causing all three of them to freeze as their eyes turned towards the balcony doors.

Kaoru's mother Hikari and Kenshin's mother Tsami were both standing at the doors, their expressions were enough to have both Kaoru and Kenshin smiling sheepishly in embarrassment as the same thought crossed both their minds.

'_Oh boy, I've seen that look before...please let this work!_'

* * *

A/N- And that is the end of this chapter! 

Yeah, another cliffy...sorry...

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapt and have no idea when it will be done, so I'll do my best with two month's and see what happens...also, sorry about the shortness of this chapt compared to the other's...but I was getting ahead of myself and needed to end it before I went to far...gomen...

Till then, I hope ya'll will still stick with me and this story...

Ja!


End file.
